We Own the Night
by QueensGambit
Summary: Makenna Abshire is your everyday run of the mill woman who happened upon a large sum of money. What happens when her sister and niece move in with her? How about when a certain Prince of Gotham/Dark Knight sets his sights on her? Mob connections, kidnappings and romance will definitely ensue. Along with Makenna's past being dug back up. Rating may go up depending on the language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This idea came to me after watching the Dark Knight one night...no pun intended I swear. I just had to get this down! This will take place during Batman Begins. I'll try my best since I haven't seen Begins in a long time. But I'm pretty sure I got it down. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review even if it's one word like good, great, etc. The reviews are what keep my going. (:

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Batman, Christian Bale or anything else that is familiar. I do however own some of the plot here, Makenna, Katy, Darren, and Brooke. That is all. :)

* * *

The Narrows is the place everyone in Gotham tends to avoid, especially at night. The city's underground thugs and mobs resided here, and the night was their play time. The hum of a motorcycle echoed down a dark street the only light coming from the lone headlight. Dark green eyes peered out of the visor of the rider's helmet, scanning the street for any hidden threats. Not seeing any threats, the rider stops at an apartment building that has seen better days. Turning the motorcycle off, they swing their leg over the bike and head towards the door to the apartment. Once entering the building, the unknown person pulled the helmet off and smoothed down their neatly braided hair. A mirror hung on the wall off to the side catching the woman's features; dark auburn hair, dark green eyes, and a slim, athletic build. Dark blue skinny jeans hung snugly on her hips and paired with a black tank top, leather biker jacket and flat black boots.

The woman ran up the stairs taking two at a time to the third floor. The hallway was dimly lit, but made it still possible to see. The woman casually walked down the hall, eyes set focused on the door at the end of the hall. Reaching the door, she knocked on the dark brown door waiting for an answer. The door swung open to reveal a slightly older woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. A younger version of the woman in the door frame stood behind her. The young girl's eyes widened along with the smile on her face.

"Aunt Makenna!" the little girl ran and hugged the woman.

"It is nice to see you too Katy." Makenna said, leaning down to pick the young girl up and kissing her on the cheek.

"What am I chopped liver?" The blond woman asked crossing her arms and smiling. She signaled Makenna to come inside and closed the door. Makenna placed Katy on the ground and looked around the apartment. The kitchen was small, along with the family room; as for the bed rooms those were even smaller. Makenna turned toward the blond.

"Brooke you know you are more than welcome to stay with me until the divorce is finalized." Makenna said.

"I don't want to be a burden. Your place isn't big enough for all three of us." Brooke answered, sitting down at the table. Katy grabbed two Barbie's and sat on the floor playing while Brooke watched. Makenna took a seat at the table and followed Brooke's gaze.

"That won't be an issue anymore. Do you remember that penthouse I was telling you?"

Brooke looked over with a confused look. "Yeah, the one that was way out of your price range? What about it?"

"Let's just say I came into a bit of money. Now don't give me that look! It was all legal I swear! Anyways, I was able to buy it and there is more than enough room for my sister and niece. You won't be a burden; after all I'm the one offering." Makenna smiled.

Brooke thought about the offer. The divorce was almost finalized, but all the legal fees sucked her bank account dry. She looked at her daughter and sister playing on the floor in front of the TV and couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. Maybe starting over in the city would be just what she needed. She may even have a better chance at finding a job, possibly a place to stay once she has some stability. Laughter brought Brooke from her thoughts; Makenna was on her hands and knees crawling around while Katy sat on her back laughing. Her mind was made up about Makenna's offer.

"Katy sweetie, would you come here please? I have something to ask you." Brooke called.

Katy slipped off Makenna's back and ran over to her mother who picked her up and sat her on her lap. Makenna walked over and leaned against the chair.

"How would you like it if we moved in with Aunt Makenna?" Brooke asked smiling.

Katy beamed showing her pearly white teeth and nodded her head, "Yeah! We're gonna live with Aunt Makenna!"

Makenna and Brooke laughed as Katy danced around in her mother's lap.

The hours flew by and before they knew it was one midnight. Katy had fallen asleep around ten in her aunt's lap. Brooke stood and picked Katy up taking her to her bedroom. Makenna picked up the dishes lying on the coffee table and placed them in the sink before washing them. Brooke leaned against the wall watching her younger sister.

"You really didn't have to clean those." Brooke said.

"It's the least I can do since you'll be packing all day tomorrow. Speaking of which, I'll have a truck come by and pick up everything when you're ready." Makenna answered leaning against the sink.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? We could use your help packing, plus I don't want you out there at this time of night."

"Don't worry about me Brooke, I'll be fine. Besides I can't just leave my bike out there on the street where it can be stolen."

"How to do you know it hasn't already?" Brooke smirked.

Makenna smirked back and hugged her sister. "Because I would have heard them trying. It is a wonderful thing the panic alarm. I'll come over around eight with boxes and tape. Just make sure to lock the door behind me."

Brooke hugged her back and opened the door. They said their goodbyes and Makenna waited until she heard the lock click before walking away. She slipped on her helmet as some rain drops started to fall.

_'Great just what I need, the rain better hold off until I'm close to home. Please, please, please!'_ she thought starting up the motorcycle. Pulling away from the curb she sped off toward the bridge leading away from the Narrows and into the city. Makenna was stopped at a red light when an expensive car pulled up beside her with the top down. High pitched laughter from the car made Makenna cringe and look over. Two women sat in the car with a man driving. He had slicked back brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in an Armani suit. To say he wasn't good looking was an understatement; he was handsome. Said man looked over at her with a smirk on his face, but his held something different. Boredom perhaps, she couldn't tell.

"Let's go Bruce! The light's green." One of the women said.

Makenna turned back and with a rev of the bike she took off leaving them behind. Her thoughts were wandering back to the man as she drove into the parking garage of her penthouse.

_'So that was the infamous Prince of Gotham himself, Bruce Wayne.'_ She thought as she pulled out her key to the penthouse and walked inside. The room was illuminated by the city lights as it started to sprinkle. Makenna locked the door and walked to her bedroom slipping off her jacket and boots. She peeled the skinny jeans off and replaced them with a pair of gray sweat pants and kept the black tank top on. Makenna slipped into bed and pulled the black sheets up and curled into a ball before succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

Meanwhile a couple blocks away sat Batman. He was typing away at a computer trying to find anything on a local mob relation. A couple pictures appeared on the screen with names below. The first picture was of Darren Williams, a banker, and currently in the middle of a divorce with his soon to be ex-wife Brooke Williams, formerly Brooke Abshire. Another picture was of their only child Katy Williams, who is only six years old. The last picture was of another woman, age twenty eight. Her name was Makenna Abshire, Brooke's sister.

"Master Wayne I wanted to remind you of your meeting tomorrow morning with Mister Fox." Alfred said walking up behind him.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Abshire…that name sounds familiar." Alfred said looking at the computer screen.

Bruce turned around to face Alfred only to see him walking away. "What did you mean by that name sounds familiar? Alfred? Alfred?" He called after him.

"Might I suggest you look into the Harvard Law school sir? I do believe the Abshire name is few and far between." Alfred said with a knowing smile before walking away.

Bruce shook his head and turned back to the computer resting his elbows on the desk. Thinking over Alfred's advice he hacked into the Harvard database and searched for any Abshire's. Only two results appeared an older gentleman and a familiar woman, Makenna Abshire. He clicked on her name and found out that the other man was Makenna's father, William who was murdered eight years ago. The suspect was released do to a lack of evidence. Bruce read through Makenna's file including her recent job history until he found something interesting.

"She quit her job as a lawyer to continue with her editing career? Why would she go from being a top lawyer to an editor for a company? Higher pay or was she forced to quit? I'll have to find out." He thought out loud as he printed off all the information and left the Batcave.

Bruce walked into his penthouse and deposited the folder of information on the table before walking to his bedroom. Alfred appeared from the kitchen with a towel in hand, "Did you find what you were looking for Master Wayne?"

"As a matter I did. Thank you Alfred." Bruce smiled before closing the door to his room. Changing into a pair of sweat pants he discarded his shirt and climbed into bed; his thoughts lingering on Makenna Abshire.

The next morning the sun shined into Makenna's room. She opened her eyes and groaned rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. The ringing of a phone snapped her awake. She shot up out of bed, but ended up falling onto the floor tangled up in the sheets. She kicked the sheets off her and scrambled for her jeans on the floor. Searching the pockets she found the source of the ringing and after looking at the caller ID she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Kenna it is Brooke. I was just checking to see where you were, but from the sound of your voice you were sleeping." Brooke chuckled.

Makenna's head whipped toward the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read nine o'clock AM.

"Shit sorry Brooke. Let me get a quick shower and I'll be right there." Makenna hung up without waiting for a reply. She pulled open some drawers grabbing a bra and matching underwear, and then headed for the bathroom. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror when she emerged, hair wrapped in a towel she pulled on her undergarments and exited the bathroom. Pulling open another drawer she grabbed a pair of flared light blue jeans and a white V neck t-shirt. She grabbed her gym shoes and some socks pulling them on before braiding her still wet hair. Satisfied with her appearance Makenna grabbed her driver's license, some money, keys and cell phone, and was out the door. Climbing into her Durango and making sure the boxes were still there, she pulled out of the garage and headed for her sisters place. Thirty minutes later she stood in her sister's apartment boxes scattered across the room. Katy was packing her toys in one box while she put her clothes in another.

Makenna and Brooke were in the kitchen wrapping glassware in newspaper. Katy dragged her box of clothes to the familiar room and sat at the table.

"Aunt Makenna what's my room going to be like?" Katy asked bright blue eyes shining.

Makenna turned around and walked over to her. "Well that's entirely up to you. I was thinking we could paint your room any color you want. Along with anything else you want. How does that sound?"

"Can we paint it purple? I like purple! Oh and a friend from school says she has a wall where she can draw on it. I think she said it was a chalk board. Can we do that too?" She asked looking at her aunt.

"That sounds fine by me, but you'll have to ask your mom about that." Makenna said turning around. Brooke finished wrapping a cup when she caught her daughter looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know..." she said looking from Katy then to Makenna when she rolled her eyes. Makenna was squatting next to Katy with the same look on her face. Brooke started laughing, but nodded.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Katy jumped up from the chair and hugged her mom. The three went back to packing when there was a knock at the door. Makenna jumped up from her spot on the floor and answered it. She pulled her some money from her back pocket and paid the pizza boy.

"Lunch is here!" She called setting the pizza box on the table.

Three more hours passed by and the whole apartment was packed and loaded into the back of the Durango and the truck. Brooke and Makenna stood at the front door while Katy was being held my Makenna.

"Well this is it. So long apartment!" Makenna said saluting the room. Katy copied her aunt earning a chuckle from both women. The exited the room and went downstairs to the main desk where Brooke turned in her key and payment for leaving early. Once everyone was situated Makenna pulled away from the old apartment building for the last time and headed for the city.

"I promise you two are gonna like the place. As a present from me how about we eat out tonight? I know this nice Italian restaurant. What do you say?" Makenna asked stopping for a red light.

"Wow! That's a nice car! Look, look!" Katy's voice rang out as she pointed out the window.

The two women looked to see what had the young girl's attention. Makenna caught a glimpse of the driver only to widen her eyes at who it was. Bruce Wayne was checking his phone when he heard a little girl's voice. He looked over and gave the girl a smile before looking at the driver. He smirked at Makenna before she turned away.

"Hey Kenna I didn't know you knew Bruce Wayne. You've been holding out on me!" Brooke said rather loudly. Makenna blushed from embarrassment since she knew he had to of heard the comment.

"I don't know him personally. I've never even talked to the guy! We just happen to always be stopped at the same red light for the second time next to each other. That's it…" Makenna said glancing out of the corner of her eye at Bruce.

He had turned back to his phone, but heard every word. A smirk made its way onto his face. As the light turned green, he waited for Makenna to go first before following her. Bruce followed her past Wayne Enterprises and down a couple more blocks before she pulled into a parking garage. As he drove past the garage his phone beeped.

"Bruce Wayne." He answered.

"Where, may I ask, are you Mister Wayne?" Lucius Fox asked.

"I'm on my way just had to make a quick stop." Bruce answered pulling into the garage for Wayne Enterprises.

"I also found the information on Darren Williams that you requested, along with Makenna Abshire." Lucius said.

"Great. I'll be right up." Bruce answered hanging up the phone and entering the elevator.

Makenna, Brooke and Katy rode the elevator up to the penthouse and once the door was open Brooke's mouth dropped along with Katy's. Makenna laughed at their expression and walked into the center of the room arms out stretched and smiling.

"Welcome to your new home. Please enjoy your stay and now it's time for the tour! Follow me." Makenna said walking down a hallway.

* * *

Wow okay I know this is a long chapter but I just couldn't stop where I wanted to so I hope you all enjoy. Oh and this is my first Batman fanfic. So if anything is wrong please, please, please let me know and I will certainly fix it. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I wasn't expecting to get any reviews on the first chapter! A thank you goes out to Vintage1912, Rosabelleee and LeleChaos. You three are my very first reviewers and for that I thank you! Now on with the story! Oh and if you do not like this story then pleas don't review telling me so.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except my OC's.

**EDIT: 8/1/12: After waking up to a _lovely _review, I have gone through and edited a few pieces of this chapter. **

**Alie (Guest): I am well aware of puppy mills and that was not what I was hinting at when I first wrote this chapter. She was just a nice elderly lady who couldn't watch over all of them. Not all puppies and kittens that are sold on the streets are from puppy millls, but who am I to say that's true. And would you really call someone during a meeting? I think an email/text is a lot easier and less rude than telling someone I have to make a quick phone call so hold on. Anyways thanks and I appreciate that you reviewed. :) **

* * *

Brooke, Katy and Makenna sat at around table in a nice Italian restaurant. Katy was seated in between the two women and was twirling her spaghetti around her fork. The two women watched as Katy tried to keep the spaghetti wrapped around her fork, but a few strands slipped off and hit her in the face. They laughed at the angry expression on her face as Brooke wiped her face with a napkin.

"The spaghetti is being mean to me mommy!" Katy pouted crossing her arms.

Makenna took a bite of her food stifling another laugh as Katy glared at her food. Brooke took Katy's fork and spoon and twirled the noodles on the spoon and fork. She raised the fork to Katy's mouth and waited for her to open.

"Try doing that and stop glaring at your food. You look like it is going to attack you honey." Brooke said still holding the fork.

Katy took the fork and opened her mouth eating the noodles; the glare still plastered on her face. Brooke went back to eating with a shake of her head at her daughter. For being her daughter she sure has many of her aunt Makenna's mannerisms when she was young. Brooke looked toward the front of the restaurant where she caught a glimpse of Bruce Wayne. Makenna had just taken a drink of her water when Brooke nudged her elbow.

"It's seems as though we're being followed by the billionaire playboy himself." Brooke said jokingly.

Makenna choked on her water. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bruce Wayne and a couple business men being escorted to a table to the left of them. Makenna looked away as Bruce turned his eyes in their direction a smirk appearing on his face. She watched as he sat down in a seat facing her, his gaze still on her. Brooke flagged down a waiter and ordered something Makenna didn't hear. As the waiter came back he blocked her view of Bruce. She silently thanked the man in her head.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could use a little something extra." Brooke said pushing a wine bottle across the table.

Makenna read the label and smiled. It was the same wine they had when their parents went away on a business trip. They had found the key to the wine cabinet and decided to have a taste; instead they had drunk the whole bottle. Makenna looked over at her sister who held the same smile on her face. They both raised their glasses and tapped them together before taking a drink. They went back to their food and ordered Katy a small dessert while they shared one. Makenna flagged down a waiter wondering where the bill was.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I could get the bill?" she asked.

"It has already been paid." He answered before walking away.

Makenna turned to Brooke with a questioning look. The latter merely shrugged her shoulders and collected her purse and jacket. She helped Katy into her jacket after wiping some chocolate off her cheek. Makenna copied them as she turned to look at Bruce who was talking. He glanced up and sent a small smirk to her, and then went back to talking. A blush made its way onto her face. Turning on her heel she followed her sister and niece out of the restaurant and into the cool air of Gotham.

"Mommy look puppies! Can we go look?" Katy said pointing to someone selling puppies.

Brooke looked at Makenna but her eyes landed on the person behind her. She smiled and looked down at her daughter. "Sure honey let's go." She grabbed her hand and was pulled to down the sidewalk. Makenna smiled at the two as Katy was handed a puppy to hold. The puppy licked her face causing Katy to laugh.

The clearing of a throat caught her attention. Makenna turned around to see who it was and froze. Standing there with one hand in his pocket while the other dropped from in front of his mouth stood Bruce Wayne. Makenna gave a small smile trying to think of something to say, but was saved by Bruce.

"It seems we do keep running into each other." He smirked.

"So it would seem…"Makenna replied watching him closely.

Bruce held out a hand waiting for Makenna to shake. "I'm sorry how rude of me. I haven't proper introduced myself. Bruce Wayne."

Makenna took his hand and gave it a firm shake. One of the things her father always told her when meeting someone, including in an interview always give a firm shake of the hand. It shows confidence.

"I am well aware of who you are Mister Wayne. It would be blasphemy if I didn't after living in Gotham for so long. I'm Makenna Abshire. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said taking her hand back.

Bruce caught a look of amusement in her eyes as she spoke. "Believe me the pleasure is all mine. I had to see for myself if you were the infamous Makenna Abshire. I've heard so much about you."

Makenna's eyes narrowed, but she kept the smile on her face. Bruce noticed the slight change in her eyes. 'Tread carefully Bruce. Don't say something you'll regret.' He thought.

"Aunt Makenna! Aunt Makenna!" Katy's voice rang out. Makenna glanced down to her left. Katy stood there tugging on her jacket sleeve. The girl looked up at Bruce and tried to hide behind her aunt's arm. Bruce offered the girl a smile who gave one in return.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Abshire. Hopefully we will talk again sometime." Bruce said before walking back to the restaurant. He gave Makenna another smirk before slipping inside the restaurant.

Makenna was planted in her spot confused. What just happened? Why would the Prince of Gotham know who I am? She was brought out of her thoughts by a tugging on her jacket sleeve. Katy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the group of puppies and kids. Brooke was talking to the owner of the dogs.

"Mommy can we keep him please?" Katy asked Brooke.

"No honey. I'm sorry maybe another time." Brooke answered taking the puppy out of her hands and placing it back in the box.

"But mommy she's so cute!" Katy argued.

"I'm sorry honey we can't take her home with us." Brooke said picking up Katy.

Makenna saw the sad look on Katy's face. Ever since Brooke and Darren started fighting Makenna would get a call from a crying Katy. She could hear the arguments over the phone and knew Brooke was trying to get him to lower his voice so Katy wouldn't hear. Since then the only look in Katy's eyes was sadness. Makenna looked over at the puppy Katy had come to like and found out why. The puppy was a black lab with black beady eyes. Makenna turned her head to look across the street and saw a pet store.

"Makenna are you coming?" Brooke called out.

"You two go on ahead I think I left my purse in the restaurant. I'll meet you at home." Makenna waited until Brook had turned around and started walking away before approaching the store. She looked in the window and smiled when she saw one that looked exactly like the one Katy had held. The black lab was climbing over its fellow brothers and sisters trying to get attention. Makenna tapped the glass at the puppy who proceeded to try and bite her finger. She smiled when a store employee walked over.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"I'll take this one." she smiled looking at the black lab. The employee went to the back and picked up the puppy and grabbed the needed supplies Makenna would need.

Makenna stood outside her penthouse door trying to find a way to hide the puppy while juggling the bags of puppy supplies. She knew Brooke was going to be mad, but she had to spoil her niece somehow. Glancing down at her jacket then at the puppy Makenna shrugged.

"Alright little one no barking or making noise, you hear me? No noise." Makenna said to the puppy. A wag of the tail was her only answer as she placed the puppy inside her jacket, and then opened the door. Katy sat on the couch brushing her dolls hair while Brooke was reading a book next to her. She looked up at hearing the door closed. Brooke noticed the small bump in Makenna's jacket and frowned, marking her place and closing her book. She got up from the couch and walked over.

"Please tell me you didn't." Brooke said staring at Makenna.

"I have no idea what you are talking." Makenna answered innocently.

Brooke reached for the front of Makenna's jacket, but failed. Makenna jumped back anticipating her sister's reaction. They danced around the room until a little black head popped out of the top of the jacket and let out a bark. The two women froze. Katy's head whipped around to find the source of the sound. Her eyes landed on Makenna's jacket where she saw the little head.

"Puppy!" She shouted jumping off the couch and running up to the women.

Makenna squatted down to face level with Katy and opened her jacket. She placed the puppy on the floor and watched as she sniffed everything. Makenna turned back to Brooke who wasn't smiling.

"Oh come on. She's my niece I am _required_ to spoil her you know. It's part of my job as an aunt!"

Brooke let out a sigh and smiled slightly, "I know. I just don't want to get her hopes up that everything she sees she can get. I don't have the money."

Makenna placed her arm around her sister's shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you find a job, but there is no rush to get out of here. You can stay as long as you need remember that."

Brooke nodded and watched as the puppy found a spot on the floor and squat. "Uh Kenna…" Brooke trailed off. Makenna followed her gaze and sighed.

"I've got it." She said walking into the kitchen for some paper towels.

"At least it's not carpet."

"Amen to that." Makenna answered walking over to the spot and cleaning it up.

After the mess was cleaned up Makenna, Brooke and Katy went to their respected rooms. Makenna made sure to lay down some old newspaper for the puppy until they made a trip to the pet store. She stopped by Katy's room to find her tucked in with an arm around the puppy; both sleeping. She smiled and went back to her room, set her alarm and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. It's a good thing she works from home, but no new files were sent to her for proofing.

Morning came around quickly. The aroma of eggs and bacon wafted through the penthouse waking Makenna. She heard running footsteps followed by a bark, and the next thing she knew they jumped on her bed effectively waking her up.

"Mommy says breakfast is ready and that it's time to wake up!" Katy jumped up and down on the bed.

Makenna groaned and sat up. When Katy wasn't looking Makenna grabbed her and started tickling her. The two laughed uncontrollably as Katy escaped her aunt's grasp and ran for the kitchen. Makenna gave chase and caught up to her easily and swung her around.

"Alright you two that's enough." Brooke said placing a platter of eggs and bacon on the table along with toast. She grabbed some glasses and poured them some juice and made coffee for herself and Makenna.

Breakfast was silent as everyone ate. The sound of the phone broke the silence. Makenna stood from the table and grabbed the phone. She looked at the caller id and raised an eyebrow at the name Wayne Enterprises. After the third ring she answered.

"Makenna Abshire."

"I thought you'd never answer." Bruce said.

Makenna could picture the smirk on his face to which she rolled her eyes. "Good morning Mister Wayne. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to invite you out for dinner tonight." He said.

"Is there some ulterior motive to this dinner?" Makenna asked.

"I just want to talk to you about something; a possible job opportunity."

Makenna was silent a minute too long. She collected her thoughts and answered. "Let me think about it. Is this the number I can reach you?"

"I'll call you." Bruce said before hanging up.

Makenna stared at the phone and hit the end button carrying it back to the table. Brooke looked up from her piece of toast with a questioning look on her face. "So who was that?"

Instead of answering Makenna handed the phone across the table to Brooke; she scrolled through the caller id until her eyes widened. Brooke looked up mouth agape as she looked back down at the phone. Makenna shrugged and finished her food. Katy had already left the table and came back dressed ready to go somewhere. The dishes were collected and put in the dish washer then Brooke and Makenna both went to their rooms to shower and change.

"So what is the plan for today?" Brooke asked.

Katy was on the floor playing with Maggie. Makenna looked up from her laptop.

"I was thinking we could go and get the paint for Katy's room and then head to the pet store. We do need to get some food, toys and other puppy supplies. Maybe look into doggy school." Makenna answered checking her email. As she was getting ready to close her email her cell phone rang. She reached over to the bedside table and picked it up. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it.

"Who is this?"

_"Is that how you always answer your phone?" _

"Yes but only when I don't recognize the number." Makenna answered.

_"I was thinking of heading to dinner after my meetings and I would like for you to join me." _

"I don't know Bruce...I've got somethings to do and..." Makenna began to say when Bruce cut her off.

_"Sorry to make this short but I have to go. __Meet me at Sapori D'Italia at 6 pm. Hope to see you there."_ he said ending the call.__

Makenna pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She shook her head and placed it next to her on the bed.

"When were you going to tell me the Bruce Wayne asked you out to dinner?" Brooke asked over hearing her phone call.

Makenna closed the laptop without replying and stood up. "I wasn't planning on going that's why I didn't tell you."

"Oh come on you can't leave a handsome man such as Bruce to sit there all alone." Brooke countered blocking her sister's path.

Makenna saw no way out of this. She knew her sister would pester her all day about not going so she decided to just give in. "Fine you win. I'll go." She sighed.

Brooke grinned and ran into her sister's room to find something for her to wear tonight. Makenna followed slowly and leaned on the door jamb watching as Brooke rooted through her closet. Five minutes later Brooke made a noise and pulled a black dress out. Makenna remembered why she put that at the back of her closet.

"I can't wear that…"

"Why not, I think it's cute." Brooke said looking over the dress.

Makenna grabbed the dress and stuck her hand into it locating the massive hole. Brooke's mouth formed an 'O' as she turned to the pile of clothes on the bed. "We'll figure out what you will wear later. For now let's go get that paint and other stuff." Agreeing, Makenna tossed the dress onto the bed and followed Brooke and Katy out the door, bringing Maggie with them.

It took them two hours to gather everything they needed and were standing in Katy's room. They set up Maggie's place in the penthouse and started moving things from Katy's room to start painting. Makenna and Brooke finished putting the tape around the edges and over the outlets when they looked at the clock. Four thirty pm. Brooke pushed Makenna out of the room and into her own. She went through the clothes still piled on top of Makenna's bed. Brooke pulled out a gray Maggie tunic and a pair of black leggings along with some black flats.

"Shower now or you're going to be late." Brooke said pushing Makenna toward the bathroom.

"Aye, aye captain Brooke." Makenna saluted as the door closed.

An hour later and she was dress and putting the finishing touches of make up on. She pulled her hair up into a half pony tail and straightened it. Her sister lent her a black clutch that held her cell phone, cards and a tube of lip gloss. Makenna shook her head at the last; she wasn't a fan of lip glass or make up. She only used eyeliner and foundation; that was it. Walking into the family room she cleared her throat gaining her sister's attention.

"Well don't you look snazzy." She said.

Makenna rolled her eyes and stood still as Brooke inspected her. Making sure nothing was out of place. Before she knew it, she was standing outside of Sapori D'Italia with three minutes to spare. Taking a deep breath she walked inside and told the host who she was meeting. She followed the host to the table where Bruce was sitting talking on the phone. Upon seeing her, Bruce closed the phone and stood up.

"I'm glad to see you made it." He said with a smile.

Makenna smiled in return and sat down. They looked over the menu and ordered when the waiter brought over a bottle of wine and filled their glasses. Makenna reached for the glass and brought it to her lips smelling it before taking a sip. Bruce watched as he took a drink. To say he wasn't curious was an understatement. He wanted to know more about Makenna Abshire than what he was able to find.

"Now about that business opportunity I was telling you about." He said. A smile graced his features as he noticed Makenna's eyes widen slightly. Curious indeed.

* * *

Okay I think I went a little over board with this chapter…7 freaking pages…that's a new record! I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review. I hope this is too everyone's liking! I couldn't help myself, I stopped playing my Sims 2 seasons game to get this chapter done and posted.


	3. Chapter 3

So I just realized I couldn't just stop at chapter two. So here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:..Nothing still…Just my Oc's and yeah...

* * *

"_Now about that business opportunity I was telling you about." He said. A smile graced his features as he noticed Makenna's eyes widen slightly. He was very curious indeed._

Makenna's eyes focused on Bruce, trying to find anything to hint at him lying to her. When she found nothing she took another sip of wine and set the glass down. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

"What type of business opportunity? A job perhaps or are you just pulling my leg?" She inquired.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, one arm lying on the table twirling the wine in his glass. She was sharp, he will give her that. He didn't answer her right away, instead just looking at her; reading her. Makenna raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"From what I've read you are no longer a lawyer. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you quit?" he asked.

Bruce saw her tense which brought a lot more questions and theories to mind. He'd have to remember to dig a little deeper later tonight. Makenna took a long drink from her wine glass and set it down.

"I'd rather not get into that. It's a personal matter…" she answered looking anywhere but at him.

"Why become an editor?"

"The look in your eyes tells me you think I work for the newspaper, well I don't so no worries about our get together tonight will appear on the front page. I work for a smaller company and I handle all of their client's files and some legal documents. I make sure everything is correct and that there are no errors. Plus I like reading." Makenna answered looking back at Bruce.

The smirk appeared on Bruce's face again. Perfect, that was the last piece to the puzzle. Just as he was about to speak the waiter walked over with their food. He waited until the waiter left before speaking. Makenna picked up her knife and fork cutting into a piece of her eggplant parmesan.

"I want you to come work for Wayne Enterprises."

"Archives?"

"No it will be the same as what you are doing now just for me, and your own floor and office. You'll work with Lucius Fox. Basically you'll go over the legal documents for the company and any other files Lucius feels you must look over." Bruce said before starting to eat.

Makenna was shocked. She didn't answer for a while. They ate in a somewhat comfortable silence each looking up at the other every so often. Makenna was thinking over Bruce's job offer, but she wasn't sure if she should take it. It's true she wasn't making that much from the company she is currently with even after 4 years. Makenna finished off her glass of wine when she saw Bruce lift the bottle about to pour her more. She placed her hand over the top of her glass with a smirk.

"Are you trying to get a possible employee drunk Mister Wayne?" she jested.

Bruce smirked back, "Not at all Miss Abshire. I just thought you would like a refill."

"You are too kind Mister Wayne, but I should probably just stick to one glass."

"Can't handle your alcohol Miss Abshire?" his smirk widened.

Makenna narrowed her eyes and grinned. "Oh quite contraire, I can handle alcohol better than some women. I just don't want the bill to be ridiculously expensive or make the restaurant run out of alcohol."

To that Bruce raised an eyebrow. Most of the women he's taken out always end up drunk by the end of the night, and that was only after two glasses. He watched as Makenna took a drink of water and leaned back in her chair. Now was when he took the chance to look her over. She wasn't wearing a clingy dress or too high heels. She was dressed modestly which told him a little more about her. She played with the water glass, tilting it back and forth.

"I'll take the job."

Bruce was snapped from his thoughts and glanced across the table. He heard her correctly, but he wanted to make sure. "I missed that, could you repeat it?"

Makenna gave him a funny look, but repeated herself. "I said I'll take the job."

"Excellent. I'll have Lucius give you a call when I return from a business trip. He'll let you know when you'll start; now how about some dessert?"

Makenna let out a small laugh, but quickly covered it with a cough. It didn't get by Bruce who smirked in return.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing it's just from what I hear now ever makes it to dessert with you. I just find it funny that I am the first one." Makenna genuinely smiled.

Bruce's smirk turned into a smile. She certainly did her homework that was sure. A beeping came from the black clutch that sat on the table. Both patrons looked at is before Makenna opened it and took out her phone. She had one message from her sister and an unknown number. Her brow furrowed at the unknown number. She looked at Bruce with an apologetic look as she checked her voicemail; only one message from Brooke. As she listened to the message her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed and her lips were tightly pressed. Bruce's own brows furrowed at the drastic change in express. He silently flagged down a waiter and asked for the bill, paying it just as Makenna snapped the phone shut.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Something came up." Makenna said with a hint of anger.

Bruce stood up and followed her out of the restaurant. As Makenna turned to walk down the sidewalk Bruce grabbed her arm stopping her. He turned her towards him and if looks could kill, whoever the look was destined for would be more than six feet under.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bruce questioned.

Makenna saw a strange look in his eyes but paid it no mind. She merely shook her head no and turned to walk away only to be stopped again.

"Bruce please let me go now." She hissed not looking at him.

"Let me give you a ride. You'll get there faster." He said ignoring her tone.

She looked at him and nodded. It was faster than walking she admitted. Once the car came around Bruce opened the passenger door for her and closed it once she was in. He walked around the front and sat in the driver's seat. For once the paparazzi weren't around which made it easier for them to leave. He peeled away from the curb burning rubber as he went. Makenna started straight ahead as he drove not worrying about how fast he was going. Before she knew it he had pulled into an all too familiar parking garage. Then it dawned on her.

"How do you know where I live? Wait never mind… don't answer that…Um thank you for the ride and for dinner. It was great. As for the job I don't know how to thank you enough." She said a slight blush on her face.

"You're welcome. Now don't you have somewhere to be?" he smirked.

Makenna nodded and walked away sending him a little wave goodbye and entered the elevator. Bruce pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Mister Wayne how may I help you?" Lucius answered.

"I need you to pull some phone records from Makenna Abshire." Bruce said pulling out of the garage and heading home.

"Of course I'll send them once I get them. Did she accept the job?"

"Surprisingly she did. I'll give her a few days to get things finalized at her work and then have her start."

"You told her you were going on a business trip didn't you?" Lucius questioned typing away on a computer.

"You know me too well Lucius." Bruce chuckled.

"Someone has to keep you in line." Lucius joked before hanging up.

Bruce smirked. If it wasn't for Lucius he wouldn't have any of the supplies or armor he needed as Batman. He glanced up at the sky to see the Bat signal and sped off towards the Batcave.

Makenna strolled into the penthouse familiar to find Brooke crying. Katy was nowhere to be seen.

"She's in my bed for the night." Brooke said.

Makenna walked over and sat down next to her sister pulling her into a hug. They sat hugging each other while Brooke cried into Makenna's shirt. Makenna rubbed her sisters back and lightly rocking her back and forth. Brooke pulled away a few minutes later and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brooke what happened?" Makenna asked quietly. All she could grasp from the message it had something to do with Darren and the divorce.

"D-Darren…he…he called asking where Katy and I moved to and when I told him with you he freaked out. He just started cussing and yelling. From what else I could make out between his yelling there were some other guys with him. I don't want any trouble with him especially when Katy is around."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you and Katy. We could get a restraining order. I just need to know if he's made any threats against you." Makenna said.

Brooke looked away when Makenna said the word threats.

"Brooke he hasn't threaten you has he? If so you have to tell me. Please I need to know so I can help keep you and Katy safe."

"That's not your job Makenna. I don't want you getting involved."

Makenna stared at her sister and gave a short laugh. "I've been involved ever since you married that asshole. I knew he was trouble from the start but never had any proof. Now I do and I will do anything to help you. Now please tell me what he has said to you."

Tears trickled down Brooke's cheek as she recalled previously encounters with her ex-husband. "He said he would have them take Katy away from me. He'd tell his lawyer that I'm not fit to be a mother; that I can't pay the bills or put food on the table for the both of us. Then he said if we so much as moved he would hunt me down and make sure I regretted ever moving. I thought he was kidding!"

"Does he have any connections to the mob?" Makenna asked a serious look on her face.

Brooke sniffled and looked at her sister and shook her head. "I don't know he was always quiet about his work so I never pushed it."

"Mommy I can't sleep." Katy said walking into the room; her little hand rubbing at her eyes.

Brooke stood and picked Katy up. "How about if I came to bed; would you be able to sleep then?"

Katy nodded and laid her head on her mom's shoulder and closed her eyes. Makenna still sat on the couch going over her conversation with Brooke. She knew Darren was a jerk and now she wished she had dug a little deeper into his background. Standing up she grabbed her laptop and went into her room. As the computer booted up she quickly changed into her pajama's and put her hair into a pony tail. Quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth she logged on and looked for any information on Darren Williams she didn't already know. Makenna was oblivious to the dark figure standing in a dark corner of the room.

"Makenna Abshire correct?" a gravelly voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Makenna said looking around the room. Her eyes widened upon seeing who it was and before she knew it his name slipped from her lips. "Batman."

He emerged from the shadows and stood at the foot of her bed staring at her. They watched each other closely neither saying a word. Makenna turned back to her laptop to continue reading what she found, but the information disappeared. She was confused the information was right there not five minutes ago.

"What the hell?" she said. Next thing she knew a flutter of black appeared at her side and took the laptop. She watched as he scanned over the web page and clicked a few keys before handing the computer back to her. Makenna looked at what he pulled up and gasped. A surveillance photo from the bank Darren worked at was there.

"Look closely." Batman said.

Makenna did as he said and looked. She knew to look for anything out of the ordinary and found something. Darren was talking to the masked robber as if he knew who it was. When she looked up Batman was gone, the curtains fluttering from the light breeze.

"Thanks." She whispered closing the window and locking it.

She copied the image to a flash drive along with the other information she found from a few more websites. Once everything was copied she put the flash drive next to her alarm and set the alarm for six am. She had to print the information she found and give it to her sisters divorce lawyer and then maybe the police. Climbing under the sheets she turned off the light and went to bed lost in her thoughts as she drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Phew! This one took a little longer to type than I thought! I'll definitely start on the next chapter tomorrow morning. Night everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Vinatgegirl1912 and Rosabelleee for their reviews! They make me so happy. I'd also like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts list! Now I shall let you all get to reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Batman. Nor do I own Zac Brown Band's song Chicken Fried or Within Temptation's song Memories, just my lovely OC's.

* * *

Makenna sat at a desk in the back of the Gotham City library. She was scanning over the information she printed, highlighter and pen in hand. Her eyes flicked back and forth rapidly from page to page. Every now and then she would highlight and circle things that either made no sense and things to look up. Makenna reached and picked up her cell phone vibrating on the wooden table top. Without looking at who was calling she flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Makenna? I thought we were painting Katy's room today?" Brooke asked.

Makenna looked at the time on the phone and groaned. Three hours went by quickly when you're engrossed in your work. "I'm at the library. I guess I got carried away. You go ahead and get started I'm on my way."

She hung up and tossed the phone into her messenger bag and started gathering her papers; stuffing them into the bag. The sound of footsteps close by caught her attention along with a whispered voice.

"I thought you saw her come in here." It whispered harshly.

"I did! She must be somewhere in the back." Another whispered.

"Find her. The boss wants to see her alive." A third man whispered.

Makenna softly cursed. She recognized one of the voices, Darren. She saw a shadow and ran toward an aisle of books. When she didn't hear anything, she glanced around the corner to see a man in black standing in front of the table she vacated. He turned in her direction just as Makenna quickly hide again.

"She's not here." He whispered a little louder. Makenna's phone fell out of her bag and hit the wooden floor loudly.

"Shit…"she whispered quickly picking up the phone. The man heard the noise and went to investigate. He approached the aisle and pulled out a gun before entering the aisle. Nothing was there. He grunted and walked away. Makenna's heart beat rapidly.

"I've got to get out of here." She said scanning the other end of the library. The three men were at the far left end of the library, nowhere near her position. Taking a deep breath she walked along the side wall where more desks and people sat. Aisle of books provided cover for her as she made her way to the entrance of the library. She sent a smile at the librarian behind the counter and slipped out the door. Makenna made it halfway down the sidewalk when she was seen.

"There she is! Come on get her!" one of the men shouted.

Makenna swore and took off down the sidewalk dodging people as she ran. The messenger bag slapped against the back of her legs as she ran. She glanced behind her to see where the men where, but quickly sped up. She looked around for a place to hide but found none. So she approached a group of people standing on the curb and looked back and forth across the street. No cars were coming so she took her chance to cross only to hear the screech of tires on pavement. Her head whipped around to see a familiar car fast approaching. The driver slammed on the brakes at the last minute causing Makenna to jump on the hood of the car.

"Whoa…I still got it." She smiled before glaring at the driver. The driver side door opened as Bruce got out and leaned on the door. Makenna's glare disappeared when she saw who it was. A shout caught her attention as the men from the library found her.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and chat. I'm currently being chased. See ya!" Makenna said jumping off the hood of the car and running down the street. She zigzagged between cars when one stopped right in front of her.

The passenger side door opened to reveal Bruce. "Get in."

Makenna hopped in and slammed the door just as Bruce hit the gas. She turned around and looked out the back window of the car to see the men and Darren standing in the middle of the street. She turned back around and faced the front trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you were on a business trip." She said looking at Bruce.

Bruce glanced over at her and smirked. "I just got back when you ran out in front of my car."

"There was no car coming when I started crossing. You just appeared out of nowhere thank you very much."

Bruce pulled into the garage of Makenna's penthouse and put the car in park. Makenna opened her door and exited the car. She leaned down to look at Bruce and smiled. "Thank you for helping me out back there."

"Who were those men?" he asked smirk disappearing from his face.

Makenna looked at him and sighed. "I only knew one of the men. His name is Darren, my sister's ex-husband."

"Do you know what he wants?" Bruce asked.

"No idea. All I know is he called my sister last night threatening to hunt her down. That's all I know…I got to go. I'm still waiting for that call from Mister Fox." She said with a smile as she closed the door.

Bruce smirked as he waited for her to enter the elevator before leaving.

"I'm back!" Makenna shouted as she placed her back on the table. Maggie came running out and jumping at Makenna's leg. Makenna reached down and pet the puppy and scratched behind her ears. Maggie barked and led her to Katy's room where the smell of paint was strong. Brooke was showing Katy the proper way to paint when Makenna entered.

"Aunt Kenna mommy's going to let me help you two paint my room!" Katy beamed holding the paint brush.

Makenna pulled off her sweatshirt and tossed it onto the hallway floor. She grabbed a paint roller, dipped it into the paint and started painting. Brooke turned on the stereo letting the music float through the room. Zac Brown Band's song Chicken Fried came on and Brooke and Makenna turned to each other smiling. They sang along with smiles on their faces while they painted. Katy giggled at the women as they singed and danced around.

The painting took them longer than expected due to dancing and singing. They eventually finished and looked at their handiwork. The walls were now a light purple color the last thing that needed to be done was the chalkboard paint. Makenna was left to paint the final wall as Brooke and Katy ordered food and went to pick it up. She turned to the iPod dock and searched through the songs. When she found the one she wanted, she hit play and opened the paint can. The sound of a violin played as the song started. Makenna went to painting the wall and singing along when the chorus came on.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay_

_Remind me it's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Makenna hummed the rest of the song as she reminisced about her parents and all the good times they had. She laughed when she remembered the first time her and Brooke painted a room.

"_That's not how you do it Makenna!" Brooke said._

"_Oh please I know exactly how to paint and this is how you do it!" Makenna replied rolling the paint roller up and down the wall. Something wet hit the back of her head. She reached a hand up to her hair and pulled away revealing cream colored paint. She turned around to look at her sister only to find her painting another wall. _

_An evil grin appeared on Makenna's face. She grabbed a nearby paint brush, dipped it in the paint and walked up to her sister. She tapped her should causing Brooke to turn around and swiped the paint brush across her face. _

"_You're going to pay for that." Brooke warned. _

_The grin was still plastered on Makenna's face when a paint brush hit her in the face. She ran a hand over her face removing some of the paint. Brooke smirked only to have a glob of paint hit the front of her shirt. _

"_It's on now." Brooke said sticking her hand in the paint can. _

"_Bring it." Makenna replied copying her sister's movements. Their parents were nowhere to be seen. They had left to pick up some more paint. When they came home the hear shouts and screams coming from the back room. As they ran to the room they stopped in their tracks and laughed at the scene. _

_Brooke and Makenna were rolling around on the floor; paint brushes in their hands and hit one another with it. Needless to say the room was covered in paint, including the ceiling. Brook pinned Makenna to the floor and laughed in victory. The sound of laughter made them both stop what they were doing and look towards the door. They froze seeing their parents standing there with their hands over their mouths. _

"_Uh oh…"Brooke said._

"_We're in trouble." Makenna finished. _

_They were expecting to be yelled at when their parent's broke out into a fit of laughter. _

"Makenna we're back!" Brooke shouted from the kitchen. Makenna shook her head and looked at the wall. She finished painting while replaying the memory. After placing the paint brush in a bucket she walked into the kitchen. The smell of Chinese food floated around the air. She walked over and picked up her container and a fork, and then sat at the table.

"Still don't know how to use chopsticks huh?" Brooke said motioning to the fork.

Makenna shot a playful glare at her and shrugged. "I never could learn how to hold them so I gave up. They make good decorations."

The three sat and ate exchanging small talk when Brooke asked Makenna about her dinner with Bruce.

"So how did it go last night?" she asked with a smile.

"It was good. We ate, talked and then he asked me if I wanted dessert." Makenna answered nonchalantly.

"And did you say yes?"

Makenna shook her head earning a look from her sister. "You called me right after he asked. Then I came home."

"Oh I see. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. He understood. Besides he offered me a job…" she trailed off.

Brooke dropped her chopsticks as her mouth dropped at the information. Makenna looked up confused.

"What?"

"Did you take the job?" Brooke asked.

Makenna nodded her head. Her sister squealed with delight and jumped up and hugged Makenna. Brooke went on to ask her when she starts and what she was going to be doing. Katy continued to eat and watched the two. The phone started ringing, that was Makenna's chance to escape her questioning sister, but Katy jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. She walked over and held the phone out to Makenna. "It's for you Aunt Kenna."

Makenna took the phone from Katy and shooed her sister away.

"This is Makenna."

"_Hello this is Lucius Fox from Wayne Enterprises."_

"Oh yes, of course. How are you?"

"_I am quite alright. I wanted to let you know your first day will be Thursday. I'll meet you in the lobby and show you your office. I look forward to meeting and working with you Miss Abshire." _Lucius said.

"Thank you. I look forward to meeting you too." Makenna replied.

"_Oh and Miss Abshire, wear something nice. I suspect Mister Wayne will want to see you also. Good bye." _

Makenna hung up and looked at her sister. Brooke finished her food and was trying to listen to Makenna's conversation. She took a drink from her glass and wiped her mouth.

"I know you're going to say yes, but will you help me pick out something to wear for Thursday? I will be starting at Wayne Enterprises…" Makenna said before being hugged by her sister.

"Of course what would you do without me?" Brooke squealed dragging Makenna to her room.

"What have I gotten myself into…" she groaned sitting on her bed.

Brooke went through Makenna's closet again picking out a couple outfits. Sure she still had two days until she started, but she wanted to be prepared. Makenna dodged a stray shoe flying from her sister's hand.

"Why do you still have all of these suits? They just won't do. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes." Brooke said fingering through the many pencil skirt and pant suits.

Makenna groaned and fell on her back already regretting asking her sister for help. If there was one thing she hated it was shopping.

The next day Makenna found herself at the mall. Brooke was walking ahead looking into every store window. Katy held Makenna's hand looking around. Makenna was overcome with another yawn as she remembered getting barely any sleep. She was visited by Batman again. How he kept getting into her room she had no idea and he said no more than three words to her before placing a folder on her desk. She had spent most of the night looking through the file he left and was amazed that he had found more information on Darren, including his ties to the mob.

Brooke grabbed Makenna's arm and dragged her and Katy into another store eliciting a groan from Makenna. Brooke went through the racks and grabbed every fancy shirt, pants and skirts she could find, and then pushed Makenna to the dressing rooms.

Three hours later and they were back home, hands filled with clothing and shoe bags. Makenna dropped the bags and fell face first onto the couch. Maggie jumped onto her back and lay down.

"I am never going shopping with you again." Makenna said into the couch.

"Come on it wasn't that bad!" Brooke said sitting down with Katy in her lap. The little girl held her new doll.

Makenna lifted her head and glared at her sister who laughed. She put her head back down on the couch and groaned into the fabric earning a bark from Maggie. Makenna sat like that for a few more minutes before sitting up and heading to her room to put everything away. She would spend the rest of the day relaxing and organizing her room. She looked around; her desk was a mess it was a miracle she could find anything on it. Clothes littered the floor from being thrown from her closet the previous night. She started picking up her clothes and hanging them in her closet. She tossed her shoes in the closet not caring where they ended up.

Once everything was in its proper place Makenna worked on her desk. She placed the folder of information on the bed making sure she didn't throw it away. The top of the desk was organized and cleaned so she moved on to the drawers. Pulling one open she groaned, why did she have to be such a pack rat? Makenna pulled her garbage can close and started throwing old papers and notebooks away. There was a knock at her door before it opened.

"Aunt Makenna what are you doing?" Katy asked walking into the room.

"I'm just organizing my desk and getting rid of some stuff. Would you like to help?" Makenna asked.

"Sure!" Katy skipped over and listened as her aunt told her what to throw away and what to keep. They each worked on a drawer when Katy found an old jewelry box. She opened it up, looking inside.

"Wow that's pretty." She said.

Makenna looked over and smiled. She forgot where she had put that. She put the papers back in the drawer she was working on and grabbed the box from Katy. A silver necklace with a ring on the chain sat on the bottom. There was an assortment of old jewelry that her grandmother had given her when she was younger. Brooke had one just like it. Katy looked into the box as Makenna pulled the necklace out.

"This ring belonged to your great grandmother and this one belonged to your grandpa." Makenna told Katy pulling out another ring.

Makenna unclasped the necklace and placed it around Katy's neck. She smiled as the younger girl looked at the ring. Katy looked up at her aunt and asked, "Can I keep it?"

"Of course I was planning on giving it to you as a birthday present. Speaking of which your birthday is in a couple weeks, is there anything special you want to do?" Makenna asked.

"Could we go back to that restaurant you took mommy and I too last time?" Katy asked looking up from the ring.

Makenna smiled and nodded. Katy hugged her aunt and ran to tell me mom and show her the ring. Makenna turned back to the box and pulled out another silver chain putting her father's wedding ring on it. She then put the necklace on and held the ring in her palm.

"I miss you dad and I promise I will find the person responsible for your death; even if it kills me." Makenna said grasping the necklace.

* * *

Whoa eight…pages. That is a new record for me. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Since I am in love with this story I just had to type up this chapter. It has been bugging me since I posted the last chapter and I wanted you all to read it. Again a thank you goes out to Vintagegirl1912, and the three anonymous reviewers. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: Really? Must I do this for all the chapters? We all know I don't own Batman just my oc's…

* * *

Makenna stood outside of Wayne Enterprises looking up at all the floors. She looked down at her phone for the time. Five minutes till she had to show up. She looked over her outfit hoping it was acceptable. Black wide waist band pants, white belted kimono sleeved top, black pumps and purse. Glancing back at her phone she pushed the door open and entered Wayne Enterprises. A woman sat at the front desk typing away at a computer. She didn't look up when Makenna approached her. Makenna opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to the punch.

"Miss Abshire."

Makenna turned to her left and saw an older African American man in a nice suit standing by the elevator, hands behind his back. Makenna walked over and said hello, sticking out her hand for the man to shake.

"You must be Lucius Fox. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine Miss Abshire." He said with a smile of his own.

He pressed the button for the elevator and held the door open for her. Once they were inside Makenna's eyes widened at the number of floors. Lucius pressed a number that Makenna should probably remember but her mind was on what all the other floors were used for. The door opened to reveal a conference room surrounded by glass windows and a glass door. Sitting inside was Bruce Wayne himself. Lucius walked toward the room and held the door open as Makenna walked inside. Bruce sat up in his chair and gave Makenna his trademark smirk.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises Miss Abshire. How do you like it so far?" he asked leaning on the table.

"Seeing as how I've only seen the front lobby, the elevator and this room, it's fantastic." Makenna said still standing.

"Why don't you take a seat Miss Abshire?" Lucius said indicating to the seat in front of her. Lucius took a seat in between the two and placed a folder in front of him. Makenna didn't remember seeing the folder but shrugged it off. Lucius flipped through some of the pages before sliding the folder to Bruce who also went through it. They gave each other a look before turning their gazes on Makenna. She looked from Bruce to Lucius and then back to Bruce.

"Is something wrong?" she asked still staring at Bruce.

"We just have one question before we show up your office." Lucius said looking her in the eyes.

"Why did you decide to become a lawyer and why did you quit?" Bruce asked leaning back in his chair. He knew she'd have to answer this time. He wouldn't fire if she decided not to answer. He just wanted to know why someone so close to being promoted suddenly quite.

Makenna sat up straighter in her chair. She didn't like telling people the reason she quit and she was thankful her previous employer didn't ask her about it. She had all the credentials they were looking for and didn't bother contacting the law firm. She watched as Bruce leaned forward in his chair waiting for her to answer. Lucius also leaned forward watching her. Makenna sighed and decided to get it out there.

"My father was murdered when I was twenty. I was halfway through my English degree when I received the news. After that my whole life changed. I went back to school, but wasn't really there, not mentally. My mind was on figuring out who would kill my father and that was when it hit me. I changed my major to become a lawyer and after that I made it my life goal to help others with their problems. I wasn't the top of my class like my father was when he went to Harvard, but I didn't care. As long as I could help others I was set. I applied to the same law firm my father worked at and was hired."

Makenna paused for a second to collect her thoughts. Bruce and Lucius exchanged a look of curiosity. They could tell it was hard for her to tell them. Lucius was about to tell her she didn't have to continue, but when she looked up he stopped. The look in her eyes was determination mixed with anger.

"My last client was in the middle of a divorce with her husband. He was an alcoholic and abuser; they had one kid, a boy around my niece's age. The wife asked for me personally since my father handled a previous case for her. So I took the case but I never expected anything to happen. Her husband was in police custody with no bail, but one night he was released. I wasn't informed by the police when I should have been. I was too late. I arrived at my clients home with some police back up, one of whom is now the Commissioner. When we got there it was a nightmare…" she paused again blinking her eyes and looking to the ceiling before continuing.

"That bastard murdered his wife and son right in front of me. After that the case was thrown out due to her death and the husband was never tried or sent to prison due to inadmissible evidence. The judge was a friend of the husband and wouldn't budge on the case. As my boss said I wasn't in the right frame of mind after that incident. I had spent months going to therapy sessions due to what I saw that night. That's why I quit and focused on finishing my English degree."

Bruce's eyes held a tint of rage after hearing her story. He quickly hid it when Makenna looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Lucius smiled at the woman and stood up.

"I think now is the time to officially welcome you to Wayne Enterprises. I'm glad to have someone so determined working with me. You picked the perfect candidate Mister Wayne." Lucius said.

Makenna was confused. Was this all a test? To see how she handled herself? She slouched back in her seat and sighed. Lucius walked over to her and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and stood up.

"Now how about I show you where your office will be. Mister Wayne will you be joining us?" Lucius asked turning toward a silent Bruce. Makenna looked over at him surprised he hadn't said anything. She caught the hardened look on his face and was again confused. Why would he care so much about her story? It wasn't like he could do anything. Bruce looked to Lucius and caught Makenna looking at him. His smirk was once again on his face as he stood up.

"No something important has come up." He said walking up to them. He leaned down to Makenna's ear and whispered. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises."

A shiver ran down Makenna's back as Bruce's warm breath hit her ear. She turned around and watched him walk into the elevator. Lucius cleared his throat and exited the room. Makenna snapped out of her thoughts and followed him to a different elevator. She was certain the confused expression that kept appearing on her face would stay there permanently if she wasn't careful. When the doors opened she followed Lucius inside and watched as he pressed a button labeled B1. Instead of going down the elevator went up which earned Lucius another confused look. He chuckled and didn't say anything.

"Shouldn't we be going to the basement? That is what the buttons with a B tend to lead too." She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes well let's just say the basement is already in use and has a different button. One in which you don't need to know. Your office is the floor below Mister Wayne's. It was recently renovated for your arrival and you will have the entire floor to yourself." He answered as the doors opened.

Makenna exited the elevator and stared in awe at the large space and windows to the left. She walked over to the big windows and stared down at the busy streets of Gotham. As she turned around she caught sight of her office tucked neatly in a back corner with more floor to ceiling windows. Makenna walked into her office and ran her hand along the mahogany wood desk and leather chair. Filing cabinets lined the wall to her right along with some boxes sitting on the floor. Lucius watched as she picked up one of the boxes and opened it. She groaned upon seeing what was in the box. Apparently there was no filing system to the legal documents so they were thrown together in boxes. Now she knew the reason for the filing cabinets.

"I'll leave you to your work Miss Abshire." Lucius said. Makenna waved her hand in his direction without looking up from the box.

Makenna picked the box up and carried it out into the big open space outside her office. She went back for the others and placed them on the floor before grabbing each one and flipping them over. The documents fluttered to the floor and scattered all around. Makenna sat down and started going through each and every document putting them in piles and labeling each box correspondingly.

The hours flew by as Makenna was still going through and organizing all the documents. She didn't look up when the elevator door opened up to reveal Bruce. She didn't even acknowledge that she heard the door beep. Bruce walked into the room and stopped when he saw the papers scattered all over the floor. A smirk gracing his features as he walked forward, but before he could go any further Makenna's hand shot out pointing her index finger at him.

"Do not move another step." She said not once looking up.

"It looks like a bomb went off in here." He said squatting down and watching Makenna's hand rustle through the papers.

"I have a method to my madness Mister Wayne. There was absolutely no organizational method to these papers so I took it into my own hands to properly organize them." She said placing a stack of papers in a box.

"Do you even know what time it is?" he asked.

Makenna still didn't look up as she grabbed another stack of papers and placing them in their proper spot.

"I'll take that as a no. It's almost eleven…" he said trailing off.

"Is that all? I should be done in a few more hours." Makenna answered.

Bruce gave her a look then shook his head letting out a light laugh. "It's almost eleven o'clock at night Miss Abshire."

At that Makenna's head shot up. She looked toward the windows to see it was dark out. She let out a light curse as she started moving the papers into one pile. A hand brushed hers as she reached for a stray paper. She knew it was Bruce but the blush still appeared on her cheeks. So her sister was right she does have a slight crush on her new boss. She pushed her auburn hair behind her ear as she took the paper from Bruce and started to stand up. The same hand appeared in front of her face offering her a helping hand. She gladly took it sending a smile to Bruce silently thanking him.

"I'm guessing you worked through lunch and seeing as how dinner time has passed what do you say to me taking out to dinner?" Bruce asked.

"Uh…sure, sounds good. Let me grab my purse and shoes." Makenna replied walking into her office. She slipped on her shoes and slung her purse over her should and walked to the elevator where Bruce was waiting.

"Ready?" he smirked pressing the button to the lobby.

They sat in silence as Bruce drove them to a hotel for dinner. As he pulled up the paparazzi started taking pictures. Makenna looked over at Bruce for help when he climbed out of the car and closing the door. He walked over to her side of the car and opened her door. He took her hand, closed the door and covered her face as she shied away from the flashing cameras. She pressed her cheek close to Bruce's chest as they walking into the hotel.

"Ah Mister Wayne I have you table ready." The host said leading them to their table.

Makenna glanced down at their entwined hands as the followed the host up a set of stairs and onto the balcony overlooking the front of the hotel. A waiter came by and took their drink order as they looked over the menu. Makenna looked at the menu not sure what she wanted. She had never been here before and didn't know what was good. Bruce watched as she furrowed her brow as she read over the menu. The waiter came back with their drinks when Bruce ordered for the both of them. Makenna looked at him as she handed the waiter her menu.

"Thanks." She said picking up her glass.

They slipped into an awkward silence. Makenna didn't know what to say so she settled on looking around the room. A females voice from behind caught her attention.

"Bruce is that you?" it asked.

Bruce looked over Makenna's should. "Rachel." Bruce said standing up to greet her.

Makenna looked between the two and thought she saw a little tension. She brushed it off and waved a waiter over ordering a stronger drink. Bruce and the woman Rachel talked as Makenna pulled out her phone checking for any messages. Five missed called and three text messages. The calls and messages were from her sister. She sent a quick message back reassuring Brooke that she was alright. She heard Bruce and Rachel say bye and set her phone on the table. Bruce sat down and took a drink.

"Sorry about that. Rachel's a childhood friend." He said setting the glass down. He saw Makenna's phone flash and looked at her.

"It's alright. It's nice to see childhood friends every now and then. You're lucky that you still have one living in the city and she's nice too." Makenna said ignoring her phone.

"Here is your drink miss." The waiter said placing the short glass on the table. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the drink.

Makenna picked it up and downed half of it. She caught the look Bruce was giving her and raised her own eyebrow. "What? Can you blame a girl for needing something a little stronger than wine?"

Bruce smirked and shook his head. A soft vibrating sound got their attention as Makenna's phone flashed and vibrated against the table. She looked at the caller id and mouthed _sorry _to Bruce before answering.

"Where are you? We've been worried sick!" Brooke screeched on the other end of the phone.

Makenna pulled the phone away from her ear cringing at the loud noise. She rolled her eyes as her sister kept going on and on about Makenna not answering her phone all day.

"If you must know I'm out to dinner with someone." Makenna said glancing at Bruce.

Brooke stopped talking. Makenna pulled the phone away from her ear again and looked to make sure the call didn't drop. She put it back to her ear and waited for Brooke to answer. Another minute went by before she heard anything.

"Are you out with your new boss?" Brooke asked. Makenna could picture the grin on her sister's face. She ran a hand over her face then into her hair.

"I think right now he is just Bruce and not my boss." Bruce looked up upon hearing his name. Makenna shot him a quick glance when she saw the waiter approaching with their food. "I'm sorry Brooke I've gotta go. Bye!" Makenna said quickly hanging up the phone.

When their food arrived they ate and occasionally conversed. They both finished eat at the same time and pushed their plates away. Makenna brought her glass to her lip and was taking a drink when she saw a familiar figure. She choked on her drink and started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked worry lacing his voice.

All she could do was nod and motion to a group of men at a table in the back by the windows. Bruce turned around and looked. He turned back around to see Makenna trying to hide. He called the waiter over and paid the bill when a shadow appeared over the table.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Kenna, how are you?" the dripped with venom.

"Fancy seeing you here Darren." Makenna said sarcastically

Bruce looked Darren over. Muscular build, roughly six foot two, blond hair and blue eyes.

"I thought you didn't go for the billionaire playboy type. I thought you liked the bad boy's." Darren said an evil glint in his eyes.

Makenna was about to speak when Bruce stood up. "I suggest you leave her alone and go back to your table."

"Or what?"

"I can have you and your buddies there thrown out and never allowed back in. I own this place. Makenna are you ready to go?" Bruce asked turning to her.

Makenna nodded and grabbed her purse placing her phone in a pocket. Bruce grabbed her hand and led her away from Darren. Bruce got the keys from the valet and opened Makenna's door for her. When they were both buckled in he headed for Makenna's place. Her pocket vibrated as her phone went off. She pulled it out and checked the caller id, the same unknown number from a few nights ago. There was a voicemail so she clicked a few buttons and listened. Darren's voice came over the speaker as she listened to what he was saying. When it was done she threw the phone on the floor, trying to get away from it.

"What is it, Makenna? Makenna answer me. Makenna?" Bruce shouted trying to get the woman's attention. He took a sharp turn and drove toward his penthouse which was closer than Makenna's. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor and weaved in and out of cars as he glanced over at Makenna.

Makenna's hand was on her chest as she started gasping for breath. Her vision started to swirl due to the lack of oxygen.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Makenna." Bruce said turning into the parking garage with a squeal. He turned the car off and ran around to Makenna's side and flung the door open. Bruce unbuckled Makenna's seatbelt and picked her up leaving the door open. He hit the button for his place and when the doors opened he called out for Alfred.

"Master Wayne what happened?" Alfred said walking over to inspect the woman in Bruce's arms.

Bruce didn't answer. He carried Makenna to his room and laid her on the bed. He checked her pulse and forehead. No fever but her pulse was weakening. Alfred appeared with a first aid kit and set it down next to Bruce. Alfred noticed the woman's skin was unusually cherry-red.

"She's ingested cyanide Master Bruce."

Bruce looked at his butler and friend with a pleading look. "Dammit!"

Alfred got up and walked to a closet grabbing what he was looking for and returning to the room.

"Master Bruce this should help stop the poison from progressing any further into her body. It's Hydroxocobalamin, or better known as Cyanokit." Alfred said taking a pill from the bottle and placing it in Makenna's mouth. He lifted her chin making sure she swallowed it.

Bruce watched as Makenna's breathing and skin color slowly returned to normal. He looked over at Alfred.

"Why do we have a Cyanokit anyway?" Bruce asked.

Alfred gave Bruce a smile, "Just in case something like this was to happen. You must always be prepared."

Bruce shook his head smiling. He turned back to Makenna watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He removed her shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. He walked out of the room and turned off the lights heading for the Batcave.

"Where are you going Master Bruce?" Alfred asked emerging from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"To find out the nearest place to buy cyanide and who would want to poison her." He answered as the elevator door closed.

Alfred turned and entered Bruce's room placing the cup on water on the table next to the sleep woman. He now knew why Master Wayne talked highly of her and why there was always a smile on his face when he said her name. Alfred left the room to finish cleaning the kitchen before going to his own room.

Makenna curled into the silk sheets as she re-positioned herself. She murmured a name as she slept.

"Bruce."

* * *

Any ideas on who tried to kill Makenna? Or how she got poisoned? Don't worry I have that all in my head. Oh and I looked up all the symptoms of cyanide poisoning so I didn't sound like a fool. Ha-ha. I think my hand is going to fall off, okay mainly my fingers but you get the picture. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow you guys are great! I just love waking up to reviews from all you lovely readers! You have all made my day. Hope you like this next chapter! And yes it was Darren who poisoned Makenna. Sneaky I know. Ha-ha.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but my Oc's. That is all.

* * *

The sun shined in from the window gradually illuminating the room. Makenna stirred from her slumber looking at the sun before pulling the covers over her head. She was almost asleep when her eyes snapped open. The covers flew off her body as Makenna sat up looking around the unfamiliar room. She turned her eyes onto the door just as it opened to reveal an older gentleman with white hair.

"Good morning Miss Abshire. How are you feeling? Better I hope." He asked.

"Much better thank you. Where am I?" she asked running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Apologies Miss; my name is Alfred and you are at Master Bruce's. You look like you could use a shower Miss Abshire."

"Please call me Makenna and yes a shower sounds nice but I don't have any spare clothes." Makenna trailed off.

Alfred smiled, "Not to worry about Makenna. Someone happened to drop off some of your clothes." He pointed to a bag sitting by the bed and closed the door.

Makenna rose from the bed and looked into the bag. Fresh underwear and bra, black jeans and a forest green long sleeved shirt. She picked up the bag and walked toward what she thought was the bathroom. She pulled the door open only to have found a closet. Makenna turned around and looked at the door across from her and went over and opened the door. A large bathroom stood before her. Shaking her head, Makenna walked in and closed the door locking it and then turned on the shower. Once the water was hot enough she climbed in.

Makenna stood in front of the mirror, towel wrapped around her body as she looked in the cabinets. She found an extra toothbrush and located the toothpaste. After brushing her teeth she got dressed and towel dried her hair as best she could. Running her hands through her hair, Makenna exited the bathroom and stopped. Bruce stood with his back to her standing in a pair of dark blue jeans and shirtless.

"I am so sorry." Makenna said blushing like mad. She saw multiple bruises along his back and stomach when he turned around. Makenna stared at Bruce longer than she should have, but she couldn't help it. Bruce pulled a black t-shirt over his head blocking Makenna's view of his well-toned body.

"I see you found the shower." Bruce said with his trademark smirk.

Makenna gave a nod and followed Bruce out of the room and to a table. Alfred brought out some coffee and placed a bowl of fruit and an assortment of other breakfast foods in front of Makenna. She looked over at Bruce who smirked and started reading the paper. Makenna took a bite of the fruit and some bacon before washing it down with the coffee.

"What happened last night?" she asked tentatively.

Bruce looked over the paper at her before lowering it. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Makenna thought back. She remembered dinner and running into Darren, other than that nothing else. Then it hit her; she remembered the drink she ordered smelled like bitter almonds.

"The drink I ordered smelled like bitter almonds. I thought it was coming from somewhere else. I didn't give it a second thought. How could I be so stupid!" she quietly said.

"It isn't your fault you were poisoned. You are lucky to be alive though. Do you have any idea who would want to kill you?"

"You really had to ask? The only person I know of is Darren, but I don't know what I did to piss him off. Unless it's from when I gave him a black eye…and a broken nose…jaw too."

Bruce looked at Makenna shocked, but laughed. Makenna looked down and played with the fruit. Bruce went back to his paper but didn't continue reading it. They sat in silence until Alfred came back into the room with a grave look. Bruce put the paper back down looking at him with concern. Makenna finished off her coffee when Alfred turned the television to the news. They all watched as the newswoman went on about a bank robbery that occurred over night.

"It appears the Batman has stopped yet another bank robbery this week. The men were apprehended at the scene of the crime this morning. Darren Williams was among the culprits, he was one of the banks praised supervisors." The newswoman said as Bruce turned off the TV.

"Makenna I think… Makenna?" Bruce asked looking around the room.

"I'm in here, have you seen my phone?" she called from Bruce's room. She dug through the bag when a phone was tossed on the bed. Makenna reached for it when it started ringing. Flipping it open she was greeted with a screech.

"You better have a good reason why you never came home last night missy!" Brooke screeched.

Makenna held the phone out and cringed as Bruce did the same. Brooke definitely had a set of lungs on her. The screeching continued as Makenna put the phone on speaker and looked over to see Bruce's reaction. Whenever Brooke's voice squeaked he would cringe.

"Brooke, honey, shut the hell up." Makenna said effectively ceasing the screeching. Makenna laughed as her sister stumbled over her words for a comeback. "If you must know something happened last night."

"Bruce didn't leave you to fend for yourself right?" Brooke asked unaware she was on speaker.

"Uh Brooke just so you know Bruce is standing right here and he can hear you. And no he did not leave me to fend of myself! He actually uh…saved my life." Makenna said quickly closing her eyes.

The other end of the line was silent. The only sound they could hear was Katy playing in the background. Bruce and Makenna exchanged looks when Brooke started screeching again.

"What? What happened? Is he alright? Why didn't you answer your phone! Makenna I swear if you don't tell me I will not hesitate to hurt you when you get home!"

"Brooke I can't tell you when you keep yelling at me! Now please calm down, and I'm fine thanks for asking. We had a little run in with Darren last night, and that's all you need to know for right now. I'll be home shortly." Makenna hung up the phone and tossed it in the bag.

"I'll have Alfred take you home. I'm needed at the office." Bruce said walking away.

"What about me?"

"You were doing your work at home. I am your boss after all." He smirked.

"Thank you for driving me Alfred and for breakfast." Makenna smiled climbing out the car.

"You are most welcome Makenna. I'll be sure Master Bruce gets this." Alfred answered holding up a piece of paper Makenna gave him.

Makenna waved as Alfred left, leaving her in the garage. She leaned against a wall of the elevator as it stopped at her floor. When she reached the kitchen she was tackled and landed on her back.

"Aunt Kenna you're home!" Katy said hugging her aunt's waist.

"I missed you too Katy. Where's your mom?" Makenna asked sitting up. Katy grabbed her aunt's hand and walked to her room. Brooke sat on a ladder drawing intricate swirls along the wall. Makenna took a seat on the floor watching as her sister worked. It had been years since she last saw Brooke draw or paint anything. An idea came to mind as grin spread across Makenna's face.

"I see you're drawing again." Makenna said.

Brooke lowered the paint brush and looked down with a smile. She gestured to some papers in the middle of the room. Makenna crawled over and read them a smile instantly replacing the grin on her face.

"It's all finalized and settled. I am officially Brooke Abshire once again." Brooke said finishing the last swirl.

"That's great! I'm happy it's all over. Maybe now you can start looking for a job." Makenna said looking up at Brooke. When there was no response she sighed and continued, "Maybe you could find an art museum or possibly open your own art studio."

Brooke hopped off the ladder placing the paint brush in a cup of water. She turned to Makenna with a serious look. Makenna raised an eyebrow when some black paint landed on her cheek. She wiped it off giving her sister a look.

"You're right. An art studio would sound nice. I could give lessons to anyone that wants them." Brooke said.

Makenna smiled at her sister standing up and hugging her. Brooke hugged her back when she saw Katy standing in the doorway with Maggie next to her. They waved her over and brought her into the hug.

"Now just one question, how are you going to afford a building?" Makenna asked pulling away. Brooke looked back pulling the puppy dog face on her. Makenna looked away groaning as Brooke walked around facing her again. "All right all right! I'll help you get one. On one condition, you stop teasing me about Bruce! There is nothing going on between us…not that I'm hoping there won't be anything in the near future, but you get my point!"

"Done." Brooke replied hugging her sister again. There was an awful lot of hugging lately.

The day flew by as Makenna and Katy took Maggie out for a walk while Brooke finished the designs in Katy's room. Katy and Makenna walked along the sidewalk while holding onto Maggie's leash. They walked by Wayne Enterprises when Bruce walked out of the building hands in his pockets. Makenna nearly collided with him when Maggie jerked the leash.

"We really do keep running into each other only this time it's not at a stop light." Bruce said.

"So it would seem."

Katy looked up at Bruce and smiled. "It's you again." She said.

Bruce looked down at her and smiled. "I don't believe I caught your name last time."

"My name is Katy. You're the one my mom and aunt keep talking about. Aunt Kenna really lik…" Katy said as Makenna clamped her hand over Katy's mouth before she could finish.

"Kids these days huh?" Makenna chuckled looking at Bruce.

Katy licked her aunt's hand and grinned. Makenna sent a glare down at her and turned to find an ever smirking Bruce. Makenna knew he understood what Katy was about to say, but she knew a handsome man like Bruce would never fall for a girl with a past like her. Someone called for Bruce from the black car parked on the curb next to them.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you Monday Miss Abshire." Bruce said walking to the car.

Makenna looked down at Katy who was looking up at her with a mischievous look on her face. She would have a talk with Brooke when they got home. They continued down the sidewalk heading home unbeknownst of the person watching them from a nearby alleyway.

"We're back and without food this time!" Makenna shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen. Unlike somebody I actually know how to cook. Now you two go get cleaned up." Brooke said pulling a pan out of the oven.

After dinner they sat on the couch watching a movie, Katy lying on the floor using Maggie as a pillow. A banging noise grabbed their attention. Makenna stood up and started walking toward the door when she heard the noise again. The door kicked slightly giving into the hit. She ran back to Brooke and Katy to see the movie paused and turned off all the lights.

"We need to hide quickly." Makenna whispered picking Katy up and grabbing Brooke's arm. She ran down the hallway to an unused room cluttered with boxes. Makenna handed Katy to Brooke as she began rooting through boxes looking for something. When she found what she was looking for she hid the contents in another box. Brooke saw what it was Makenna hid and became scared.

"Makenna what is going on?" Brooke whispered.

"Mommy I'm scared." Katy said clinging to her mother.

Makenna didn't answer as she led them to her room and pushing them into the closet. She moved a ceiling cover just as they heard the front door burst open.

"If you need somewhere else to hide climb up there, they won't be able to find you two." Makenna said closing the door.

Makenna grabbed her phone and entered the number for an old friend. She typed a quick text and sent it hoping he would get it in time. She opened a drawer pulling out an old pocket knife flipping it open and standing behind the door. The door opened slowly. A burly man walked into the room gun in hand searching. Makenna stood at the ready when the man had his back to her. She jumped on the man's back trying to stab him when he flung her to the side. As she landed on the other side of the bed she noticed the Bat signal shining in the dark night sky.

The man walked around the bed gun trained on her when she rolled under the bed just as he fired. She crawled out on the other side and ran to the next room hiding in the next room. Her phone lit up as she hid next to her sister's dresser. Pulling it from her pocket she read over the words.

'_I'm on my way. Hang on.' – Gordon._

Makenna closed the phone thankful that he had received her message in time. Now all she had to do was stall them until he arrived. She heard grunts coming from the family room and against her better judgment she went out to investigate. She stuck to the wall as she peered around the corner. A tall dark figure was fighting another. She saw a cape flying around as he took down another thug. Another man approached him from behind. Makenna took her chance and flipped on the light, and threw the knife embedding it in the man's chest. Batman spun around to look at her just as she was hit on the back of the head.

Her vision blurred and danced around as the man who hit her squatted down. Darren looked at her with a grin plastered on his face; the same one from the night at the restaurant. Makenna looked up at him as Batman went back to attacking the men surrounding him. She heard screams and cries enter the living room. Brooke and Katy were being dragged across the room and shoved out the door.

"There was always something about you that I liked. I believe it was your bad girl persona back in high school. Always getting into trouble and starting fights heck even helping thieves and mobs. You should have stayed and worked for the mob. You would have made an excellent hit man. If you want to see them again I suggest you come to Brooke's old apartment with a lot of money; five grand to be exact and come alone. Lorenzo Santorini requests to see you again. You have one week." Darren said before running out of the apartment.

The pain behind Makenna's eyes was unbearable as she fell unconscious letting the darkness take her. Batman took down the last of the men as a car's tires squealed as it pulled away from the curb. Police sirens could be heard in the distance fast approaching. He ran over to the unconscious girl turning her over. Blood ran down her temple from the blow to the head. Footsteps alerted him to the presence of another as they entered the destroyed room. Commissioner Jim Gordon looked around at the disaster gun at the ready when his eyes landing on the figure holding Makenna.

"What happened to her?" Gordon asked putting his gun in its holster.

"She took a hit to the back of the head; possible concussion." He answered looking down at the woman.

Jim ran a hand through his hair as he went to search the rest of the penthouse. When he entered Makenna's room he heard whimpering and clawing coming from the bathroom. He opened the door as Maggie ran out of the bathroom and sniffing at the open closet. Lying on the ground was a doll. Jim picked it up and carried it into the family room where Batman still stood.

"Her sister and niece were taken by a man named Darren Williams." Batman's gravelly voice echoed around the room.

Jim's head jerked up at the name. The man was just released from police custody earlier this afternoon.

"Dammit I knew we never should have released him." Jim cursed. "We have to get her to the hospital. I'll make sure no one else questions her about tonight."

Batman nodded and walked out the door still carrying Makenna as he put her in Gordon's car.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." He said before disappearing.

Gordon climbed in his car and sped toward the hospital. Makenna was quickly brought to a room as doctors ran tests, making sure no permanent damage was done. Once the doctors left, Jim sat in the chair next to the bed. Batman emerged from a corner of the room to stand at the foot of the bed. He looked down at Makenna who was hooked up to a machine while she slept. Her auburn hair spread around her head like a halo. Narrowing his eyes, Batman walked to the window opening it.

"You might want to tell her boss she won't be coming into work for the next couple of days." He said.

"And who would that be?" Jim asked.

"Bruce Wayne." With that he jumped from the window and climbed into the tumbler heading toward the Narrows to find any leads.

Jim turned back to Makenna and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Kenna?"

* * *

I would've had this chapter out earlier but I honestly had trouble coming up with this chapter. I started it at 3 pm and it is now a quarter to midnight. Yikes… it didn't help that Suits was on so that kind of took an hour away.


	7. Chapter 7

So as I am getting ready to type this chapter a crazy ass storm comes out of nowhere! The power went out along with the air conditioning and being sent down to the basement. I am glad to say everything is all better now…minus the thunder and rain. Other than that I was able to finish this chapter. Now for some lovely shout outs to the people that reviewed.

Vintagegirl1912: Suit is my favorite show! I just couldn't sit there and type while it was on like all the other shows ha-ha. Thanks! The action is what took forever to come up with.

Kindleflame5: Thanks! It sure took a while to finish but I managed! And yes Bruce better be careful, Makenna is very observant. :D

Anonymous: Awe why thank you!

* * *

Batman shoved a man against the alley way wall. The man grabbed at the hand around his neck and kicking his legs.

"Where can I find Lorenzo Santorini?" the gravelly voice of Batman hissed.

"I don't know who you're talkin' about!" the man replied. The hand around his throat tightened making him gasp for breath. Batman leaned close to the man with narrowed eyes, tightening his grip once again.

"Where is he?" he shouted.

"I...I don't know man! All I know is some new guy came and set up shop. I didn't hear a name, but some guy named Darren bought an old apartment building. It's down that way. Two blocks from here. Now please let me go!" he said clawing at the hand.

Batman dropped the man to the ground and pulled out his grappling gun aiming it from the roof. He pulled himself on top of the roof looking in the direction the apartment sat. The sun was starting to rise so he decided to check it out later. He made one last trip to see Makenna before heading back to the Batcave.

Bruce walked into the hospital Makenna was staying at. He was told her room number and entered. Makenna had yet to wake up from her unconscious state. Bruce took a seat in the chair next to the bed and waited. As he leaned back he tensed in pain from the previous night's endeavors. A large bruise covered his back from taking a hit. Bruce adjusted himself so as to not put pressure on his back.

Makenna stirred from her slumber and looked around at the white room. She squinted at the brightness of it when a familiar voice to her left made her head turn. Bruce sat in the chair leaning back.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You had me worried." He said with a small smile.

Makenna slowly sat up bracing herself against the bedrail as her vision spun. She hopped out of bed on unsteady legs and stumbled into the bathroom towards the toilet. She collapsed on her knee's emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet when her hair was pulled away from her face. After a few dry heaves she flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. Bruce let go of her hair letting it fall over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bruce helped her back to the bed and sat in the chair. Makenna took note of how he hissed when he leaned back.

"Are you alright?" she asked turning toward him.

Bruce looked up at her and was silent from a moment too long. Makenna's curiosity got the better of her, but she kept silent.

"Yeah just a polo accident." He finally answered.

"You play polo? I never pegged you as a polo player." Makenna raised an eyebrow.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Bruce smirked.

Makenna shook her head but soon regretted it as the pain intensified. She rubbed her temple trying to ease the pain when the door opened. A doctor and Commissioner Gordon walked in and greeted the two. The doctor checked over Makenna before turning to her.

"There is no sign of a concussion but you will have a headache for a few hours. You took a hard blow to the head. Other than that you will make a full recovery."

Makenna thanked the doctor as he left. She sat back against the pillows closing her eyes. She remembered the attack and Darren. Then she remembered Brooke and Katy being taken away. Darren's voice played over and over again as she recalled what he said to her.

"_There was always something about you that I liked. I believe it was your bad girl persona back in high school. Always getting into trouble and starting fights heck even helping thieves and mobs. You should have stayed and worked for the mob. You would have made an excellent hit man. If you want to see them again I suggest you come to Brooke's old apartment with a lot of money; five grand to be exact and come alone. Lorenzo Santorini requests to see you again. You have one week."_

The name Lorenzo Santorini haunted her. She knew she made a few mistakes when she was younger, but she worked hard to start her life over. Now she would have to dive back into her past, the one she never wanted to return to. Her eyes opened and turned on Gordon. He looked back at her, his blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm going to need you help Jim and you are not going to like it." She said with a stern expression.

"Makenna you don't have to do this. Let me handle it." Jim said walking over to her.

Makenna sighed. "I'm afraid that's where you are wrong. Darren specifically requested me and pretty much implied no cops or it won't turn out so well for Brooke and Katy. I don't want them getting killed because I didn't follow the rules."

Jim ran a hand through his hair and paced around the room. Makenna knew he didn't want her to sacrifice herself to save her sister and niece, but it was the only way. He paused in his pacing and turned back to her. One look at her eye's told him everything and he definitely did not like it.

"You can't go back to that life Makenna! Do you remember how long it took you to escape? How do you know it won't suck you back in? You've worked too hard to slip back especially now."

Bruce silently watched the two. For once he was confused to what they were talking about. He looked at Makenna as she glanced at him and quickly turned away. The distant look in her eyes couldn't be a good sign. He furrowed his brow and spoke up.

"What are you talking? What life Makenna?"

Jim looked at Makenna then at Bruce deciding whether or not to tell him. Jim had made sure her record was wiped clean when she helped them put away a former crime lord. He saw Makenna take a deep breath.

"It was a long time ago. Jim helped erase my criminal record when I helped put a crime lord behind bars. I used to work for a mob boss until he fled Gotham to go back to Italy. After that I started over on the right path this time. The woman sitting in this bed is a lot deadlier than people think." Makenna said looking out the window eyes narrowed. "There are a lot of things from my past that I had erased especially the mistakes I made and I want to keep it that way. And I promise Jim that if I so much as slip back into that life you can arrest me. I know the consequences."

Bruce stood up from the chair and grabbed Makenna's chin turning her to look at him. She avoided his gaze and looked at his chest. Jim watched from his spot next to the window.

"Makenna look at me. Whatever happened in your past is your business and I don't care about it. Don't think you're out of a job because of it. Seeing as how you're in danger I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He said.

Makenna looked at him shocked. She expected him to leave and never return seeing as how that's what every other man did when they found out. Instead he did the complete opposite and for that she was thankful.

"And how do you plan on doing that Mister Wayne?" she said with a smirk.

"You'll be staying with me until your sister and niece are safe. Your place isn't exactly livable at the moment."

"I can't do that to you. I can stay at a hotel." She said.

"I must agree with Mister Wayne. You should stay with someone for the time being. I'd offer you to stay with me, but there isn't much room. I'm placing you in Mister Wayne's custody for now." Jim added baffling Makenna.

She open and closed her mouth like a fish out of water before crossing her arms and pouted.

"You two planned this didn't you?" she asked.

They looked at each when Bruce answered.

"Actually we didn't but it seems we were both thinking the same thing."

Makenna rolled her eyes and plopped back on the bed. A thought came to mind as she stared at the ceiling.

"Jim is it possible for me to retrieve some things from my place?"

"Yes they finished the search of your place this morning. You're free to come and go as you please.

"Thank you Jim." She smiled. "Now when can I get out of here?"

Makenna stood outside the hospital with Bruce looking up at the sky. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. She was glad to be out of the white room and away from the antiseptic smell. Bruce pulled around the corner stopping at the curb. Makenna opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Let's head to my place so I can grab some stuff." Makenna told Bruce as he drove.

They entered the destroyed family room. Glass and wood was scattered all over the place. Makenna walked over the glass listening to it crunch beneath her boot. She walked down the hallway to the unused room and grabbed the box she hid. Bruce stood next to her when she opened it and pulled out a black duffle bag. She opened it to reveal stacks of money and a gun. Makenna removed the gun and took the money out and checked it before counting. She then walked over to another box and pulled it from the bottom letting multiple boxes to fall over.

Bruce walked over to a box and flipped it open. Inside was a bunch of old newspaper articles, he fingered through some when one in particular caught his attention. It was about his parent's and the court hearing for Joe Chill. He looked over at her and closed the box again. She stood up from her stooped position and picked up the bag.

"I just need to grab some clothes and then we can get going. What is it?" She asked seeing the look on Bruce's face.

"You kept the newspaper articles on my parents and the court hearing. Why?" he asked. He wasn't mad, but he found it strange.

"I started to use it as a case study during college, but then I switched to my father's murder. I've kept everything I found because I wanted to remember everyone that fell victim to a mugger or worse." She explained walking out the door and to her bedroom.

Bruce followed her and took a seat on the bed. He watched as she stuffed an assortment of clothes, shoes, a hat and a jacket into another bag. She went into the bathroom and came back with a travel bag tossing it in the bag and zipping it up. The last thing she grabbed was her laptop and the messenger bag along with her chargers. A clawing sound got their attention. Makenna walked over to another door and opened it. Maggie ran out the door and barked. Makenna picked the small dog up and pet her.

"I hope you don't mind dogs…"Makenna said turning to Bruce.

"Not at all." He smirked grabbing a bag.

Makenna smiled and slung the other two bags over her shoulder and followed Bruce out of the penthouse. They loaded the car and headed for Bruce's penthouse. Makenna held Maggie making sure she didn't ruin the interior of the car. Bruce watched her from the corner of his eye as he drove. He had to make sure nothing happened to her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died. The infamous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne had fallen for a unique woman, and he knew she liked him too. He heard Makenna laugh as Maggie licked her face. A smile wormed its way on to his face as he pulled into his penthouse garage.

They entered the penthouse as Maggie ran from the elevator sniffing around. Alfred came around the corner from the kitchen and greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again Makenna." Alfred smiled. Makenna smiled back as Bruce grabbed her wrist and showed her to a spare room. He opened a door to her room and let her walk inside. It was bigger than her own room. She placed her bags on the floor looking around and opened doors seeing where they led. One led to a large bathroom much like the one in Bruce's room. As she walked back into the room Bruce stood by the window looking at the sky. The day flew by quicker than they thought. The bat signal shone in the night sky amongst the stars as Makenna stood by the bathroom. Bruce turned and walked toward the door.

"I have to go for a while. Make yourself comfortable and if you need anything Alfred will get it for you. Good night Makenna." He said leaving the room.

Makenna stood in thought. This was the second time he left and both times the bat signal was lit in the sky. Shaking the thought coursing through her mind away she opened one of the bags and pulled out a tank top and a pair of plaid pajama pants. After she changed she walked back out to the front room and into the kitchen. Alfred stood at the counter fixing some food as Makenna took a seat at the island.

"Can I get you anything to drink Makenna?" Alfred asked turning around.

"No thank you, but you could turn me in the direction of the glasses." She smiled.

Alfred opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass. Makenna jumped up from her spot and took the glass from his hands. She filled it with water and sat back down as another headache hit her.

"Do you by chance have any aspirin?"

Alfred pulled a bottle out of another cabinet and placed two pills on the island. Makenna thanked him and popped them in her mouth swallowing them with some water. She looked over at the clock for the time. For having just been sleeping in a hospital since last she was still tired. Eight pm. She knew it was early, but her head was killing her. Makenna stood up and said good night to Alfred and headed for her room.

When Makenna looked out the window the bat signal was gone. The same thought from before popped back in her mind as she lay down on the soft bed. Once her head hit the pillow Makenna fell asleep, her headache taking its toll as the medicine slowly began to work. Halfway through the night she woke up to a noise down the hall. Thinking nothing of it she looked at the clock to see it was two in the morning, she closed her eyes to go back to sleep when she heard a bang. She flew up from the bed and opened the door. Makenna walked slowly down the hall and toward Bruce's room when another bang rang out. She pushed open the door and turned on the light to find Bruce on the floor holding his side.

"Oh god Bruce what happened?" she asked running to his side. He didn't look at her as she kneeled next to him. She moved his hand to get a better look at his side when she saw all the blood. Makenna stood up and ran to the bathroom rummaging through the cabinet when she found the first aid kit and peroxide. She ran back and kneeled again opening the kit and pulling out a wad of gaze. She opened the bottle of peroxide and poured a little on the gaze pad before touching it to the wound. Bruce twitched and grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I have to clean the wound before it gets infected or worse you bleed out all over the floor." Makenna said.

Bruce released her wrist and closed his eyes as she continued to clean the wound. Once she was down she tossed the gaze away and pulled out some more and some medical tape. Makenna patched the wound as best as she could, and then closed the kit. She helped Bruce off the floor and onto the bed. Once he was settled she pulled the covers up over him and sat next to him.

"Thank you." He said quietly looking at her.

"You're welcome, but what happened to you?" she asked having an idea in mind. She didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, but she needed to know. "And don't you dare say it was another polo accident. I know you don't play polo."

Bruce looked away from her knowing he was caught, but she couldn't know. At least she couldn't know just yet. Makenna sighed and stood up. She looked down at Bruce before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. When she reached the door she looked over her shoulder to find him watching her.

"If you don't wish to tell me what happened then that's fine, but you really should learn to make your exits a little less obvious. Especially with someone as observant as me around and when the bat signal is in the sky, isn't that right Batman?" she said before leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

* * *

Dang this took longer than I thought it would, but here it is! I just wanted everyone to know that I won't be able to update until later in the day Saturday. I'm heading to the Art Museum tomorrow…well more like today since it is 1:17 AM. I hope you all liked this chapter! Oh and I want Makenna to know Bruce is Batman before I get into The Dark Knight which will be fast approaching. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Alright this chapter is long, but I'm sure you'll all like it. Now as for some shout outs and thanks!

Highland348: After reading your review I couldn't help, but start planning out some ways that Makenna could unmask Bruce and I hope you like this!

Anonymous: I just had to put that in there "…isn't that right Batman?" Ha-ha.

Kindleflame5: Yes she does have hidden skills like Bruce and I tried my best to add them in here, but you'll be seeing them again. I also used your review to write this chapter. So I hope you like it too!

Rosabelleee: I'm glad you're loving it!

Disclaimer: I will never own Batman. I'll only own my Oc's...

* * *

"_If you don't wish to tell me what happened then that's fine, but you really should learn to make your exits a little less obvious. Especially with someone as observant as me around and when the bat signal is in the sky, isn't that right Batman?"_

Makenna's words were stuck in Bruce's mind as he woke up. Five hours of sleep was better than nothing in Bruce's case. Most nights he was lucky to get any. After a quick shower and patching his side again, Bruce walked into the kitchen to find Makenna and Alfred standing near the stove. Alfred was showing Makenna how to cook which was rather unsuccessful. They were currently working on scrambled eggs when Makenna burnt them again. Alfred chuckled as Makenna glared at the eggs in the skillet. Bruce made his presence known by clearing his throat. They turned around and said good morning as Makenna threw the burnt eggs away and cleaned the skillet.

Bruce took a seat at the island when Alfred placed a plate of food and coffee in front of him. He looked at it then up at Alfred.

"Don't worry Master Bruce, Makenna didn't make it." Alfred answered his unasked question.

Satisfied with the answer Bruce began to eat as Makenna continued trying to cook. Every now and then Makenna would swear when she tried to flip the egg. Alfred stood next to her watching when he took the pan from her hand, and with some light wrist movement he flipped the egg without a spatula.

"Show off." Makenna murmured. She walked away from the stove and sat in the chair next to Bruce. Alfred took over finishing the cooking for her as she rested her head on the island. A ham and cheese omelet was placed in front of her as Alfred went to clean up. Makenna dug into her food ignoring the look Bruce was giving her. She put the fork down and turned in her seat glaring at Bruce who was smirking.

"What?"

"You don't know how to cook? How did you manage to live on your own for so long?" he asked.

"There is this thing called take out. It comes in handy when one cannot cook." She answered finishing her omelet. She walked the dish over to the sink and placed it in the dish water. As she walked out of the kitchen Makenna poked her head back in.

"Will I be seeing you at work Mister Wayne?" she asked.

The only response she got was a glare and she walked away laughing. Bruce leaned his elbows on the table and holding his head. Alfred turned around drying his hands when he saw the distressed look on Bruce's face.

"Is everything alright Master Bruce?" he asked.

"Makenna suspects me to be Batman. She told me last night when I got home." Bruce answered.

Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bruce looked up at him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Master Bruce. Now shouldn't you be heading into the office? Mister Fox wishes to speak with you." Alfred said walking away.

Makenna grabbed a box from her desk and placed it on the floor of the wide open room. This was only her second day at Wayne Enterprises but she still had a lot of work to do. She pulled the unorganized papers from the box and went through them once again. Within two hours she was done and leaning against the wall; a highlighter in hand and a notebook and pen on the floor next to her. The elevator doors dinged signaling someone was there but Makenna kept reading. Every now and then she would highlight a piece of information and write something down. Bruce stood over her wondering why she wasn't sitting at the desk. Makenna put the cap back on the highlighter and stretched.

"Hello Mister Wayne. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing." He said.

Makenna stood up and smoothed out her pencil skirt and pulled the sleeveless blouse to fix it. Her heels lay off to the side next to a stack of manila folders. She faced Bruce and crossed her arms. Bruce just stood there with his hands in his pockets as they stared at each other.

"You want to talk about last night right? About me saying you're secretly Batman." She said watching his reaction.

"The only proof you have of me possibly being Batman is me leaving when the bat signal is lit. Other than that nothing so what makes you so certain I am truly him?" he asked.

"In all honesty I'm not certain. I just call it how I see it and from the two times I've been with you at night, you up and disappear quickly whenever you see that signal. I will find out who he is I'm just not sure how I'm going to do it yet."

Bruce smirked and turned to walk away. Makenna followed him to the elevator her bare feet softly hitting the floor. Bruce turned back to Makenna and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered.

"I'd like to see you try and unmask the Batman."

Makenna watched Bruce leave with the ever present smirk still on his face. When he was gone Makenna walked back toward her work and sat back down finishing what she was previously working on. Her mind went to work thinking of ways to get the Batman alone and how to find out who he really is. Many thoughts came to mind but she pushed them aside as one in particular appeared. An evil grin appeared on her face as she finished her work and took the file Lucius asked her to look at to him.

Makenna made sure to beat Bruce back to his place so she could change. She grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black v neck shirt, black leather jacket and converse. She heard Bruce's voice and walked out into main room toward the door.

"I'm going to get my bike. Not sure when I'll be back so don't wait for me. See ya." She said closing the door behind her.

Makenna knew she shouldn't have worn her converse but she didn't care. She walked into her penthouse and grabbed the sleek black helmet lying on the floor. She walked further into the room and started to clean up a bit to pass the time. Everything was cleaned and put back in its proper place when night time came around.

"Time to go." She said to herself as she grabbed the helmet and keys.

Makenna sat outside of Bruce's penthouse parked between two cars. She knew he would be heading out soon. She just hoped her hunch was right. Bruce pulled out of the garage and turned right. Makenna started her bike and followed him. After a few blocks she found Bruce heading for the docks. She turned off her headlight as Bruce turned a corner and stopped. The warehouse he stopped by belonged to Wayne Enterprises. Makenna parked around the corner and watched as Bruce walked toward the warehouse.

She waited twenty minutes to see if he would emerge from the warehouse but he didn't. Taking her chance, she ran up to the warehouse and opened it. A slope leading down greeted her as she entered. Makenna stuck to the shadows as she walked silently walked down the slope. When she reached the bottom she saw a bunch of computer screens with someone sitting in front of them, and something that looked like a tank. Makenna looked back at the person sitting in front of the computers to find it was Batman. He had yet to notice her so Makenna ran toward the tank like vehicle and hide behind one of the giant tires.

Makenna peeked around the tire to see if he was still there when he disappeared. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She made sure no noise was made as she ran across the room. Turning back around something flew passed her face. Makenna jumped back to avoid being hit with the batarang. Another flew by her as she dodged another and before she knew it she was standing in the middle of the room.

"Damn." She cursed looking around the room. A movement to her right caught her attention and she rolled out of the way just in time. Makenna rolled onto the balls of her feet as she dodged another batarang.

'How many of those damn things does he have?' she exclaimed in her mind. She looked up to find multiple batarangs flung in her direction. Makenna jumped back doing a few somersaults when she got nicked by one throwing her off balance. An 'oomph' escaped her lips as she landed on her stomach.

"How did you get here?" he said emerging from a corner of the room, eyes narrowed.

Makenna lifted herself up off the ground brushing any dirt from her clothes. She looked at her side to see a rip and a cut from where the batarang hit. Looking back at him, she narrowed her own eyes. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

That obviously wasn't the answer he wanted as he threw a batarang at her. Makenna rolled her eyes and caught it between her fingers earning a small reaction from Batman.

"You really shouldn't throw sharp objects at me. I tend to throw them back." She smirked throwing the batarang back at him. He moved out of the way just as Makenna ran full force at him.

They dodged each other's attacks landing hits here and there, but nothing to serious. Batman made sure not to cause any serious injuries to Makenna. A thought came to mind as Makenna looked over at the Tumbler, grinning she ran at Batman and slid underneath it. She climbed up the other side and stood on top of the Tumbler watching at he looked around for her. Makenna hunkered down waiting for the right time to strike.

'I will find out who you really are. Just watch.' She thought with a smirk. 'Aha! Oh shit…' A squeak escaped her lips when she came face to mask with Batman. She took a quick look at his hazel eyes and lips before jumping at him. They landed on the ground roughly and rolled around trying to pin the other to the ground. Makenna placed a converse clad foot on the end of his cape and straddled his waist pinning him. They were both breathing heavily as they looked at one another. Makenna reached a hand out and moved it toward his mask watching as he didn't try to stop her. She ripped the mask off and a big smile spread across her face.

"I knew it! Bruce Wayne is the infamous Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman." She smiled waving the mask around.

Bruce smirked and took his chance to pin Makenna to the ground. Makenna yelped as she felt Bruce flip her over and pin her hands above her head to the ground and straddling her waist. She looked at him with narrowed eyes as he smirked.

"That was a dirty trick Bruce. So not cool." She said glaring.

"You shouldn't have removed the mask. Maybe then you wouldn't be in this situation." He smirked back.

The clearing of a throat sent the two looking around. Lucius Fox stood at the computers with a knowing smile on his face. Makenna attempted to push Bruce off of her but failed earning a chuckled.

"I happen to like this position. What can I help you with Lucius?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"I was just stopping by to drop these off and to tell you Lorenzo Santorini has been located. Darren Williams was also with him." Lucius replied placing some more batarangs on the desk along with a folder. Lucius turned to leave when he sent Bruce a smirk before leaving.

Makenna wiggled around still trying to escape when Bruce leaned close to her face.

"I suggest you stop moving." He whispered with a smirk.

Makenna froze and glared at him. "Dammit get off of me!" she shouted pushing on his chest. Bruce stood up and walked over to the desk looking at the folder. Makenna stood up and walked toward the exit when Bruce's voice stopped her.

"You're not allowed to leave just yet." He smirked.

Makenna hung her head and walked back over to him silently cursing him to hell and back. She sat on the desk as Bruce sat in the chair reading over the file on Lorenzo Santorini. Makenna looked at the older man's picture and clenched her fist. A gloved hand covered her fist making her relax. She looked at Bruce to find a determined look on his face.

"We will get them back Makenna. I promise." He told her.

She nodded her head looked over at the Tumbler. "What is that?"

Bruce looked up from the folder and smirked. "That would be my ride. It's called the Tumbler."

"You Mister Wayne…excuse me Batman; have been holding out on me? What the hell?" she feigned shock.

Bruce laughed at her expression and shook his head. Makenna laughed with him and watched as he continued to read. She bit her lip and decided to do something she's wanted to do for a while. She grabbed his chin and turned him to her. He looked at her confused, but once her lips met his they molded together. He responded to the kiss and deepened it when she pulled away. Makenna's face was flushed as she looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help myself…" she rambled when his lips met hers stopping her. This time he pulled away with a smirk as Makenna opened her eyes.

"No need to apologize Makenna. You should probably head back before Alfred starts worrying. I'll be right behind you." Bruce said.

Makenna didn't need to be told twice. She hopped off the table and ran up the slope to her bike. The helmet sat firmly on her head as she sped off into the night just as Bruce emerged from the warehouse.

She parked her bike in the spot next to Bruce's and rode the elevator to the penthouse. Right as she walked into the room Alfred came from the kitchen and sighed in relief. Makenna sent him a smile.

"Sorry for worrying you Alfred. I got caught up cleaning up my apartment and then I ran into Bruce." She told him.

"I'm glad to see Master Bruce trusts another with his secret. He can't do it alone." Alfred smiled with a wink.

Makenna giggled but stopped. Since when did she start giggling? Shaking her head she went to her room to change.

"Are you hungry Makenna?" Alfred called after her.

"I'm always hungry for your amazing cooking Alfred." She called back before closing her door.

Makenna sat at the table finishing her food when Bruce walked into the room. He had a hand on his back as he took a seat at the table. Makenna smirked remembering Bruce's bruise and counted the score in her head. Makenna 2, Bruce 1. Alfred walked into the room and saw Bruce holding his back.

"Master Bruce. You really should be careful." Alfred said putting a plate on the table.

"Blame her. She's the one who did it." Bruce said sending a playful glare at Makenna. Alfred looked at her as she smiled.

"I just couldn't help myself. I had to show him how great of a fighter I am. Good thing it didn't go any further or he would be hurting a lot more. Most likely not being able to walk too." She smirked taking a drink.

"Well in that case, please take it easy on him Makenna. Maybe he could learn something from you." Alfred said sending her a wink.

"I'll be sure to take it easy on him Alfred." She played along.

"Ha, ha very funny you two." Bruce said taking a bite of his food. Makenna smiled walking over to the couch. She turned the TV on and searched for something to watch when her eyes lit up. She turned the volume up on the TV as _Singin' in the Rain_ started to play. Bruce joined her shortly and sat next to her. Surprised that nothing was going on in Gotham tonight, he knew they should be working on getting Brooke and Katy back. Makenna was engrossed in the movie and singing along whenever a song came on.

The movie ended and Bruce looked over to find Makenna asleep. He took the remote and turned off the TV, and then he went and picked up Makenna. Bruce carried her to her room and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She rolled over in her sleep and curled up. Bruce leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead. He flipped the lights off and closed the door heading for his own. As he climbed into bed the last thing he thought of was their kiss and with a smirk he went to sleep.

The two weeks were up as Makenna stood in her room and checking the money in the black bag. Bruce didn't like the idea of her going alone to confront Darren and Santorini, but he had his own plan in mind. He went to the Batcave to change and turned on the GPS he installed on her bike.

Makenna changed into an old pair of jeans with holes in them all along the front of the legs and a white long sleeved shirt. She slipped on a pair of black boots and her leather jacket, and then grabbed the bag heading for her bike. Her helmet was tucked under her arm as she approached her bike. Makenna placed the helmet on her head as she strapped the bag to her back and climbed on.

Bruce's computer beeped as the GPS picked up Makenna's signal. The exchange was being held in the Narrows at night so no one would be around, minus the local thieves and muggers. He sent a message to Gordon before taking the Tumbler and heading for the Narrows.

Makenna pulled up to her sister's old apartment building and parked at the curb. She walked into the building and was greeted by some of Santorini's men. They led her up the stairs to her sister's old apartment. She was let inside and saw her sister and Katy tied up on the floor, Darren stood in front of them with a smirk.

"It's been a long time sweet heart. I hope you have my money." He said.

Makenna glared and threw the bag on the floor. She opened it and showed him the money. Once the bag was zipped back up she held the bag out. Darren took a step closer when another voice was heard. An older man smoking a cigar walked into the room. Lorenzo Santorini walked over to Makenna and walked around her, taking her in. She stood her ground following his every movement.

"You really turned into a lovely woman Makenna. It's a shame you left us." He said, Italian accent present.

Makenna didn't say anything which angered the man. He backhanded her across the face, barely fazing her. Makenna's head was jerked to the side but she stayed standing. Blood trickled down her chin as she turned her head back and cracked her neck. Lorenzo watched the woman as she began to grin. He took a step back when he caught the bloodlust look in her eyes from so long ago.

"Let them go first, and then you'll get your precious money." Makenna said with a hollow tone.

Darren untied Brooke and Katy and pushed them toward Makenna. Once they were close enough she tossed the bag at Darren when the power was cut. Makenna grabbed her gun from the back of her pants and fired two shots hitting the men by the door. She flung the door open and pushed Brooke and Katy into the hallway. The power outage wasn't her doing but she had a pretty good idea whose it was. Makenna grabbed Brooke's wrist as Katy was in her mother's other hand and ran down the hallway to the stairs. When they reached the first floor Makenna stopped and listened to see if anyone was there.

"It's clear get them out of here." A familiar gravelly voice said from behind them. Makenna ran out the front door and into the street where Gordon sat in a police car.

"Hurry get in!" He shouted as Makenna opened the door and pushed her sister and niece in the back of the car.

"Makenna what about you?" Brooke said looking at her with fearful eyes.

"I'll be fine just get going!" she answered running back into the building. Gordon shouted after her but she didn't stop. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Batman especially after finding out it was Bruce. Makenna ran up the stairs when she was pushed against the wall and hand on her throat. She clawed at the man's hand to let her go.

"I won't let you get away this time. I'll keep hunting you down until you're dead." Darren hissed tightening his grip.

Before Makenna could kick out, Darren was yanked away from her. She dropped to the ground coughing as the air flooded her lungs. Batman stood in front of her landing punch out after punch at Darren. Makenna grabbed Batman's arm just as he was about to land one more punch to the man's face.

"Let Jim take it from here. He'll make sure he never gets out." Makenna said lowering Batman's arm.

Makenna sat in Gordon's off ice with Brooke and Katy while Batman stood behind them. Brooke was giving Gordon a statement of what happened and told him about the divorce. Makenna glanced behind her and mouthed a small thank you to Batman. He nodded his head before leaving.

"Who was that Aunt Makenna?" Katy asked.

"A friend and a guardian Katy; he goes by the name of Batman." Makenna told her with a smile.

Katy clung to her aunt as the left the police department. Brooke stopped walking and hugged her sister. Makenna hugged her back as she felt warm tears hitting her shoulder.

"Thank you Makenna. I don't know how I will repay you." Brooke said into Makenna's shoulder.

Makenna tightened her grip as she answered, "I know one way. You can avoid marrying or dating men who are creepy. I will not hesitate to hurt them."

Brooke laughed as she pulled away. The three of them walked down the street to the penthouse when Makenna caught sight of the Tumbler. She shook her head at her sister's expression and kept walking dragging her along. The first thing she was going to was head over to Bruce's first thing in the morning.

* * *

Bam! A few more chapters and I will be entering The Dark Knight. Oh and I finally own the Batman Begins dvd…seven years late but at least I found it! Ha-ha.


	9. Chapter 9

Again I wish to thank everyone for reviewing! Especially kindleflame5, mochagirl62, highlander348, WinterRain36 and Vintagegirl1912. If it weren't for all of you I probably wouldn't have made some many chapters already! Thanks again! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Sighs, just my oc's…

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since Brooke and Katy were rescued. Makenna had moved back home, but she still visited Bruce every now and then. Brooke enrolled Katy in school and started her search for the perfect place for her studio. She wrote down a few addresses and toured the buildings she liked. The buildings were well within walking distance of Katy's school and Makenna's penthouse. Brooke exited and thanked the realtor of the last building on her list. She headed toward Wayne Enterprises to visit Makenna and to ask for her opinion on which building she should choose. As she was walking, Brooke spotted a sandwich shop and decided to bring Makenna some lunch.

Makenna sat on the floor outside her office looking over some of Bruce's previous purchases. She shook her head and chuckled as she saw Kevlar among the list. It's a good thing she and Lucius were the only ones to look at them. A bag of food landed in her lap and on top of the paper.

"I figured you would have skipped lunch again so I brought you a little something." Brooke said sitting down.

"You're always looking after my well-being, especially when it comes to me eating." Makenna replied unwrapping the sandwich

"Somebody has to. It's bad enough that you don't eat breakfast, but skipping lunch is worse. You need to eat more." Brooke said taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Makenna glared at her sister as they talked about Katy starting school and how Makenna's work was going. When they were done Brooke brought up the buildings she found.

"I've found a couple buildings for the studio, but I wanted a second opinion." Brooke said pulling out the paper.

Makenna read off the addresses committing them to memory. When she read the last one Bruce walked into the room.

"I would choose that one. Sorry I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." He said.

Brooke said hi and gave him a smile as Makenna read over the addresses again. Bruce walked over and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. This one is closer to our place." Makenna said pointing to the first address. Brooke rolled her eyes; for being the younger sister Makenna sure was overprotective. She couldn't blame her though, especially after the whole fiasco with Darren. Bruce snatched the paper from Makenna's hands earning him an exclaimed 'hey' in return.

"Yes, but this one is closer to the hotel and restaurants. People always like going to eat after visiting museums, malls and even galleries." Bruce explained.

"He is right Makenna. People like it when places are close to other places, especially restaurants. And when people stay at the hotel they have a place to visit that's not too far." Brooke said agreeing with Bruce.

Makenna looked between the two. Brooke had been introduced to Bruce a couple days after they were rescued. He had come to see how they were doing and started talking. Overall they hit it off pretty well, Brooke had told Bruce what Makenna was like when she was a teen. Makenna had banged her head against the wall when she found out.

"Alright you two have a valid point. Now I guess you just need me to be the co-signer for the building correct?" Makenna said crossing her arms.

Brooke nodded in reply when Bruce spoke up shocking them with what he said.

"Seeing as how I own the hotel by it, consider the building already bought for you; a gift."

Makenna's mouth fell open as did Brooke's. They looked at Bruce as he had two heads. He raised an eyebrow at their reaction. Makenna was the one to speak up as Brooke was still speechless.

"You can't be serious? We can't let you do that; actually we won't let you do that." Makenna said. Brooke smacked Makenna on the back of the head for her outburst. Makenna turned and glared at her sister. "That was really uncalled for Brooke…"

"It's the least I could do." Bruce said to Brooke.

Brooke and Bruce talked about what she was planning to do with the studio and ignored Makenna. Makenna rolled her eyes at the two and went back to work listening in on their conversation.

"Crap…I have to go pick up Katy. I'll see you later Makenna and it was nice talking to you Bruce. Play nice you two." Brooke said leaving.

Bruce smirked when he saw Makenna was more than halfway done with the stack of files in front of her. He took a seat beside her since he was free of meetings for the day. They sat in silence as Makenna finished the last file setting it aside. She removed the hairband from her hair letting it fall onto her shoulders.

"I see you cut your hair. I like it." Bruce commented.

"Thank you. I thought it was time for a change. I've had long hair since I was a kid and seeing as how I plan on helping you with you late night excursions the shorter hair will be better."

"Excuse me? There is no way you are putting yourself in danger just to help me. I'll tie you to a chair if I have to stop you." He said.

"And who was the one that got their butt kicked by a girl in his own Batcave. Oh that's right you." Makenna teased.

"I was going easy on you that's why." Bruce smirked.

Makenna turned and gave him a 'you're joking right' look. Bruce just smirked which set Makenna off. She glared and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Listen here Mister Wayne; I can kick your ass anytime. No weapons needed just hand to hand." She said.

"I'd like to see you try Miss Abshire. I'm the one who trained for seven years and there is no way you could beat me." He smirked.

Makenna leaned closer to him and said, "How about I prove you wrong Mister Wayne? Your place eight o'clock. Oh and I suggest you wear something you can easily maneuver in." She stood up and walked into her office, files in hand. She gave Bruce a smirk and blew him a kiss before closing the door.

Makenna emerged from her room dressed in shorts, tank top and running shoes. Brooke turned away from the stove as Makenna walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Brooke took in her sister's outfit.

"Going for a run are we?" Brooke asked, stirring the food in a pot.

"Yeah it has been awhile since I went for a run. Oh and I'll be heading to Bruce's afterwards to there's no need to stay up and wait for me." Makenna answered grabbing a water bottle and closing the fridge.

Makenna headed for the door as Katy came running up behind her.

"Can we still go to that restaurant for my birthday Aunt Makenna, even though it's already passed?" Katy asked.

"Of course we can sweet heart." Makenna answered kneeling down.

Katy's eyes lit up as she hugged her aunt. "Oh is your boyfriend going to come with us?"

Makenna's eyes widened as Katy's smile grew. Brooke could be heard laughing in the kitchen obviously hearing Katy's question.

"Bruce is not my boyfriend, but I will ask him if he would like to join us; since you asked."

Katy hugged her aunt goodbye and ran off to the kitchen giggling.

Makenna grumbled as she jogged down the sidewalk. She had arrived at Bruce's only to be told by Alfred that he went to the warehouse. She had been jogging since she left her penthouse and was starting to get winded. Makenna reached the docks just as she couldn't jog any farther. She leaned against her knees to catch her breath before walking toward the warehouse hiding the Batcave. The water bottle in her hand remained untouched as Makenna reached the warehouse.

"I should probably start running again if I'm getting winded after…I don't even know how many blocks…" she said to herself.

Makenna headed inside the warehouse and walked down the slope. When she entered the room she saw Bruce fighting imaginary enemies. Makenna stood off to the side watching as Bruce fought the enemies. She also watched his movements, starting with his jabs and moving down to his foot work. She committed the movements and his timing to memory saving it for later.

"Are you planning on standing there all night?" Bruce asked turning to face her.

"I just wanted to see what I am up against. I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass again. As for you I don't see any chance of you getting the upper hand like last time." Makenna said walking to the center of the room. A mat was spread across the floor to protect them from the hard floor.

They stood on opposite sides of the mat waiting to see who would strike first. Makenna ran toward Bruce who took a defensive stance. When she was close enough she flipped herself over Bruce's head and landed behind him. Makenna raised her leg sending a roundhouse kick to his side. Bruce spun around and grabbed Makenna's leg and pushed her back, causing her to stumble. A smirk made its way onto her face as she set a punch at Bruce's face. He caught her fist, but missed her other fist as it landed a blow to his side. The punch caused him release her fist and stumble back, clutching his side.

Makenna smirked again as she caught Bruce off guard. She took her chance and appeared in front of him and sent him flying to the floor; knocking the wind out of him. Makenna stood over him and put her hands on her hips.

"Seeing as how I clearly have the upper hand how about I propose something? I'll fight you with my eyes closed. Does that sound fair?" she smirked.

"Are you really that confident in your abilities? If so let's see how you do." Bruce smirked back and jumped up.

Makenna closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She concentrated on her breathing just like a sniper would when taking a shot. She listened for the sound of Bruce's breathing. When she found it she waited for him to move. The almost silent footsteps reached her ears as Bruce circled around her. Bruce waved a hand in front of her face after making a full circle around her. Makenna grabbed his wrist and cocked her head to the side.

"My eyes are closed Bruce. I promise I won't peak."

"If you insist." He responded. Bruce made a half circle around her before throwing a punch. Makenna spun around and blocked the punch with her arms. Shocked, Bruce threw at kick at her side and watched as she propelled herself over him using his shoulders. Makenna landed perfectly behind him and grabbed his right arm. Using her forearm she strikes downwards onto the middle of Bruce's arm, the hollow triceps muscle, effectively bringing him to his knees. Bruce was unable to move his arm as Makenna kept a firm grip on it.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped through the pain.

"That my dear Bruce was your triple warmer twelve point, a pressure point. It's located in the middle of your arm on the hollow triceps muscle." She explained releasing his arm. "If you'd like I can teach you the other pressure points I know. They sure do come in handy in a fight." She smirked opening her eyes.

Bruce sat on the mat catching his breath. Makenna grabbed her water bottle from the desk and handed it to Bruce. He gladly accepted the bottle and took a generous drink from it. Makenna sat down next to him and lay back putting her arms behind her head.

"How did you know where I was with your eyes closed? Are you sure you weren't peaking?" Bruce asked.

"I'll wear a blindfold next time if you'd like. I've been training a lot longer than you Bruce, since I was little to be exact. I took karate lessons until I took up running. That trick was something I learned from my father." She replied.

Makenna went on to tell Bruce the intense training she went through to perfect the technique. When she told him about the multiple times she was knocked out by her own father, Bruce couldn't help but laugh. Makenna punched him in the shoulder and laughed with him. She told him it was because she didn't hear the swooshing sound of her father's fist coming toward her.

"Would you mind teaching me? I could probably use it." Bruce asked looking at her.

"Of course, but I just want you to know I won't go easy on you." She grinned.

Bruce smirked and stood up offering Makenna a hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet. Bruce led her out of the Batcave and to his car. They drove off to his penthouse as Makenna brought up Katy's birthday dinner.

"Katy wanted me to ask if you would like to join us for her birthday. It seems she has taken a liking to you." Makenna said turning her head toward him.

Bruce turned to look at her as they reached the penthouse. "I'll definitely be there."

They entered the penthouse and Alfred greeted them. He took in their appearance and turned to Makenna.

"I do hope you didn't injure Master Wayne too badly." He teased.

"I tried not to, but he did put up a good fight." Makenna joined in.

Bruce grabbed Makenna's arm and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind them. Makenna was then pushed toward the bathroom as a towel was tossed at her. Bruce told her to take a shower and that he would give her a change of clothes as he closed the door. Makenna placed the towel on the rod and stripped. As she stepped into the shower she turned on the water, it came out cold and ran down her back soothing her overworked muscles. The water soon turned warm and she washed her hair and body with the only things in the shower.

She turned off the water and wrapped the towel around herself. A pair of pants and a shirt sat on the counter along with a very familiar pair of under wear and a bra. She shook her head and quickly dressed and brushed her hair. Makenna walked out of the bathroom to find Bruce sitting on the bed waiting.

"It's all yours and I didn't use all of the hot water." Makenna said sitting next to him.

"Are you sure?" he smirked, heading for the bathroom. The door closed behind him and Makenna heard the shower turn on. Ten minutes later he opened the door and stood only in a pair of pajama pants as water ran down his chest. Makenna blushed as she continued to look at him.

"I will never get used to that." She said with a laugh. Bruce joined her on the bed as Makenna looked around the room. This was her third time in his room and she was finally taking it in. She turned back to Bruce to find him watching her. Makenna leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Bruce responded by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart for air as Makenna smiled.

"I think we should get some sleep. After all we do have to work in the morning." Makenna said. She went to stand up when Bruce caught her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"You can stay in here tonight." He told her.

Makenna smirked and climbed under the covers. She had her back facing Bruce when she felt an arm draped across her stomach. Makenna opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to find Bruce had already fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meh not exactly 3,000 words but that's alright. I thought this was a good stopping point for tonight… and because my head is killing me. Anyways don't forget to review! And if anyone else has ideas of scenes they would like to see in this story then please let me know! I'll make sure to add them! Oh and the idea for the hand to hand combat scene came from kindleflame5.


	10. Chapter 10

Instead of boring everyone with a fancy AN I shall just skip to the shout out and thanks!

Anonymous: You'll definitely be seeing more Bruce Wayne/Batman fics from me!

Highlander348: Awe! I'm glad Makenna is your favorite! I was worried about her since I started writing but she has definitely turned out perfect! I couldn't help but laugh when I read the part about 'seeing Makenna pinches Bruce's behind and making him flinch when out in public'. I just might have to put that! Maybe it's already been added. (;

WinterRain36: I'm glad you liked it! Yes Makenna being good at Martial Arts does apply to weapons. I've been having to my own research for everything, especially the pressure points! There's just so many! I'll definitely add your suggestion! I can actually see Makenna doing that! (Snickers) It's perfect!

Kindleflame5: Ah yes Makenna doesn't like taking no for an answer or listening to orders. (lol) I most certainly can add more sparring matches between Bruce and Makenna, including the line you suggested!

Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Batman related, just Makenna, Brooke and Katy, oh and of course Maggie.

* * *

Brooke, Makenna and Katy sat in_Sapori D'Italia_ for Katy's birthday. They were currently waiting for the last person to show up. Brooke looked over the menu at her sister and raised an eyebrow. Makenna was watching the front of the restaurant for a certain slicked back brown haired man dressed in a suit. When Makenna had called to make reservations she was told they were already made. The table they sat at was on the second floor balcony; the same place Bruce and she sat.

"If he told you he'd be here, he'll be here. Stop worrying Makenna." Brooke said glancing at the menu.

Makenna sighed and averted her gaze from the door as she picked up her menu. Her phone buzzed as she received a message. Makenna reached for her phone and read the message.

_Look behind you. –B_

Makenna spun around in her seat to find Bruce standing there smirking at her. Bruce walked by Makenna and sat in the seat next her. Katy was to his right and Brooke sat across from him. Makenna turned to face him and gave him a look. Bruce returned it with a shrug and a smirk as he picked up his menu. The waiter came by and got Bruce his drink and took everyone's order. They all sat and listened as Katy told them about her first day of school and how she made some new friends.

"Mister Bruce are you my aunt's boyfriend?" Katy asked. Makenna choked on her drink when she heard Katy's question. A light blush crossed over her cheeks as she sent a knowing glare at Brooke. Brooke merely grinned and took a drink. Bruce leaned over to Katy and smiled while he looked at Makenna.

"As a matter of fact I am." Bruce answered sending a smirk to Makenna.

Makenna stared at Bruce in shock. She wasn't expecting him to answer and she definitely didn't expect _that_ answer. 'Oh I will get you back Bruce.' She thought to herself. Brooke took another drink to stifle her oncoming laugh at Makenna's expression. Katy giggled as Bruce leaned closer to Makenna.

"If you're not careful you'll start attracting some unwanted attention."

Makenna snapped out of her shock and glared at Bruce. She didn't know what to say so she settled on taking a long drink from her wine glass. Brooke's laughter erupted from her mouth as she placed her hand over her mouth. Makenna eyed the basket of untouched breadsticks when a thought came to mind. She grabbed one of the breadsticks and broke a piece off as she proceeded to throw the small piece of bread at her sister.

"Oh that's mature." Brooke scoffed. Makenna didn't get a chance to answer as a piece of bread hit her square in the face. Brooke and Makenna looked over at Bruce who was leaning toward Katy and gave her a high five. Katy stuck her tongue out at her aunt as she giggled again, breadstick in hand. Makenna stuck her tongue out at Katy in response just as their food arrived.

They ate in silence, enjoying their night out. When they were finished Katy asked if she could have dessert, and since it was her birthday she was allowed to pick anything she wanted. Bruce waved over the waiter and asked Katy what she wanted. After he ordered for her, Bruce listened to Brooke and Makenna's conversation, or at least he tried to. They were talking in hushed whispers as Bruce leaned over to Katy.

"Are they always like this?" he asked her.

"Yep." Katy answered popping the 'p' on the end. Katy's dessert arrived shortly after when Makenna huffed and crossed her arms. Brooke had a smile of victory on her face as Bruce watched on confused.

The night ended as everyone stood outside the restaurant. Katy held onto her mother's hand as she looked between Bruce and her aunt.

"Are you ready to go Makenna?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah just give me a second. I'll meet you in the car." Makenna sent her a grin. Brooke looked at Bruce who had his back turned and was talking on the phone. Her grin turned mischievous as she silently approached Bruce. Brooke realized what Makenna was about to do and ran toward the car with Katy in tow. She buckled them in and started the car, watching in the side mirror as Makenna was directly behind Bruce.

Makenna snickered in her mind as Bruce still had his back turned. She heard him say Alfred's name and grinned wider. Makenna reached out and pinched Bruce making him flinch and let out a quick shout. His hand reached around and touched the spot on his butt that was pinched. He looked around for the culprit only to see Makenna running away with a smile and cackling as she went. Bruce glared at her until she hopped in the car and disappeared down the street.

"_Master Bruce is everything alright?"Alfred's voice called from the other end of the phone._

"Everything's fine Alfred." Bruce answered hanging up.

Makenna lay asleep in her bed when a cool breeze drifted around the room. She woke up with goose bumps on her skin as she looked toward the window. A dark figure approached her bed, but she knew right away who it was. Batman stood at the end of her bed looking down at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Batman?" she asked making sure she didn't say Bruce's name. There's no way to tell who might be listening. She didn't receive an answer right away, but she could see the amused look in his eyes.

"Meet me in twenty minutes. You know where." He said jumping from the window. Makenna looked over at the clock and groaned. It was four o'clock in the morning! She climbed out of bed and searched around for some clothes. Makenna got dressed and turned on the light to find her shoes. She took the time to make sure what she chose matched; a pair of jeans and V-neck t-shirt. Makenna pulled on her converse and grabbed the keys to her bike.

She arrived at the Batcave within ten minutes since the roads were clear of traffic. Makenna let out a yawn as she walked up to the desk Bruce sat at still dressed in his Batman outfit, minus the mask.

"Why did you summon me here at four in the morning?" she asked taking a seat on the desk. Bruce pointed to a corner of the room. Makenna followed his finger as her mouth formed an 'O'. Bruce looked at her with a questioning look and raised eyebrow.

"Didn't you get the memo? I'm setting up shop so I can help you fight crime and I will not be leaving any time soon. I'm not one for following orders." She whispered the last part into his ear.

Makenna had brought some of her person weapons and gadgets to the Batcave when she took her lunch break. She made sure Bruce was in a meeting when she left and had Lucius's help when she left work a little early. Bruce stood up from his chair and walked over to the weapon rack when he picked up one particular weapon. Makenna grinned and walked over and took the weapon from his hand. She twirled it around a few times before leaning against it.

"Do you know what this is Bruce?" She asked.

Bruce shook his head as he looked at the long pole like weapon with a curved blade at the top.

"It's called a Naginata. This is a more modern version of it and stands between two hundred ten and two hundred twenty five centimeters in length and weighs over six hundred fifty grams." She explained placing it back on the rack.

The real reason Bruce called her here was to start on that training. The night's activities ended in a close call when he was temporarily blinded and nearly took a blow to the head from a metal baseball bat.

"I wanted to get started on that training." He told her.

"Uh what about work?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've got it covered." He smirked.

Makenna rolled her eyes and grabbed two bokken lying on the floor. She tossed one in Bruce's direction and watched as he effortlessly caught it. She watched and smirked as he twirled it around showing off. Bruce took a stance holding the bokken out in front of him. Makenna shook her head when she saw his footing was slightly off, but otherwise perfect. She walked behind him and used her foot to push Bruce's into the proper position.

"Perfect; just remember that your right foot goes there and you're good. Now come at me." Makenna said copying Bruce's stance. Bruce ran forward and brought the bokken down in an arc only to have it blocked and knocked out of his hands by Makenna. She smirked as she pointed the bokken at his throat.

"That was actually good. It seems your training did delve into sword work. That makes my job easier." She said. Bruce straightened up and went to grab the bokken when Makenna stopped him.

"Put this on." She held out a blindfold. Where she got it was a mystery to him. He tied it around his eyes and Makenna made sure he couldn't see. Once she was satisfied she began walking around him, arms behind her back.

"Now for this you must focus on your surroundings. First I want you to focus on your breathing. Once your ears have found the sound, focus on mine and let me know when you've located it." Makenna explained still circling Bruce. She saw his eyebrows furrow in concentration. "Relax Bruce. That's the key; you don't want to be tense."

Bruce listened to her words and slowly relaxed his muscles and listened for her breathing. He nodded his head signaling he found it. Makenna stopped circling and stood slight off center from Bruce's position.

"Now whatever you do, do not lose concentration." Makenna said walking over to the computer. She hit a couple keys and soon music started playing. She walked back over to Bruce and stood in front of him.

"Work on slowing your breathing. It will help you concentrate better."

"How am I supposed to do tha.." Bruce said before being cut off by Makenna.

"You'll figure it out, but not by talking. This isn't something you'll learn overnight or in only a few weeks. It takes months possibly years to perfect. Now I'm assuming you're concentrating and have located me. I want you to follow my voice. When you are able to follow my voice without hesitating or stopping then we will proceed."

Bruce started off slowly. The music wasn't helping as it covered Makenna's voice every now and then. He strained his ears listening for her when he decided to focus on her breathing. He found her breathing quickly and followed that. Makenna watched as Bruce's movements became more confident as he followed her. She smirked to herself when she thought of her training with her father.

_Makenna walked around the basement trying to follow her father's voice, but was failing. She was about to pull the blindfold off when she thought of his breathing. She stopped walking and focused on her breathing and then her father's. She pinpointed his location and started walking toward him when he moved away._

"_Very good Kenna, keep it up." He said walking. Makenna didn't answer as she continued to follow her dad all around the basement when she trapped him in a corner. She removed the blindfold to see her father smiling at her._

Makenna was pulled from the memory when she found herself blocked in a corner with Bruce's arms trapping her. Bruce smirked keeping the blindfold on.

"Corners can be deadly Makenna." He said.

"So it would seem. Now time to see if you can fight with that thing on." She smirked ducking under his arms.

"Now hold on just a second." Bruce started to say, but was hit in the stomach.

Makenna smirked as she circled behind Bruce as he swung his fist. She landed another light jab to his side making him turn around and swing. She sighed watching his sloppy movements.

"Focus!" She exclaimed. Bruce scowled as he tried listening to her breathing again, but couldn't hear it. He turned every which way listening for any sound, but the room was silent. The music stopped playing and the only sound he could hear was his own breathing and light footsteps. That was it. He stopped moving and listened for the footsteps. When he heard them behind him he ducked as Makenna's leg flew over his head.

"That's my Bruce." Makenna commented with a smile.

Bruce swiped his leg around and caught Makenna off guard. She started to fall to the ground, but caught herself. Bruce stood back up just as Makenna swiped her leg around and forced him on the ground, wiping the smirk from his face.

"Ya know if you practice every day for two years then you might be as good as me when I was twenty. I'm not trying to brag, but it's true."

Bruce removed the blindfold and tossed it at Makenna. She caught it and threw it back at him hitting him in the face. She walked over and held her hand out for Bruce, but ended up pinned to the floor. She glared up at Bruce as he smirked.

"You know we really have to stop getting ourselves into situations like these. I don't think they're good for the relationship." She teased before hitting Bruce in the side.

He rolled off her as Makenna stood above him with her hands on her hips. She walked toward the desk and greeted Lucius who stood off to the side. Bruce picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the two.

"That was quite the entertainment Mister Wayne." Lucius said with a smirk.

"It was wasn't it?" Makenna commented hiding behind Lucius as Bruce sent her a playful glare.

"I just stopped by to make sure she wasn't killing you down here, and to remind you of a meeting tomorrow." Lucius said stepping away from Makenna.

Bruce thanked him as Lucius left leaving the two alone. Makenna sat in the chair with her feet propped up on the desk. Makenna had her eyes closed as she leaned back in the chair. A smirk appeared on Bruce's face when a thought came to mind. He walked up behind her and grabbed the chair.

"Don't even think about it Mister Wayne." Makenna said without opening her eyes. Bruce just stared at her for foiling his plan. She certainly brought something out in him whenever she was around. Makenna opened an eye to look at Bruce. He had walked over to the Tumbler thinking. Makenna walked up next to him running a hand over one of the tires.

"So when do I get to take it for a spin?" she asked.

"That will be never." Bruce answered as Makenna pouted. He smirked again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you want to ride, come back tonight and we'll see how the night goes."

Makenna smiled and wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist and pulled him close. She had to admit she was happy she met Bruce. A ringing sounded throughout the room pulling the two apart. Bruce walked to the table and answered his phone. He walked back over to Makenna and held out his phone.

"It's for you."

Confused Makenna hesitantly took the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Makenna what have you done?" Brooke screeched.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Makenna grinned. Bruce draped his arm around Makenna's waist listening to the conversation. Barking could be heard in the background as Katy laughed.

"You bought another dog! Why did you do that?"

"I thought Maggie was lonely so I got her a friend." Makenna answered.

"I am so going to kill you when you get home!" Brooke said before Makenna hung up on her.

Makenna handed the phone to Bruce. He pocketed the phone and gave her an amused look. Makenna shrugged and wrapped her arm back around him.

"You won't mind having a house guest?" She asked looking up at him.

He smirked. "Not at all."

* * *

Phew! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update early tomorrow since I'll be heading to my aunt's for the Fourth of July…yes it's a day early but oh well. Ha-ha. Remember to review! They are what fuel my writing! Ta!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! As promised I have updated this amazing story early in the day! And I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Eight reviews in just a couple hours! I love you all! Now for some shout outs to some amazing people!

Vintagegirl1912: Trust me this won't be the last time we see Makenna training Bruce! They will always be training and not just in the Batcave. (Evil laugh)

Highlander348: I couldn't help it! I had to have Makenna pinch Bruce's butt just as you requested! I was laughing uncontrollably after reading your review! Don't worry Makenna will always catch Bruce off guard…it's what she does best! Ah yes and little Miss Katy, the ever devious little girl and that is why I love her.

Anonymous: I'll be sure to have Bruce and Makenna kiss whenever they spar, since you asked. (:

Ravenmore45: This story will definitely be a long one. (Grins)

Kindleflame5: I must say I could not stop laughing after reading your review. My cats were giving me strange looks! Your review was the whole inspiration for this chapter and I hope it lives up to it! Bruce will not know what hit him! And yes seeing the Tumbler going to the Starbuck's drive-thru will be priceless!

WinterRain36: I do believe we can see them training on the rooftops of Gotham. Makenna will definitely let Bruce know that she isn't to be taken lightly and that he can't hide anything from her.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? We all know I will never own Batman. ):

* * *

Makenna walked around the dark streets of the Narrows, an angry scowl on her face. The cause of her anger was Bruce. As he promised he took her for a ride in the Tumbler only to kick her out as the Bat signal appeared in the night sky. Then he promptly kicked her out and drove off. Bruce didn't leave Makenna in the Narrows, she merely wandered into it. It had been week since she was last here so she decided to take a walk around. She was itching for a fight with some unsuspecting criminal to release her anger. A scream to her left had Makenna running down an alleyway.

A group on men surrounded a woman around Makenna's and had her up against the wall. Makenna's anger rose as a grin appeared on her face. This was just what she was looking for. She approached the men slowly. One of the men turned around and spotted her. He ran toward her only to have the side of Makenna's hand hit him in his Adam's apple, sending him to the ground unconscious. The noise made the other men turn around and stare at her. Makenna crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the men.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" she said; so cliché but she couldn't think of anything else to say. The man holding the woman dropped her to the ground. Makenna inclined her head signaling the woman to run. Once the woman was gone Makenna turned her gaze back to the men in front of her.

"What's such a pretty thing like you doing in the Narrows doll?" the leader grinned walking closer to her.

Makenna's right eye twitched. She hated being called doll. The man reached out his hand to grab her arm only to feel a boot placed against his groin. He looked down then back up at Makenna as she smirked.

"Don't ever call me doll, got that darlin'?" she said venomously.

The man growled at Makenna and signaled the other to attack. Makenna knew there was a guy behind her and as he went to hit the back of her head, she ducked. Instead of hitting her, he hit the leader in the face with the metal bat. She flipped over him and hit him on the back of the neck.

"Shit she killed him with just one hit!" one of the other men shouted.

"I did no such thing. I merely knocked him out." Makenna sighed with a roll of her eyes. Another man shouted as he ran for her followed by the remaining gang members. Makenna rolled out of the way and grabbed the metal bat from the ground. She spun around and hit two men on the collar bone with a resounding cracking of bone. They fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"You bitch!"Another shouted running for her. Makenna was thrown up against the wall with a smirk still on her face. She grabbed the man's side and used her knuckles to put pressure on his floating ribs. He released her just as she punched him in the same spot. The sound of ribs cracking and a scream was all she needed to hear.

She turned to face the remaining five men only to find them reaching behind their jackets. Each one pulled out a different weapon, one of which being a gun. Makenna watched the man with the gun closely. A yell caught her attention as she ducked and kicked the man's knee cap dislocating his leg. He fell to the side holding his leg as Makenna sat on the ground.

A dark figure stood on the top of the building watching over the fight. His face hidden behind a mask as his cape fluttered behind him. Batman's eyes darted to the man with the gun and then back to Makenna. He watched her dodge another man and hit him in the sternum sending him to the ground. There were only three men left. Makenna bent backwards and kicked the man in the chin as she kicked him in the knee joint, shattering his leg. Two more to go. Batman decided now was the time to intervene. He landed behind one of the men and knocked him out before looking for the last one. He found the man standing behind Makenna who was standing in front of him; her hands up.

"I suggest you put the gun down." Makenna said slowly inching closer.

The man shook his head and cocked the gun, his finger on the trigger. Makenna's eye's narrowed dangerously. She didn't spare to look behind her at the newcomer as she dodged the bullets fired at her. The next thing the man knew a hand grabbed the hot barrel of the gun and wrenched it from his hands. Makenna slapped her hands over the man's eardrums causing him to become unbalanced. She punched him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

"Makenna." The gravelly, rough voice behind her said.

Makenna turned around breathing heavily as she faced Batman. The gun lay forgotten on the ground as Makenna walked over to him. She pointed a finger at him.

"You could have shown up sooner mister and I don't appreciate you throwing me out of the Tumbler!" she poked his chest with each work. Batman caught her hand just as it was about to poke him again. He pulled her to his chest and eyed the black domino mask on her face. Makenna tried pulling her hand away but was too drained from fighting. Batman let her go and took in her outfit.

The outfit consisted of a steam punk corset, black skinny jeans, multi-buckle boots and an olive green jacket looking thing. He gave Makenna a look of amusement after looking her over. Makenna smirked at him and gave a twirl.

"So what do you think? Is it an acceptable costume?" she asked.

"Come on." He said with a shake of his head, not answering Makenna's questions. Makenna grumbled and followed him down the other end of the alley. The tumbler sat parked in a dark part of the street when a thought came to mind.

"How about we do some training before leaving? It would be better to work in your everyday…well night surroundings. It's just to get a feel for it." Makenna said. Batman turned to her and smirked. He opened the tumbler and grabbed something and tossed it to Makenna. When she caught it she looked it over.

"That's where it went to. You stole my grappling gun?" she asked looking at him.

"I didn't need you swinging from the rooftops and falling to your death." He smirked.

Makenna turned around and flipped him off as she shot the grappling gun at a nearby roof. Batman followed her as he landed on the rooftop. Makenna was nowhere in sight. She kneeled behind a raised portion of the roof watching him. A smile reached her face as he walked in her direction. She sent a foot sweep at his legs catching him off guard. Batman lay on his back as Makenna laughed.

"Batman being taken down by a woman, how hilarious." She said in-between laughs. Makenna jumped away as Batman did the same to her. She tisked at his failed attempt and crossed her arms.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" she teased. She yelped as Batman ran toward her. Makenna ran to the edge of the building and jumped the gap. She rolled along the second rooftop before standing up and steadying herself. Her hands were held out as she got her footing and grinned.

"I did it!" she cheered just as Batman followed her. She wasn't expecting the fist heading straight for her cheek as she stumbled back. Batman froze as he watched her stumble; he didn't mean to actually hit her. Makenna held her cheek as she gave Batman a smirk.

"It's about damn time you landed a hit on me." She said rubbing her red cheek. "Don't even think about apologizing. I wanted to see if you could actually hit me for once. I must say you pass!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. So it was all a test. Makenna caught the look in his eyes and backed away. Batman strode over to her just as she was about to jump to the next roof only to be caught around the waist. She was spun around to face him with an innocent look on her face.

"Oops." She said just as lips crashed down onto hers. Makenna closed her eyes deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Makenna pulled away after a couple minutes for air. She looked at Batman and smirked.

"I bet if anyone saw us we'd make the front page. I can see the headline now, "Batman and Mystery Woman caught kissing on a Gotham rooftop." Makenna laughed.

"Then maybe we should continue this somewhere else." He smirked holding on to Makenna's waist. Makenna didn't have time to answer as Batman jumped off the rooftop forcing Makenna to latch onto his waist. They landed next to the Tumbler as Makenna relinquished her grip on Batman's waist. Another thought came to mind making Makenna grin and laugh. Batman was climbing up into the Tumbler when a rope appeared out of nowhere and was wrapped tightly around him. Makenna pushed him into the passenger seat of the Tumbler and removed his utility belt.

"I don't need you escaping your bindings now. Oh and that's for not telling me you were nearly taken out with a metal baseball bat the other night." She smacked him upside of the head as she glared. "I refuse to lose you too. I won't accept the fact that you go out every night without some form of backup in case something terrible happens. Losing my father was bad enough and I will do anything to make sure I don't lose you too even if I have to go out and fight crime with you. You are not alone in this fight. Plus I am not someone you want to run into on a bad day. I may just tear them apart."

Batman watched her as her eyes hardened. He didn't tell her because he didn't want her worrying. He was brought from his thoughts as he heard the Tumbler start. Makenna grinned like a little kid getting a new toy. She revved the engine and turned to Batman smirking.

"Don't you dare Makenna." He growled. Makenna ignored him and sped off down the road trying to get used to the gears. It had been a few years since she last drove a stick, but she remembered everything.

Makenna drove them all around town just as the first signs of sunlight made its way over the horizon. She looked out the tinted window and saw her destination up ahead. Batman continued to glower at Makenna when he saw where she was heading. He had tried unsuccessfully to escape the rope, but didn't get very far. Makenna had made sure of that and wherever she found the rope was a mystery to him. The Starbucks sign appeared as Makenna went to the drive-thru after a lot of maneuvering. She lifted the top of the tumbler and ordered a cappuccino. She pulled around to the window and laughed at the cashier's expression. The woman caught sight of the tied up and glaring Batman as she handed Makenna her drink. Makenna thanked the cashier as she gave the woman the money and told her to keep the change. She grabbed her drink and sped off.

"Was that really necessary Makenna?" Batman asked still glaring at her.

"No one was harmed so it's alright by my standards." Makenna smirked.

They arrived at the Batcave and Makenna parked the Tumbler in its proper place. She made sure to untie Batman as she slung his utility belt over her shoulder. Bruce climbed out of the tumbler and pulled his mask off. He decided to start changing back into his clothes as Makenna sat at the desk drinking her cappuccino. Makenna turned in Bruce's direction as he pulled his pants on and she watched as his muscles rippled with each movement. When Bruce turned around Makenna looked away and took a drink. Bruce walked over to her carrying his shirt and his smirk on his face. He pulled his shirt on watching as Makenna looked over and watched.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I won't be so nice." He told her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Makenna grinned as she stood up. They exited the Batcave and Makenna walked to the driver's side of Bruce's car. Bruce pushed her aside and climbed in. Makenna huffed and plopped down in the passenger seat. Bruce hit the gas pedal and shot off to his penthouse so they could get some sleep.

The next morning Bruce woke up and felt around the other side of the bed. His eyes snapped open when he found the covers cold. He climbed out of bed and left his room searching for Makenna. A noise from the kitchen brought him over. When he walked in Alfred and Makenna stood next to each other looking up at the ceiling. Bruce walked over and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a pancake sticking to the ceiling. He shook his head and looked at Alfred. Alfred pointed at Makenna who was still looking at it.

"How did that happen Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I do believe Makenna put too much wrist movement into turning the pancake." Alfred answered.

"You told me to use my wrist so I used my wrist! I didn't expect it to go that high!" Makenna defended herself.

Bruce laughed as Makenna scowled. Alfred patted the woman on her shoulder and started making a new pancake. Makenna leaned against the island and put her head down as Bruce sat down next to her.

"I am a hopeless cause when it comes to cooking." Makenna mumbled into the marble island. Bruce rubbed her back as he smirked. Alfred turned around and smiled at her.

"You'll get the hang out it soon Makenna; unless you're destined to never cook." Alfred teased her.

Makenna groaned as she hit her head on the island. Bruce rested his hand on her shoulder when his phone started ringing.

"Bruce Wayne." He answered. He rolled his eyes as Lucius asked him where he was and that he was late for a meeting.

"It's about the new merger correct? Just let them know I accept and if anything turns out incorrect in the legal reports then we'll cancel." Bruce said to which he could hear the smirk in Lucius' voice.

Makenna walked over to Alfred as she watched him flip the pancake effortlessly. She asked him if she could try again. Alfred handed her the spatula and stood next to her. He held her hand and helped her with the first flip. When Makenna told him she could probably do it, she waited until Alfred gave her the go ahead. She flipped the pancake as instructed and gapped as she didn't fling it to the ceiling.

"I did it!" she cheered doing a little victory dance.

Bruce shook his head as he watched her dance. Alfred also watched Makenna dance as he looked at Bruce. A smile was on his face, a real genuine smile he hadn't seen for some time. Alfred was glad to see Makenna could bring that smile back to Bruce's face. Makenna stopped dancing when she felt eyes on her and laughed.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away." She said taking a seat.

Alfred served them breakfast when he thought of something. He turned to Makenna just as she stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Makenna what do you say to going shopping with me?" Alfred asked. Bruce gave Alfred a confused look as Makenna swallowed her food.

"That sounds like fun. Plus it's my turn to pick Katy up from school. Let me go change and we can go." Makenna smiled finishing her food.

Bruce watched Makenna leave the room before turning to Alfred. Alfred gave Bruce a sly smile and turned away to clean up.

"Alfred what are you planning?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing in particular Master Bruce; I figured Makenna would like to get out of the penthouse for a little bit. That's all." Alfred answered washing dishes.

Bruce knew something was up, but he didn't know what. Makenna entered the kitchen dressed and ready to go. Makenna gave Bruce a kiss before following Alfred to the elevator and down to the garage. Bruce sighed and went back to bed; maybe it was best if he didn't know what Alfred was up too. Unless it consisted of flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate and a cookbook then he had reason to worry.

* * *

Wow I can't believe this took me nearly 3 hours to type! Then again it doesn't help when I'm searching polyvore for Makenna's costume which I have posted on there! I'll post the link but if you are familiar with the site then you can just look up emynchlsn. I'll also post some of Makenna's outfits from the previous chapters.

www polyvore com /cgi / set? Id = 52346595 just remove the spaces and add a dot after the www and com. Have fun!


	12. Chapter 12

So I realized I couldn't just leave you all hanging after the last chapter. I bet you were all dying to see what sort of chaos would ensue. Well here it is! Sadly it's not very long since this is an early special present for the Fourth of July. Enjoy! Oh and since I am terrible at writing smut there won't be any in here but it will be implied! Plus I heard from another author that another author was banned due to the smut. So I'm just playing it safe! /shields herself from pointy objects/

* * *

Bruce was awakened by the sound of crashing and banging. He turned over to look at the clock and realized he had slept for three hours. He climbed out of bed and took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. When Bruce walked out of his room a crash echoed around the penthouse. He silently made his way to the kitchen where he heard another crash and bang. Right as he peered around the corner he heard Makenna's voice followed by a little girls giggle.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Master Bruce." Alfred said from behind.

Bruce turned to face his friend with a confused look. Another crash came from the kitchen making them cringe when they heard Makenna curse. Bruce didn't heed Alfred's warning and ran into the kitchen only to freeze. The kitchen was covered in flour and lying in the middle of the floor also covered in flour was Makenna. Katy sat at the island giggling at her aunt when she turned and saw Bruce.

"Mister Bruce! Guess what we're doing?" Katy said smiling at him.

Bruce cautiously walked over to stand by Katy. "I don't know. What are you two doing?" he asked peering over the island.

"We're baking!" Katy exclaimed.

Makenna's flour coated hand appeared on top of the counter as she pulled herself up. She looked at Bruce and blushed. Katy saw her aunt's face turn red and pointed at her.

"Aunt Kenna why is your face all red? Is it because Mister Bruce is here?" Katy asked.

Makenna hung her head as Bruce smirked. He had to give it to Katy; she was a very smart girl. Makenna knew it was childish, but she picked up some flour and threw it at Katy. Katy sent her aunt a glare as she threw some flour back at her. Bruce went to exit the kitchen when he was hit in the back.

"And where do you think you're going Mister Wayne?" Makenna mischievously grinned.

Bruce reached for the door only to have flour hit him in the face. Makenna and Katy laughed as Bruce's black shirt suddenly became white. Bruce glared at the two girls and picked up some flour.

"Uh oh…" Katy said as she hid behind the island. Makenna was too slow to react as the flour hit her.

A flour fight ensued as Katy joined Bruce's team while Makenna was at their mercy. The fight ended quickly as they looked around the room. The entire kitchen had flour everywhere; the island was covered, the fridge was coated, along with the counters. Makenna turned around and sheepishly grinned.

"I guess we should clean this up for Alfred." Makenna said.

"What about finishing those brownies Aunt Makenna?" Katy asked from Bruce's side. Makenna smiled at the sight of the two. Katy certainly liked Bruce and made it known to her aunt. Bruce reached down and picked Katy up and walked over to Makenna.

"Sure we can finish the brownies." Makenna answered unearthing the cookbook. "I need a pan can you find that for me Katy?"

Bruce walked over to where Alfred kept the pans and opened the cabinet for Katy. Katy reached inside and pulled out different one's unsure what she needed. "Uh aunt Makenna which one do you need?"

Makenna pointed to the one in Katy's left hand. Bruce walked over to the island and placed Katy on the island.

"Sit and stay Bruce. You might be needed again." Makenna said pulling out the rest of the ingredients. Bruce took a seat and watched as Makenna let Katy stir the batter and pour it into the pan. Makenna preheated the oven and placed the pan inside setting the timer. She turned back to Bruce.

"Where does Alfred keep the broom and dust pan?" she asked.

"In the cupboard behind you; leaning against the wall." Bruce answered pointing behind her.

Makenna grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the flour. Katy climbed into the chair next to Bruce and whispered in his ear. He turned to look at her and nodded.

"Aunt Kenna I'm going to go find Alfred." Katy said leaving the kitchen.

Makenna looked up just as Katy left, the door closing behind her. She shook her head as she started sweeping again. A hand grabbed the broom from her hand and set it aside. Bruce cupped Makenna's chin as he planted his lips on hers. Makenna responded and smiled into the kiss as she leaned into Bruce. Bruce's hands held the side of Makenna's head as the kiss became hungrier. Bruce backed Makenna up against the island when he picked her up and set her on the island. Their lips never left each others as Makenna held Bruce's head in her hands.

Bruce was the one to break the kiss as Makenna rested her forehead against Bruce's. Her eyes were closed as they breathed for air. Bruce started placing kisses along Makenna's collar bone and neck when he heard her moan. He smirked as he went back to kissing the spot he found and left a red mark. Makenna pulled away and playfully glared at him.

"Now how am I supposed to hide that?" she teased running her hand along the mark. Bruce grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Why would you want to hide it?" he smirked kissing her again.

Makenna smiled and kissed him back when the door opened. Katy stood in the doorway and made a disgusted sound as she saw the two kissing. Makenna laughed into the crook of Bruce's neck and she was placed on the ground, Bruce's arm wrapped around her and resting on her hip.

"Ew…that's gross aunt Makenna!" Katy giggled. Alfred stood behind her with a knowing smile. Makenna did a motion with her hands as Katy laughed and ran past Alfred into the other room. Makenna chased after her leaving Bruce and Alfred alone in the still flour covered kitchen.

Alfred turned to Bruce and raised an eyebrow looking about the kitchen. Bruce smirked and ran a hand through his disheveled hair as flour fell from it.

"I hope you don't expect me to be cleaning this up Master Bruce." Alfred smirked.

"Not at all Alfred, I'll find a way to make Makenna clean it." Bruce smirked back.

"Very well sir. Just remember you aren't the only two in the house."

Bruce chuckled and went after Makenna and Katy. Makenna was on the floor with Katy on her back. Bruce leaned against the wall watching Makenna crawl around on her knees as Katy kicked her sides every so often. Makenna looked up at Bruce and cringed when Katy kicked her side a little too hard.

"Oops…sorry about that aunt Makenna." Katy apologized.

"It's alright. There's nothing to worry about I'm fine. See?" Makenna said rolling over and tickling Katy. Katy's laughter filled the penthouse as Bruce watched on from his spot. Makenna stopped tickling Katy as the tears started falling from both of their eyes from laughing.

"Your mother must be worried about you by know. Then again she does know you're with me but I really don't want to feel her wrath today." Makenna said standing up.

Bruce pushed away from the wall. "I'll drive you two back."

Makenna smiled and gave him a quick kiss as she went to change. She didn't want to bring Katy home when she herself was all covered in flour. When she was done, Makenna found Katy talking to Bruce about something which made him laugh. That was one of the things she liked about Bruce. He actually interacted with Katy whereas all the other men she dated avoided her like the plague and Katy made sure to let them know what she thought. Makenna laughed at the memory as she walked over to them.

"Ready to go Katy?" Makenna asked.

"Yeah, but can I come back over? I like talking to Alfred and Bruce." Katy asked with pleading eyes.

"It's up to Bruce, ask him." Makenna said. Katy turned toward Bruce and asked.

"You're just as welcome here as your aunt." Bruce answered placing his hands on Katy's shoulders. Katy cheered and gave Bruce a hug startling him. Makenna laughed and headed for the elevator as Bruce and Katy followed.

Bruce and Makenna made their way back to his place. Katy had told Brooke about the flour fight with Bruce and Makenna. Brooke turned on her sister and Bruce who looked anywhere, but her. Brooke had become stressed from the opening of her studio and how many people actually decided to take classes. She was swamped from the long hours and making sure everything was in its proper place when she left. Makenna had unofficially moved in with Bruce, but she wanted to make sure her sister was alright before finalizing the move.

Each night they would go to Makenna's they would bring a little more of her personal effects with her. Tonight consisted of the rest of her clothes and toiletries.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Brooke take me shopping." Makenna groaned lifting the bag from the trunk. Bruce took the bag from her hand as he closed the trunk. They walked hand in hand to the elevator. They walked by Alfred as Bruce shot him a look which Alfred smiled and understood. The bedroom door closed behind the two as Alfred walked into the kitchen to start dinner for them.

Bruce and Makenna lay in bed holding onto each other as they could smell the food cooking in the kitchen. Makenna rolled over and straddled Bruce's waist smiling down at him. He smirked up at her as he pulled her in for another kiss. Makenna pulled away teasing him when he tickled her side. She let out a laugh as she rolled off Bruce and tried to stop him from tickling her. Bruce ended up straddling her waist as he continued to tickle her.

"Please Bruce stop! Stop it!" Makenna laughed as she pushed Bruce's hands away.

"You take the fun out of everything Kenna." He said using her nickname.

Makenna pulled Bruce down and kissed him deeply. Bruce pulled away leaving Makenna wanting more as she pouted at him. Bruce stayed straddling her waist as he started talking.

"I don't know what to think of you moving in here. It just occurred to me that you never asked me if you could." He teased.

"Oh yeah about that…I asked Alfred and he was fine with it. Now are you going to kiss me or are you just going to sit on me?" Makenna teased him back.

Bruce leaned down and smirked, "I like the view from up here."

"You are so evil." She said crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bruce laughed pointing at her chest.

Makenna looked down and immediately uncrossed her arms. She couldn't help but laugh as she realized what she had just done.

"Alright perv you can get off me now." Makenna jested pushing Bruce off of her.

A knock came from the door followed by Alfred's voice. Makenna straightened her shirt and smoothed her hair down as Bruce put his shirt back on.

"If you two are done. I have your dinner on the table." Alfred said. Makenna and Bruce could picture the look on Alfred's face and when they exited the room they found they were right. Alfred smirked at them as he walked away.

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed or what?" Makenna said smelling the delicious food. Bruce looked over at her as he took a bite. Makenna's eyes widened as she took another bite of food. Bruce smirked at her reaction to the food.

"Alfred this is so good! What is it?" Makenna called out.

"It's fish Makenna. What did you think it was?" Alfred teased her.

Makenna rolled her eyes. "I am well aware its fish but what type and are those macadamia nuts it's coated in? Oh and wasabi cream? You have officially stolen my heart." Makenna said taking another bite.

Alfred and Bruce chuckled as they watched Makenna inhale her food. "The fish is Mahi mahi Makenna. As for everything else you are correct. There's more if you'd like." Alfred told her.

Makenna nodded her head and thank Alfred as he went to get her more. She turned to find Bruce smirking at her.

"What never seen a woman eat so much before?" she said.

Bruce shook his head and went back to eating as Alfred brought Makenna her second helping. They ate in a comfortable silence looking at each other every now and then. Bruce was glad he met Makenna. She's the only one who supports what he is doing as Batman and she's even taken it upon herself to help him. He knew she shouldn't be out there fighting crime, but no matter what he does Makenna always finds a way to join the fight. He chuckled to himself and looked over at the woman who captured his heart. They would most certainly own the night.

* * *

Okay so it was longer than I expected, but I cannot complain. I hope you all enjoy! I'll update again tomorrow! In the mean time send me your reviews! I absolutely love them! Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so glad everyone liked the last two chapters. I'll just say the idea for chapter twelve came to me before going to bed and I just had to write it down before I forgot.

Vintagegirl1912: Once I watch The Dark Knight again I'll work on incorporating the movie. :D

WinterRain36: Awe thank you! I'm so glad you loved it! I have to admit I was cracking up just trying to type it! I even had to stop typing a few times to try and stop laughing. (lol) I can most certainly do that scene! I was laughing again when I read that and I must do it now!

Kindleflame5: I'm so happy you liked it! I must say this is the first story to get so many reviews! I'll always have the training sessions since everyone likes them! XD Makenna won't be out matched by Bruce anytime soon if ever! She's got Bruce right where she wants him and being stronger than him is an added bonus!

Highlander348: I thought of Ozymandias from Watchmen when I was writing that part. I couldn't help myself but have Makenna do that. :D

Ravemore45: That's what was going through my mind when I came up with Makenna. I didn't want her to be a damsel in distress. I wanted her to be strong, independent and a fighter. I've apparently done a very good job! I'm glad everyone likes her the way she is. I also made sure she was not a Mary Sue as I am pretty sure some of my other female characters are…which I might have to go change haha.

Guest 2: I'm so glad you liked Makenna's costume. I'm thinking of having Makenna get a costume like Batman, but I just have to figure out if I want it just like his or slightly different. As for Makenna getting a name, she most definitely will. I wasn't planning on Batgirl, but I do like Shadow. Thank you for letting me know about the smut issue. I wasn't sure what they were doing and for that I thank you. I didn't want to do anything that could get this story taken down or worse.

Now on with the story! Disclaimer: I still don't own Batman…enough said.

* * *

Bruce knew he would be in trouble if Makenna learned he went out as Batman without her. Bruce pulled the mask over his head as he became Batman for the night. He received word of a bank robbery that was to occur tonight. Bruce made sure Makenna was out with her sister before he left. He made his way to the bank unaware of how many men were actually involved in the robbery.

Makenna was with Brooke and Katy at the studio. They were putting away the different projects for one of Brooke's many art classes. Makenna had decided to sit in and watch how the class was when she was roped in to drawing. She grabbed the wadded up paper she threw away and opened it up.

_She sat in the back and glared at the white paper. Brooke walked around the room checking to see how everyone was doing. When she reached Makenna she couldn't stop herself from letting out a quiet laugh. Makenna had attempted to draw Batman when she stopped and glared at it. _

"_Now I see why you never took any art classes in college." Brooke said quietly. _

"_No shit Sherlock." Makenna mumbled scrapping the picture. _

_Brooke smiled and shook her head as she continued walking around. Makenna rested her chin on her hand as she watched everyone else drawing. She wasn't artistic to save her life and she wasn't going to even try. _

Brooke walked over and looked over Makenna's shoulder at the picture.

"You know if Bruce finds out you're fawning over Batman he might get jealous." Brooke teased.

Makenna rolled her eyes, but didn't respond since she didn't need Brooke knowing who Batman really is. She crumpled the paper back up and tossed it back into the trash can. Makenna left the studio following Brooke and Katy. They said goodbye as Makenna walked down the sidewalk to Bruce's penthouse. She tried calling Bruce on her cell, but received no answer. Makenna called Alfred to see if Bruce was there, but Alfred said he left a couple hours ago.

"That sneaky little…"Makenna trailed off as she made a bee line for the Batcave. Makenna approached the computers and began typing away on the keyboard. She brought up a map just as a red dot appeared in the top right hand corner. She wrote down the address, changed her outfit and ran to the bank the tracking device indicated.

Batman stood in the middle of the bank. The place seemed to be empty so he decided to take a look around. The cocking of a gun made him stop in his tracks. A large group of men came out from behind pillars and doorways and formed a circle around the Dark Knight. The first wave of men went at him and he took them down quickly, but when the second wave started; he was in trouble.

Makenna reached the bank and scaled the side to the roof. She peered down and saw a bunch of men knocked out on the floor with Batman fighting more. Makenna cut the glass and placed it next to her as she pulled out a rifle and loaded it with rubber bullets. She fired at a man behind Batman getting ready to stab him. The bullet hit its target and sent him to the floor. Makenna fired again taking out another man until they were all downed.

Batman looked around as he knocked out the last man. The rest of the men were down on the floor unconscious. He could have sworn they were the only ones in the building. A small gray object on the floor caught his attention. He bent over to pick it up and upon closer inspection he realized it was a rubber bullet. A sound behind him caused him to turn around and pocket the bullet. A couple of security guards approached him and took in the robbers lying on the floor. One of the guards slowly walked up to him; hand on his gun just in case.

"What happened here?" the man asked.

"An attempted bank robbery." He indicated toward the open bank vault.

The two other security guards walked over to examine the vault and to see if anything was missing. They soon came back just as a cord wrapped around Batman's torso and lifted him up to the roof. The guards watched as Batman was raised up through the top of the roof and disappeared. They heard a woman yell followed by a loud smack which was followed by another and more yelling.

A sound from outside the bank had the security guards running over and looking out. What they saw made their eyes widen and mouths drop. A woman wearing a domino masked was dragging an unwilling and tied up Batman down the sidewalk. The woman walked up to the Tumbler and pulled Batman up into it setting him in the passenger seat. She hopped in the passenger seat sending the guards a two fingered salute and sped off down the road.

Makenna pulled into the Batcave and parked. She untied Bruce and removed the gag from his mouth. Throughout the entire ride, Bruce was glaring at her with narrowed eyes. He had no idea how she found him, but he didn't like it. Makenna jumped out of the Tumbler as Bruce followed her removing his mask. Bruce was about to ask her how she had found him when she beat him to it.

"I installed a tracking device on your utility belt. I had help doing it of course, but that is my little secret." She said with a wink.

Bruce watched as Makenna picked up a pile of clothes from the table and walk behind the Tumbler. She reappeared a few minutes later dressed in light blue capris, burgundy halter top and sandals. She walked back over to him putting her hair in a half pony tail when she saw his questioning look.

"I'm supposed to meet someone for a late dinner. She had to work late and I couldn't say no." Makenna said finishing her hair.

"Do I know who it is?" he asked.

Makenna nodded and patted her pockets making sure she had everything she needed. She made her way out of the Batcave leaving Bruce wondering who she was meeting. He went over to the computer and started typing, but when he couldn't find what he was looking for he frowned. A red error message appeared on the screen when he tried locating the tracking device in Makenna's phone.

"She is really good." He mumbled turning off the computer and changing before heading home.

Makenna walked into the restaurant and spotted the woman she was meeting. She made a bee line toward the brown haired blue eyed woman. The woman looked up as Makenna arrived at the table a smile appearing on her face.

"Miss Abshire I'm glad you came." She said.

"Please call me Makenna. I told you I would since we didn't get a proper meeting the last time." Makenna smiled taking a seat.

"Right well then you may call me Rachel. It's nice to finally meet you. Your father was an amazing man so I've been told. My mother used to know him." Rachel said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Yes he was an amazing man, an amazing father too. It's terrible what happened." Makenna replied as her eyes became glassy. She shook her head pushing away the tears.

Rachel pulled something from her bag and placed it on the table. Makenna looked at Rachel then at the bag. She picked it up and turned it over revealing a Joker playing card. Makenna set it back on the table and pushed it back to Rachel. Rachel picked it up and put it back in her purse.

"I wanted you to know that I was looking over your fathers file. That card was on his person the night he died, but the cops didn't think anything of it at the time. After the incident with Doctor Crane and the fear toxin the same card was found. We figured it was his calling card, but there hasn't been any sign of him." Rachel explained.

"Do you think who ever left that card killed my father?" Makenna asked eyes downcast.

"It's possible and it's the only lead I was able to find. I know I'm just an assistant district attorney, but I want to help you find and catch your father's killer. If anymore leads come up you'll be the first one I tell." Rachel replied.

Makenna looked up and gave Rachel a smile. "Thank you. Now on to a happier topic; how long have you known Bruce?"

"I've known him since we were both little. We grew up together since my mother worked in Wayne Manor until his parents were killed. We stayed friends ever since, but it's never been the same." Rachel told her. "What about you? How did you meet Bruce?" she asked with a smile.

Makenna smiled at the memory. "Well we met at a red light twice and then we ran into each other when I was out to dinner with my sister and niece. After that he asked me out for dinner and that's where it all began."

Rachel smiled and told Makenna what Bruce was like when he was younger. She also told Makenna how he had disappeared and was labeled as dead when he reappeared seven years later. They continued talking about random things throughout dinner and made plans to meet again. Makenna was glad she finally met Bruce's childhood friend and she knew why he liked her. She knew Bruce liked Rachel when she saw his eyes light up when he saw her in the restaurant. Makenna didn't think anything of it at the time since she never expected to be as close to Bruce as she is now.

"Makenna if you'd like I can give you a ride home." Rachel said standing next to her car.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just walk home. I'll talk to you later." Makenna smiled.

Makenna was replaying her conversation with Rachel about the Joker card and how it was connected to her father's murder. She wanted to find the man they called the Joker, but she didn't know where to start. Makenna made it a couple of blocks before she detected a presence behind her. She didn't slow down as she chanced a glance behind her. A couple of thugs walked a little ways behind her with their hands in their pockets. She saw them split up, two going down an alleyway as the third one continued to follow her.

"I do not have time for this." Makenna mumbled to herself. She searched her pockets as she continued walking down the sidewalk. She groaned when she realized she had left her phone at Bruce's. She wasn't watching where she was going as she ran into something warm. Makenna stumbled backward as she looked at what she ran into. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the two men.

"Well what do we have here boys? A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be walking around by herself at night. Why don't you come with us and we'll make sure you have a good time." One of them said.

The smell of alcohol was strong. A hand wrapped around her from behind as the cold metal of a blade was pushed against her throat. Makenna cursed in her mind at her own stupidity for now expecting that, but she would lead them on.

"Come quietly and we just might not hurt you too much." The man behind her said in her ear. She cringed as the man's repulsive breath hit her. The man led her into a nearby alley keeping the knife against her throat. Makenna looked at her surroundings when she saw a dumpster against a building. She looked up as she saw a fire escape located above the dumpster. The knife was pushed harder against her throat as they came to a stop. Makenna could feel blood trickling down her neck as the blade was pressed against it.

"Don't even think about trying to escape. You won't make it very far." The man with the knife said.

The third man appeared in front of Makenna and moved his hand to the hem of her shirt. She knew it was risky, but it was the only way to get away. As the man reached for her shirt, Makenna grabbed the man's hand holding the knife and pulled it away. The man put up a fight and forced the knife back to her throat. Makenna slide her neck slightly across the knife as she tackled the other man to the ground. She put her hand against her throat feeling blood stain her hands.

'I've got to get out of here before I bleed to death.' She thought. One of the men ran toward her but was stopped when she kicked him in the stomach. Makenna ran and jumped on top of the dumpster and jumped up to grab ahold of the ladder. She pulled herself up just as a hand grabbed her ankle.

"Dammit let go you asshole!" she said kicking the last man in the face. She heard bone cracking as she landed a direct hit on the man's nose. She scrambled up the ladder and stopped when she saw Batman standing in front of her. He removed Makenna's hand from her throat to inspect the damage done.

"It's nothing serious. Just wrap it and I will be fine. I promise." Makenna told him as she pulled away. Batman's eyes were narrowed as he looked at her. Makenna sent him a reassuring smile making him give her a smirk.

"I never thought you'd be reckless and get yourself held up by a knife." He smirked.

It was Makenna's turn to glare. "I have my moments and I can assure you it will _never_ happen again. Let's go and get me cleaned up. Oh and I met your friend Rachel."

The two sat in Bruce's bathroom with a first aid kit laid out on the counter. Makenna sat on the bathtub in a tank top as Bruce wiped away the dried blood from her neck. He grabbed an alcohol pad and dabbed at the wound smirking when Makenna flinched.

"You could have warned me." She grumbled with her eyes closed.

"I could have if I wanted to." He smirked throwing the alcohol pad away. He grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around Makenna's neck making sure it wasn't too tight. He secured the bandage with some medical tape and put everything away. Makenna stood up and looked in the mirror. She watched Bruce wash his hands when she walked up behind him and hugged him, laying her head on his back. Bruce paused and looked at Makenna.

"Is everything alright?" he asked going back to washing his hands.

"Yeah everything's fine. Am I not allowed to hug you just for the hell of it?" she smirked lifting her head.

Bruce wiped his hands on a towel and turned around in Makenna's arms. He placed his arms around Makenna as she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She couldn't help, but feel like something bad was going to happen soon. It was just a matter of time when another villain will make himself known in Gotham. Bruce lifted Makenna's head and looked in her eyes.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Rachel told me they found a playing card in my father's possession when he was killed. She thinks it's linked to the person that killed him." She told him.

Bruce froze. He remembered Gordon showing him a playing card a couple months ago. He had been unable to find any leads on it and hadn't thought much of it.

"What type of playing card?" he asked. He had to know if it was the same card or not.

"It was a Joker." Makenna answered. Bruce closed his eyes upon hearing that. Makenna pulled away to look at him. Bruce opened his eyes when Makenna put her hand on his cheek concern in her eyes. Bruce leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He couldn't tell her, at least not yet. When the time presented its self he would tell her about Gordon and the Joker card he was shown.

"Master Bruce, Lucius is on the phone for you and Makenna." Alfred said appearing in the doorway.

Bruce led Makenna out of the bathroom and to the bed as he grabbed the phone. Makenna took a seat on the bed as Bruce hit the speaker phone.

"Mister Fox how can we help you?" Bruce asked sitting next to Makenna.

"_I was just responding to your note about constructing another Kevlar armored suit." Lucius said._

Bruce looked at Makenna to see her mouth hung open. He smirked and turned back to the phone.

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"_A couple of days and it should be finished. I'm guessing more spelunking?"_

"You could say that. Thanks Mister Fox." Bruce said hanging up. He put the phone on the table when he received a smack to the arm.

"What's wrong with my current costume?" Makenna asked.

Bruce turned to her and rubbed his arm. "It's not protective enough. You're more likely to get injured by a knife or bullet than me. I'm just making sure you're safe when you're out with Batman at night." He smirked.

Makenna pushed him off the bed as she laughed. "Admit it you just want to see me in a skin tight suit."

"You caught me. You're costume wasn't cutting it so I took it into my own hands." Bruce smirked picking himself up from the floor. He sat back down on the bed pulling Makenna down next to him. She curled up to his side with her head on his chest. Bruce had his arm around her as he traced circles on her arm. Makenna sat up and straddled Bruce's wait as she leaned down and kissed him. The kissing turned passionate as Bruce rolled Makenna onto her back. He pulled away to remove his shirt and went back to kissing Makenna.

They fell asleep in each other's arms after a night of wild passion. Makenna had her head on Bruce's chest and his arm was wrapped around her. They were breathing hard and sweating, but they were perfectly content. Makenna traced circles on Bruce's chest when she fell asleep. Bruce noticed the difference in Makenna's breathing and pulled the covers over them. He placed a kiss on Makenna's head as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Okay I figured it was about time something else happened between Makenna and Bruce! You all deserved it for being such amazing readers, subscribers and reviewers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and starting tomorrow I'll start adding in the Dark Knight…after I watch it again. Ha-ha. Anyways don't forget to review! Oh and if there are still some scene's you wish for me to add then I will most certainly do them but I'll make them a series of one-shots for this story. So just let me know! :)

Oh and what about Makenna's superhero name? Batgirl is obviously out of the question so just tell me what you think it should be! I've already got one from anonymous about it being Shadow but I want to see what everyone else thinks.


	14. Chapter 14

So I could not resist kindleflame5's suggestion for an idea and so this chapter is dedicated specifically to her request. Oh and also WinterRain36 who asked if she could add some things onto the suggestion. This chapter might end up being the longest chapter yet!

Highlander348: Hmm they might be slightly different, but I'm not sure which ones will be yet. I know for a fact that the ending scene will be different along with Bruce running into Rachel and Harvey at the restaurant in the beginning. Haha. That's all I know of right now.

WinterRain36: That's true. The events of the Dark Knight occur nine months after Batman Begins so I could build up to the Dark Knight events. :D

Anonymous: Awe yeah! Makenna gets her badass suit!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing dealing with Batman. /sighs/

* * *

Bruce knew he would regret leaving Makenna after their time together, but he had to find a certain drug dealer. The information he had gathered led him to a biker bar in the Narrows so that was where he was headed. Batman jumped out of the Tumbler and made his way into the bar. When he entered there was only a small group of people and dead center in the back was the drug dealer. He made his way over to the man and grabbed his collar. The man smirked as Batman looked around. About twenty men emerged from various rooms in the bar. Batman dropped the drug dealer and got into a fighting stance.

Makenna ran her hand on Bruce's side of the bed, but when she felt nothing her eyes snapped open. She lifted her head and looked at the clock; three in the morning. There was only one place he would be at this time of night…morning. Makenna climbed out of bed wrapping the sheet around her torso as she went to change. After she was dressed she grabbed her keys and headed for the Batcave.

She squealed the tires as she parked her bike and turned it off. She opened the door and entered the Batcave and walked over to the computers. Makenna approached the desk and grabbed one of the portable tracking devices. She went back up to her bike as the device was busy locating Bruce when an error message popped up. She knew he'd have removed the tracking device in his utility belt so she planted another one in his suit. Once the device pinpointed his location Makenna went after him.

"He is so going to regret leaving me alone in that bed." Makenna grumbled, running down the sidewalk.

Batman fought a dozen of the drug dealer's men only to have more show up. He could fight them off, but his suit made it difficult to turn his head. He'd have to let Lucius know he needed a new suit. He took a hit to the side and was held against the wall when a noise from outside gained his attention.

The door to the bar burst open as another figure made their way in. The figure moved within the shadows of the bar and started fighting the men. The man holding Batman to the wall was thrown off of him and sent sprawling to the ground. A flash of auburn hair was all Batman needed to know the newcomer was Makenna. Batman silently made his way toward the door when a man was sent flying into the wall next to the door. Makenna noticed Batman trying to leave so she had kicked the last man into the wall next to it, halting Batman's steps.

The door remained open from when Makenna enter so Batman took his chance and ran toward the Tumbler.

"Oh hell no you're mine." Makenna shouted and tackled him to the ground. The bartender peered over the counter watching the two in shock. Makenna grabbed the rope wrapped around a belt loop and tied Batman with it. She went on to remove his utility belt and other gadgets as she tossed them off to the side. Makenna stood up and turned to the shocked bartender.

"Excuse me for a moment I have to have a talk with my honeybuns here. Oh and if anyone touches those things I will not hesitate to break their arm." Makenna said winking at the bartender who nodded rapidly.

Makenna dragged Batman out of the bar and into the alley next to the bar. The bartender listened as he heard yelling and hitting. The only things he could make out were, "How dare you!" and "You just up and leave!" The bartender hears a little scuffle as Batman appears jumping out of the alleyway. Makenna ran out of the alleyway and tackled him once more.

"I am not finished with you yet honeybuns!" she said pulling him back into the alley. More yelling and smacking could be heard from the alley when a particular sentence reached the bartenders ears.

"No not my suit!"

"Hold still honeybuns!"

The next thing the bartender knew a black suit came sailing out of the alley and landed next to Batman's gadgets. His eyes widened when he realized it was Batman's suit. One final smack resounded from the alley as the masked woman walked back into the bar and gathered Batman's belongings. She sent one last wink to the bartender as she exited and dragged the still tied Batman; who was in just his underwear. She reached the Tumbler and skillfully lifted Batman into it, and securing him in the passenger seat. She seats herself in the driver's seat and smiles and waves at the bartender before taking off.

The bartender fixes himself a stiff drink as the recent events played in his mind. He shook his head at the images.

"Damn that is one tough woman. I actually feel sorry for the Bat." He said before downing his drink and pouring another.

Makenna reached the Batcave within fifteen minutes thanks to her crazy driving. Batman glared at her as she untied him. They both climbed out of the Tumbler and made their way over to the computer. Bruce ripped the mask from his head and quickly changed into his jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. He found Makenna standing by the entrance to the Batcave and walked over to her. Her eyes were narrowed and arms crossed over her chest.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that I will not be so nice." She said walking to the elevator. Bruce followed her and pressed the button as the elevator lifted. They both walked over to Makenna's bike as she climbed on, placing the helmet on her head. Bruce got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had no idea what to say and thought it best he didn't say anything until they were home.

Makenna sped off into the early morning and weaved in and out of the sparse traffic. A few cars beeped at her as she flew by them, but she ignored them. Bruce tightened his arms around her waist as she made a quick turn into the garage.

"You are a speed demon. No wonder your sister never wants to ride with you." He said taking the helmet from Makenna's hands.

"You haven't seen the last of it. Trust me." She smirked grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

Makenna stripped out of her clothes and pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top out of the dresser. She pulled them on and climbed into the bed. Bruce followed suit and climbed in next to her wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her into his body as he placed his chin on top of her head. Makenna rolled over and nestled herself into Bruce's chest and closed her eyes. Bruce looked down at her and smiled. He knew the training session tomorrow night would prove difficult and intense after the stunt he pulled this morning. He smirked and went to sleep.

The next morning Bruce was the first to wake. He brushed a few strands of hair from Makenna's face and watched her sleep. Makenna's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the toned chest her head was lying on. She looked up and found Bruce smirking at her.

"Good morning." She said stifling a yawn with her hand.

"Morning." He said leaning down to kiss her. Makenna smiled and kissed him back.

Alfred knocked on the door and walked in carrying a tray with two cups and a pot on it. He placed it on the table next to the bed and poured the liquid into the cups. He passed one to Makenna who gratefully took it. Her nostrils filled with the sweet aroma of Earl Grey tea.

"Thank you Alfred. It's been awhile since I've had this." Makenna smiled taking a small sip.

"I was told from an anonymous source that it is your favorite tea." Alfred smiled handing the second cup to Bruce. Makenna looked over at the clock and her eyes widened. She set the cup down and jumped out of bed throwing open the closet and rummaging around for clothes.

Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks and watched as Makenna grabbed a cream colored pencil skirt, a sheer belted sleeveless top and cream colored heels. She ran into the bathroom slamming the door. They heard the shower turn on and the shower door close. Alfred grabbed the tray and Makenna's cup and exited the room. Bruce got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door as the shower shut off. He knocked on the door and opened it peering around the door.

Makenna had a towel wrapped around her torso and one wrapped around her head. She didn't seem to notice Bruce as she went to brush her teeth and put on her minimal make-up. That was another thing Bruce liked about her; she didn't wear too much make up, just the typical eyeliner, foundation and powder, and the occasional mascara and eye shadow. Makenna picked up her bra and underwear as she discarded the towel on the floor giving Bruce a nice view. She quickly pulled them on along with the rest of her clothes.

Bruce continued to watch her as she removed the towel from her hair and ran a brush through it before starting the hair dryer. Makenna ran her hands through her hair helping her hair dry faster. When she was done she pulled her hair back into a pony tail not bothering to straighten it. Bruce stood in her way as she moved toward the door and she ran into him. Bruce caught her by the arms and looked at her.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Lucius wanted me to sit in on a meeting with you today. Something about another merger, but he's concerned about how much their stock has gone up." She said walking around him.

Bruce chuckled as he went to take a shower and get ready. Makenna sat on the bed and put on her heels. Right as she went to stand Bruce walked out of the shower with a towel draped around his waist. A smirk appeared on her face as she remembered their activities last night. She was brought from her thoughts as Bruce called her name.

"Makenna are you sure you want to sit in on this meeting? They can be rather boring." Bruce said working on his tie. Makenna stood up and took the tie from his hands, finishing it for him.

"I'm sure besides it's better than sitting in my office reading over files. Oh and don't ask me to do a bow tie, I have no idea where to begin with one." She smirked walking away.

"About those files, you might want to bring one just in case you get bored." Bruce said following after her.

They both sat in the conference room; Bruce was on one side of the table as Makenna sat across from him. It was common knowledge amongst the other employees that Bruce and Makenna were dating, but they still wanted to stay professional when at work. The head of the merger was informing them of breakthrough they made with their wildlife fund and wanted Wayne Enterprises to join them in their efforts and equipment. Lucius sat up front with other members as they also listened to the man. Makenna was given a file from Lucius about the man's company and so far it was legit. The money was earned legally and there was no sign of the mob being involved. She highlighted the key points she thought Bruce and Lucius would want to see to confirm their own suspicions.

"Thank you Mister Johnson. We'll let you know by tomorrow what our answer will be." Lucius said standing up and shaking the man's hand. Bruce also stood up as everyone made their way from the conference room when he noticed Makenna didn't move. She was still staring at the file with furrowed eyebrows.

"Miss Abshire is something the matter?" he asked. Lucius looked up and walked over to them.

"I just thought I saw something that's all. Here you go, you'll find everything is alright with the company and there is nothing to worry about." Makenna said sliding the folder to Lucius. She went to stand up, but she fell back into the chair.

"Makenna are you alright?" Bruce asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah it's just a headache. I'll be fine in a couple minutes." She said cradling her head. Bruce placed a hand on her back and sat in the chair next to her. A bottle of water and two pills were placed in front of Makenna. She looked up and thanked Lucius as she swallowed the pills with a gulp of water.

Bruce helped Makenna stand up by holding on to her arm. Once she was steady Bruce let go, but stayed close by just in case. Makenna smiled at him as she walked toward the elevator, Bruce and Lucius following her.

"I am alright now you two. You don't have to follow me around all day." She smirked.

Bruce and Lucius shared a silent conversation between the two of them as Makenna's back was turned. The elevator doors opened and they all entered. Makenna stood between the two tall men when she saw her reflection in the door.

"Miss Abshire if you'd like I can show you your suit." Lucius said pressing the button for the applied science floor.

Makenna's mouth hung open as she turned to Bruce who just smirked. Lucius laughed at her expression as they rode the elevator in silence. When the doors opened Makenna was the first one to step out. Lucius led them down a couple of rows until they reached their destination. He pulled open a draw and inside sat a suit identical to Batman's except for it being more feminine. Makenna reached a hand out and ran it over the suit.

"Wow this is absolutely amazing. Thank you Lucius." She said in awe.

"I'll stop by and drop it off later tonight." Lucius said closing the drawer. Makenna smiled and gave him a hug startling him. He quickly regained his balance and hugged her back.

As the sun began to set over Gotham, Makenna and Bruce sat in the Batcave waiting for Lucius. Makenna had put their training session on hold until she had her new costume. She wanted to train with it on to see how it was. Lucius arrived shortly and placed the suit on the table as Makenna thanked him again.

"Now I don't want to hear you've damaged this baby in a couple of days." Lucius teased.

Makenna grinned and pulled it out of the box. She went behind the Tumbler and changed into it. When she emerged Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Makenna made her way over to Bruce who was staring at the computer.

"So what do you think?" she called out. Bruce turned around and was shocked. He honestly liked Makenna's new costume better than the old one. It hugged her curves perfectly and almost looked like a second skin. The only thing missing was her domino mask and it would be complete.

"You look amazing." He said standing up.

Makenna smiled as she looked down at herself. The thought of the training session came to mind as she grinned. Bruce saw the grin on her face and groaned. He was definitely going to be in pain when they were done, he could feel it.

"Let's get started shall we?" Makenna asked cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Sorry to end it here but I promise to put the training session in the next chapter. :D I'm just so tired that my mind is starting to wander. That's never a good sign. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Have I told you all how much I love you? Well I love you all even more! All of your reviews made me crack up while walking around the Art Museum. I was getting looks but I couldn't help laughing! I do believe "honeybuns" will be Makenna's new nickname for Bruce and Batman. Shout out time! /strikes pose/

Ravenmore45: I can definitely do more scenes of Makenna tying up Batman. Oooh that is an excellent idea! I'll have to write that scene! (runs off to type it)

Vintagegirl1912: I was cracking up typing that scene! It's one of my favorite's haha.

Anonymous: Honeybuns is officially his nickname. (Mwahahaha) Your suggestion is what made this chapter possible. It was really fun to write!

Kindleflame5: You're welcome! It was my job to make you all bashful and it has been completed! (dances) Ah yes Makenna can get really scary. (hahaha)

Highlander348: She most certainly can wear miniskirts! I'll go and start working on an outfit for her! I actually never really thought of Makenna's height to be honest. (xD) We shall make her be 5'9!

WinterRain36: Makenna has had a lot of practice with getting that suit off him. (hehe) I can have Makenna's mode of transportation be her bike instead of the Tumbler, but she will always be able to drive the Tumbler. Bruce is forbidden to drive alone and will be forced to ride with Makenna until he learns. (cackles)

Wow so all of this nearly took up an entire page! Holy crap! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope still own nothing. ):

* * *

Bruce was sent flying to the mat from Makenna's kick. He sat up and shook his head as he looked up at the innocent looking Makenna. Makenna had her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth of her heels. She really did like that her suit allowed her to move easily. It was definitely an improvement from the black jeans.

"Whoops sorry about that honeybuns." She smiled. Bruce groaned at the nickname. He picked himself up and walked back onto the mat. Makenna walked off the mat and hit the light switch.

"Let's see how well you do in the dark." She said. Bruce stood still searching for any sign of Makenna. The room was unnaturally quiet which set Bruce on edge. He turned around whenever he'd hear a noise. Bruce's feet were swiped out from underneath him bringing him to the mat.

"Focus. Concentrate. The shadows will either hinder you or help you. You just have to know when to strike." Makenna's voice carried throughout the room.

"How is that supposed to help me? Shadows can't exactly talk Kenna." Bruce mumbled.

"That's true but they can move. Movement is a key factor in almost everything." She answered.

Bruce's eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. He was able to make out the desk, the computers and the Tumbler. He took a step forward and ducked as he felt a presence behind him. Makenna smirked to herself glad to see he was finally grasping the concept. She jumped back before he could land a hit on her. She allowed herself to slip into the shadows of the room and watch as Bruce slowly walked around. He made his way over to the elevator and flipped the switch. The bright lights illuminated the room making Bruce squint for a few seconds. He looked around the room for Makenna, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Makenna?" he called out. Makenna sat behind the darkened elevator watching Bruce once again walk around the room. She had grabbed a few throwing knifes when a mischievous grin formed on her face. Bruce was on the opposite side of the room from Makenna so she took her chance and threw one of the knives. The knife flew in front of Bruce's face and imbedded itself in the wall next to him.

"I thought killing wasn't part of the rules." He said looking around. Makenna threw another knife at him. Bruce dodged the next knife as it hit the wall.

"I'm not trying to kill you honeybuns. I'm trying to train you."

Bruce turned in the direction the voice came from and made his way behind the elevator. Makenna slipped away from the elevator just as Bruce rounded the side. She crawled underneath the Tumbler and grabbed onto the underside of it. She pulled herself into a small alcove in the Tumbler just as Bruce got on the ground. He looked under the Tumbler thinking he saw movement, but found nothing.

"You really need to stop calling me honeybuns." Bruce called out standing in the center of the room. Makenna walked silently up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"I happen to like it. It suits you honeybuns."

Bruce turned around only to be greeted with an empty space. A tap on his shoulder had him turning around again, but saw nothing. Makenna had the side of her hand placed lightly in between his shoulder blades. Whenever he made to turn Makenna also turned with him keeping silent. She snickered to herself as Bruce continued to turn every which way to find the source of the tapping.

"You know I am physically stronger than you. I can easily throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here." He said.

Makenna popped up in front of him as he sent a punch at her face. She didn't as much as move as she caught his fist in her palm. She had an eyebrow raised and an 'oh really' look on her face. Bruce smirked at her.

"Is that so Mister Wayne? How about I show you a little something." She smirked not releasing his fist. Bruce looked at his fist when Makenna tightened her grip on it. He tried yanking it away, but no such luck. Makenna reached forward and grabbed the top of his pants and with the hand holding his fist she pulled. Bruce stared at the ground below him as Makenna lifted him into the air. He was shocked to say the least.

"You were saying honeybuns?" she smirked walking over to the mat. She dropped him onto the mat knocking the wind out of him. Bruce held his hands up in defeat still in shock. Makenna turned around and sat on the desk. Bruce walked over to his suit and changed into it.

"Since the night is still young how about we go patrol?" she suggested.

"As long as you promise not to tie me up again." Bruce said using his Batman voice.

"I can make a promise that I know will end up being broken." Makenna smirked putting on her mask and walking toward her bike. She patted the seat behind her waiting for Batman to sit behind her. Batman narrowed his eyes but sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Makenna took off into the night looking for any sign of trouble.

Makenna and Batman sat on a rooftop looking down on an alleyway where a bunch of gang members stood over someone. Makenna turned toward Batman and smirked.

"Since this is a training exercise I am taking the lead. You can be my lovely sidekick. Now watch and learn."

Batman watched as Makenna jumped off the roof and landed silently behind the large gang. She stood and walked over to one of the men and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around only to see nothing. Another man did the same thing just as another fell to the ground unconscious. She smirked to herself hoping Batman was watching and taking notes.

Batman watched in awe as Makenna took down one man after another. He had a hard time keeping track of her since she moved so fast. One minute she was standing behind one man and the next she was on the other side of the alley.

"Damn remind me to never get on her bad side…" he said to himself. He continued to watch Makenna disappear and reappear behind and in front of the gang members. Many of the moves she did he didn't know how to perfect. Batman blinked and the next thing he knew the fight was over. Makenna stood amongst the knocked out men and cracked her neck. She looked up at Batman and winked sending him the peace sign. Batman jumped off the roof and landed next to Makenna none to silent.

"We'll work on that later." Makenna said patting his shoulder. They stood in the alleyway when a scream sent them running. Batman lost Makenna in the shadows as he reached another alleyway. He started fighting the men when a gunshot sounded. Batman tossed the man he was fighting into the wall knocking him out when he saw two men staring at a dark portion of the alley.

"Dammit that fucking shadow is alive I swear!"

"Just shoot the damn thing!"

The man holding the gun fired off a couple rounds until the gun clicked. The chamber was empty and that was when Makenna attacked. The first man went down screaming just as the second ran for the exit. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and tossed over Makenna's head.

"I don't appreciate being shot at." She growled. The man shook in fear as Makenna knocked him out. She stood up and faced Batman who stood behind her.

"That honeybuns is how you become one with the shadows. They are your greatest ally. Oh that's what my name can be, Shadow!" she said.

Batman smirked and turned to walk away. The next thing he knew he was on the ground tied up…again. He tried to turn around to glare at Shadow. She appeared above him with her hands on her hips.

"You will leave when I say you can. Oh and you do realize that you will never be able to escape me Bruce. I will always be able to find you." She whispered winking at him. She dragged him down the sidewalk to her bike. She untied him so he wouldn't fall off behind her. They got on the bike and Makenna peeled away from the curb and sped off.

"Would you slow down?" Batman shouted above the wind whipping passed them. Makenna glanced over her shoulder and smirked. She sped up making him grab her waist tighter. They reached the Batcave and Makenna pulled in coming to an abrupt halt. Bruce jumped off the bike and went to change. Makenna laughed at how quickly Bruce jumped off and also went to change.

"I'll drive us home." Bruce said just as Makenna pulled her shirt over her head and turned around.

"You take the fun out of everything." She pouted before giving him a kiss. Bruce was about to kiss her back when she pulled away and smirked. "You're not totally forgiven for your stunt the other night."

Bruce smirked and walked up behind her. He grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him. They stared into one another's eyes not saying anything when Bruce leaned down and pressed his lips to Makenna's. Makenna poked Bruce's stomach making him pull away. She smirked and walked back to the elevator waiting for Bruce.

"What will I have to do to earn your forgiveness?" he asked stepping onto the elevator.

Makenna didn't answer him but settled on smirking instead. Bruce didn't know whether to be concerned or not. The last time Makenna didn't answer him, he woke up to find Makenna nowhere in sight and that concerned him. He worried for his life when he was around Makenna where as he should be worried about her.

They were both in bed sleeping with Bruce's arm around Makenna. A blinding light caused them both to pull the covers up over their heads. Alfred sat a tray down and sat in the chair next to Makenna's side of the bed.

"Bats are nocturnal remember?" Bruce grumbled.

"Yes well three in the afternoon is pushing it for the two of you." Alfred said.

Makenna threw the covers off Bruce as she nestled further into the bed. Bruce got up and took the glass from Alfred downing it in seconds. He then proceeded to do his routine morning pushups. Makenna heard the thump as Bruce started his pushups. She groaned and shielded her eyes from the bright sun when she removed the covers. Her hair was a lovely mess and her eyeliner was smeared but she didn't care.

"I was thinking of making a trip over to Wayne Manor to see how the rebuilding was coming along." Alfred said as Bruce finished his last pushup.

"I'll go with you. Would you like to join us Makenna?" he asked.

"You two go on ahead. I'll meet you up there." She yawned.

A few hours later Makenna found herself walking amongst the remains of Wayne Manor. She had read the article in the paper saying he had burned down the place in a drunken rage. Makenna's dark jean mini skirt, tank top and sweatshirt probably weren't the smartest thing to wear. Her converse stepped over rocks as she located Bruce and Alfred.

"I see the construction is moving nicely." She said next to Bruce.

"Once it's done I bet you'll like it." He smirked wrapping an arm around her. She wrapped her arm around Bruce and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure I will." She said quietly thinking of what it will be like living there.

* * *

Sorry for leaving it here again. Ha-ha. It's going on 12:45 AM here and I have a freaking graduation party to go too. It's gonna suck since it's supposed to be 104 degrees! I'm definitely not going to be sitting inside. I just might have to bring my stuff to work on this story! Well I hope you all enjoyed and I shall try and post the next chapter when I get home! Night everyone…or good morning or good afternoon depending on where you live.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm terribly sorry for not posting this yesterday. I was exhausted from the intense heat yesterday. It was awful and we weren't allowed to go inside! So I was unable to write this chapter while at the party. Heck the pool was bath water so I'm glad I didn't get in, but then again I kind of wish I did. Oh well!

Kindleflame5: Mwahahaha I definitely had to write the scenes you gave me! They were hilarious!

Ravenmore45: I think everyone will be calling Bruce honeybuns from now on. Makenna will be taking lead while on patrol. I meant to say that in the last chapter, but I totally forgot! Haha. I'll make sure to not let any flames make me discouraged. If they don't like it then they don't have to read it. Plus I have all you amazing reviewers who love this story and for that I am thankful. (Big smile)

Highlander348: Ahaha you are most welcome! I honestly cannot see Makenna being a weakling. Strength and agility it is! I hope this chapter lives up to that! I had to think back to all my soccer speed training to come up with some of this stuff. Your suggestion had me falling out of my seat laughing!

Guest 1: I was half awake when I was typing it so that is why there are hardly any details for Makenna's place. Haha (O.o) Oh no! Don't go all Super Makenna on me! I promise to keep going with this story! (hides behind couch)

Guest 2: More Makenna picking up Bruce coming right up! (Peace sign)

Nekochan354: Awe thank you! I'm glad you like it! I like balancing everything out instead of focusing on one aspect.

WinterRain36: I shall make sure Makenna calls the shots from now on! Along with driving the Tumbler. (Grins)

Guest 3: Coming right up! :D

Disclaimer: /crickets/ I will never own anything dealing with Batman.

* * *

The following night Shadow took over patrol as she made sure Batman was always by her side. She was still grinning from earlier in the day. She reminisced as she drove down the road in the Tumbler.

_Bruce was in the Batcave with an obstacle course sent up in front of him. Makenna sat on the desk watching as Bruce ran through the circuit a few times. She changed the song on her iPod when Bruce ran through the circuit for the fifth time. Her head was bobbing to the music as she started to silently drum on her leg. Bruce reached the end of the circuit and looked over at Makenna. He watched her do a handstand with her headphones still tucked in her ear. She came down from the handstand to find Bruce wiping a towel over his face. _

"_Finally done?" she said walking over. _

"_Let's see if you can beat that." Bruce smirked still winded. _

"_Oh I will honeybuns, watch this." She smirked._

_Makenna walked over and stood at the beginning of the circuit. She analyzed it thinking of how she wanted to do it. She nodded to herself as she ran through the circuit slowly at first. Makenna was on her second run through when she saw Bruce's smirk. She sent him a smirk and picked up the pace. Bruce's eyes widened when Makenna sped up. _

_Her pace was unfathomable. Bruce's jaw dropped as Makenna somersaulted, jumped over walls, and did flips. She also ran through the speed ladder sideways and jumped over the hurdles with ease. Makenna did a running flip to the end of the circuit and landed perfectly on her feet. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. The time on the stop watch blew him away and made his jaw drop farther. Makenna wasn't even winded as she approached Bruce and leaned over. She used one finger to close his mouth and smirked. As she walked passed him she reached over and pinched his butt making him jump._

Shadow was brought out of her thoughts as Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and realized she had stopped. They climbed out of the Tumbler and proceeded along the rooftops patrolling the immediate area. Shadow always checked behind her to make sure Batman didn't disappear as she took lead. As the jumped from each rooftop Batman couldn't help but think Shadow's superior strength was a complete fluke. He walked in stride with Shadow as they stopped on the edge of the roof. Shadow looked down right as an elderly man was about to be mugged. Batman looked at her as she smirked and jumped down. He followed her and landed next to her.

"Please I don't have anything." The elderly man said with his hands up.

The mugger pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the man. His hand shook as he aimed the gun at the man's chest. The other man stepped back when he caught sight of the two figures behind the man. The mugger glanced behind him to see nothing. He turned back to the elderly man and jumped in shock. He pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire. Shadow grabbed his hand and twisted it forcing the man to release the gun.

"Next time you go to shoot a gun trying turning the safety off." She said with a deadly voice.

The mugger crumpled to the ground holding his hand. The elder man took off down the alley glad to be unharmed. Shadow disassembled the gun and tossed it into a dumpster wiping her hands together. Batman stood off to the side watching as she wiped her hands. He was still certain her strength was a fluke and decided to test it.

"Well that was fun wasn't it? I'm glad to night be stuck in the penthouse…hey where the hell do you think you're going?" she said watching him walk out of the alley. Batman had made it to alley's entrance when a bola wrapped around him. Shadow somersaulted over his head and swept his legs out from under him. She yanked his utility belt off and clipped it to her suit. Shadow grabbed the top of Batman's suit as the other hand grabbed his waist. She then stood and picked him up just like a power lifter, holding him over her head with ease. She looked up at him and said,

"Honeybuns I am way stronger than you give me credit for, and you are not walking away from me." She walked down the sidewalk as strangers gawked at her carrying Batman over her head. When Shadow had walked about a block she bent her elbows and launched Batman into the air and then caught him bridal style. She smirked down at him as he glared at her. She continued to walk down the block back to the tumbler whistling a merry tune as Batman kept glaring at her.

"Will you put me down?" he growled. Shadow shrugged her shoulders and dropped him onto the ground with a thump. She flicked out a knife and cut the bola from his body. She walked over to the Tumbler and climbed in starting it up as Batman climbed in next to her. Shadow took off into the night weaving in and out of traffic making sure to avoid anything and everything.

The next morning Bruce woke up and climbed out of bed exhausted. Alfred was out grocery shopping so Bruce walked out in just his underwear to watch TV. Makenna shouts for him to come back and that she's not finished with him yet, but he ignores her.

"I'm tired." He called back. He continued to walk around the corner and into the living room. Makenna appeared around the corner from the bedroom wearing just a sheet. She quickly caught up to Bruce and with a sneaky grin she ripped his underwear off. Bruce cried out as Makenna grabbed him in a bear hug. He struggled to escape but could not break the hold Makenna had on him. Makenna waited until Bruce stopped struggling and let him go. She grabbed his waist and lifted Bruce up into the air and over her head. His arms dangled off to the sides as he was carried back toward the bedroom.

"Honeybuns you seem to forget you don't have a choice in the matter." Makenna said marching into the bedroom and slammed the door with her foot.

Alfred returned from his early morning shopping and walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He was emptying the third bag when he heard grunting and moaning followed by Makenna's voice.

"Hold still honeybuns!"

Alfred shook his head and went back to putting the remaining groceries away. Makenna walked into the kitchen wearing black suit pants, grey jersey top with a leather belt and black suede booties.

"Good morning Makenna." Alfred said giving her a knowing smile.

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" she said sheepishly.

Alfred smiled and turned back to the stove and finished the ham and cheese omelet for Makenna. Once it was done he plated the food and set it on the island with a glass of orange juice. Makenna took a seat and grabbed the fork digging into the omelet. She downed the glass of orange juice and carried her plates to the sink.

"Thank you for breakfast Alfred and if Bruce ask where I am let him know I went on ahead to work." Makenna said giving him a quick hug before leaving.

Alfred turned to the sink and washed the dishes as another pair of footsteps entered the kitchen. Bruce stood in the doorway adjusting his tie. Once the tie was adjusted he looked around the kitchen for Makenna. He furrowed his brow in confusion when Alfred answered his unasked question.

"She went on ahead to Wayne Enterprises Master Bruce."

Bruce grabbed his suit jacket and pulled it on as he headed for the elevator. Alfred listened as the elevator door closed and went back to work.

Meanwhile at Wayne Enterprises Bruce sat in his office talking on the phone. Makenna exited the elevator carrying some folders. She walked by the secretary who gave her scathing look. Makenna ignored the woman as she knocked on Bruce's office door. He waved her in and went back to talking on the phone. Makenna took a seat on the leather couch on the left side of the office. She looked around the office taking in the large windows behind Bruce's mahogany desk and black leather chair. On the right side of the room sat a small personal bar with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Thank you and I'll be there. Bye." Bruce said hanging up the phone. He stood up from his chair and walked over to sit next to Makenna. Makenna sat the folders onto the spot next to her as she turned to face Bruce.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"I've been invited to attend a party Mister Greer is hosting. I want you to accompany me tomorrow night." He said with a smile.

"Of course, but there's just one problem…I don't own a dress." Makenna said sheepishly.

"That can easily be fixed." Bruce said with a smirk. Makenna gave Bruce the folders and watched him read over them. He stood up from the couch folders in hand as he made his way to the couch. Makenna was talking to him, but he wasn't listening. She huffed and stood up following him. Bruce jumped in the air in reaction to the slam he received on his butt. Makenna grinned and walked out of the room.

Makenna groaned as she stood in an expensive store with her sister. Brooke was shuffling through the dresses and tossing a few toward Makenna. She caught the dresses as she waited for Brooke to finish. Makenna was pushed into one of the many dressing rooms in the back and started trying on the dresses. Brooke sat outside the dressing room and critiqued each dress Makenna showed her. The first few were long shimmering gowns, but neither of the girls liked them. Makenna stood in the dressing room trying to remove the dress she had just shown Brooke when she couldn't get the zipper.

"Um Brooke…a little help…please." Makenna said trying to unzip the dress. Brooke slid the curtain to the side and walked in grabbing the zipper. The zipper didn't budge as Brooke pulled.

"It's stuck." Brooke said still tugging on the zipper. They were both trying to get the zipper to release when group of younger men walked by them. They stopped and whistled as they watched the two women. Makenna looked over after hearing the whistles and glared.

"If you all value your life I suggest you get moving." Makenna growled out as she held the front of the dress. The boys didn't move so Makenna marched over to them and gave them a piece of her mind. When she was done Makenna walked back over to the dressing room and turned her back to Brooke. They eventually go the zipper undone with the help of a sales associate. Makenna grabbed the last dress in the pile and pulled it on. One look in the mirror and she liked the dress. It was a black cross-back Ottoman Rib dress that ended above her knees.

"I think I'm going with this one." Makenna said moving the curtain. Brooke stood up and walked around inspecting the dress.

"It's perfect!" she said smiling. Makenna smiled and went to change out of the dress and back into her jeans and t-shirt and sandals. They went to the register and Brooke's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the price. Makenna smirked and pulled a card from her pocket, handing it to the cashier who looked at the name and looked back up at Makenna.

"Excuse me Miss, but this isn't your card." The cashier said slowly.

"I gave it to her to use personally." Bruce said walking up next to the women.

The cashier blushed and swiped the card. She handed the receipt to Bruce to sign and then gave Makenna the card. Makenna thanked the woman and grabbed her bag. They exited the store and Bruce turned to Makenna.

"Next time just ask me for my card." Bruce smirked reaching around Makenna and taking the card from her back pocket.

Makenna smirked and wrapped her arm around Brooke's arm. They waved Bruce to follow them as they headed to a shoe store.

It was the night of the party. Makenna put her last earring in as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her auburn hair was parted to the right and curled in the back as the bangs over her right eye were straight. Bruce walked into the bedroom wearing a tux. Makenna turned around and smoothed down any creases in her new dress.

"You look beautiful Makenna." Bruce said walking over to her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled grabbing her black heels and fastening the ankle strap. Makenna stood from the bed and looped her arm around Bruce's. He led her out into the living room where Alfred stood waiting for them.

"You look as beautiful as ever Makenna." Alfred said giving her a smile.

"Thank you Alfred." Makenna replied smiling back.

Alfred drove the couple to the hotel the part was being held at. Bruce stepped out of the car and offered his hand to Makenna. She gratefully took it as camera's started flashing at their arrival. Bruce wrapped his arm around Makenna's waist leading her into the hotel and away from the paparazzi.

"Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne." A man with graying brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Jason Greer it's been while. How have you been?" Bruce said making small talk.

The man now known as Jason shook Bruce's hand. Makenna looked around at all the people dressed in expensive tuxedos and dresses. She had never been to a party as big as this with so many rich people. Sure she had attended parties when she worked at the firm, but they weren't as extravagant as this one. Bruce's arm around her waist gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"How about you introduce me to your lovely date?" Jason said turning to Makenna.

"Jason I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Makenna Abshire. Makenna this is Jason Greer." Bruce introduced the two.

Jason grabbed Makenna's hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed her knuckles. Makenna blushed and smiled at the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Abshire." Jason said with a smile.

"Please call me Makenna."

A middle aged woman approached the three of them with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arm around Jason's right arm.

"Hello Bruce." The woman said.

Bruce greeted the woman as they exchanged pleasantries. Makenna was introduced to the woman who she learned was Jason's wife, Teresa. Bruce excused himself from the group to get them a drink from the bar. Makenna and Teresa talked about little things until Teresa stopped. She gave Makenna a grin and started asking her questions about Bruce and how they met.

Makenna's nerves settled down as she continued talking to Teresa. She was glad someone was talking to her. She didn't want to just stand off to the side of the room looking at everyone mingling. Bruce returned shortly and handed Makenna a glass filled with white wine. She thanked him and took a sip.

They circled the room as Bruce introduced Makenna to the various groups of people. Most of the time she just stood next to Bruce as he talked with old acquaintances, she was growing bored. Makenna looked around and her eyes found Mrs. Greer sitting at a table waving her over. Makenna excused herself from Bruce and made her way over to Mrs. Greer. The older woman smiled and pulled her down into the seat next to her.

"You looked bored my dear." She said.

"You have no idea." Makenna laughed. They went on to talk for hours as Makenna would glance every now and then at Bruce. She found him staring at her and sent him a smile. Mrs. Greer caught their exchange and smiled to herself.

"I can tell you're in love with him." Mrs. Greer said. Makenna's eyes widened as she whipped her head around.

"Is it that obvious?" Makenna asked looking at her.

The smile on Mrs. Greer's face confirmed her question. Makenna smiled and looked back over at Bruce who was making his way over to them. The younger women looked at Bruce each wanting a piece of him, but when they saw him making his way to Makenna they glared at her. Makenna smirked at the women and smiled up at Bruce. Mrs. Greer sent her own glare at the young women making them turn away.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Makenna smiled and took his offered hand letting him lead her to the dance floor. The music switched to a slow song as Bruce placed his left hand on Makenna's waist while his other held Makenna's hand. Makenna placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder as he began to lead. It's been years since she last danced and she was afraid of stepping on Bruce's foot.

"It's easier if you relax." He whispered into her ear. Makenna hadn't realized she was tense until that moment. She followed Bruce as they danced until the song ended. The music stopped playing as the lights flickered. Everyone looked around for the cause when a flash of lighting lit up the sky.

"We better get home before it gets worse." Bruce said guiding Makenna to the front. He called Alfred to come and pick them up as Makenna wrapped her black trench coat around her. Twenty minutes passed as Alfred pulled up to the curb as the first rain drops started to fall. Makenna climbed into the black town car as Bruce climbed in behind her. The rain began to pick up as Alfred drove them all home. He'd glance in the rearview mirror every now and then watching the two. Makenna's head was on Bruce's shoulder as Bruce's arm was around her shoulders pulling her close.

The three of them arrived at the penthouse just as it started to pour buckets. They clambered into the elevator and rode it in silence. Makenna exited the elevator just as a crack of thunder sent her jumping. She lost her balance on her heels and went tumbling backwards only to be caught.

"Are you scared of a little thunder?" Bruce smirked. Makenna detected his teasing tone and repositioned herself. The lights in the penthouse flickered as another round of thunder cracked along with lightning lighting up the sky. After another streak of lightning the power went out. The room was drenched in darkness as Alfred made his way to the kitchen for candles. He came back with a flashlight and handed it to Bruce as he went to light the candles.

"Makenna where are you?" Bruce asked shining the light around.

He heard a thump coming from the bedroom. He walked around the corner and down the hall until he reached their room. The light shined inside just as Makenna was changing into a pair of pajama pants and tank top. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to wash her face of the makeup. Bruce proceeded to change into a pair of plaid pajama pants minus a shirt. He climbed into bed as Makenna exited the bathroom.

"I had a great time tonight." She said laying her head on his bare chest. Bruce stroked her hair and could smell her rosemary and mint shampoo. Makenna yawned and draped her arm around Bruce's waist. Bruce leaned down and pressed a kiss on Makenna's head as her breathing evened, signaling she had fallen asleep.

The storm raged outside as Bruce and Makenna slept. Alfred checked in on the two only to find them asleep in each other's arms. He smiled to himself and closed the door.

* * *

Again I am terribly sorry for not posting this last night. I hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

Kindleflame5: I know! I'd probably be jealous of the woman carrying Batman! Haha

WinterRain36: I shall make sure to stay amazing! I hope this chapter is just as amazing as the last!

Ravenmore45: Bam! I have had Shadow meet Gordon! I hope you like the scene! (Strikes pose)

Highlander348: I also added your scene and I hope it lives up to your expectations! I had a fun time writing it...even though it took me forever to finish! (Laughs uncontrollably)

Oh and if anyone has a twitter you are more than welcome to follow me! I'll also post when I will be updating my stories! So here's my name! emynchlsn (waves)

Disclaimer:: Okay it is official! I do not own Batman…end of story! Now if only I could get a plushie of him and then I would be set! Enjoy!

Oh and anything that's bold, underlined and in italics is IM's.

* * *

The storm from the night before dwindled down to a steady rain. Gotham looked dreary as the rain continued for the next few days, but that didn't stop Shadow and Batman. They were out on patrol when Batman took off with Shadow running behind him. A woman's scream alerted them to something terrible happening so they took off across the rooftops. Shadow quickly caught up with Batman as he jumped down into an alley. She was still in charge, but she knew that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't even be here.

The woman was dressed in a short black cocktail dress with a shawl over her shoulders. A man stood over her with a knife and malicious look. Batman grabbed the man and tossed him to the ground. The man jumped up after sliding across the wet ground and ran at Batman with the knife. Shadow grabbed his hand and twisted it, the knife clattering to the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with knives?" she said giving the man's hand another squeeze. A few cracks were heard from the man's hand as he screamed in pain. She released his hand and punched him in the face knocking him out. Shadow turned around only to find the woman running her hand along Batman's arm and abs. Shadow's eyes narrowed as she marched over to them. The woman didn't notice Shadow as she kept running her hand along his arm.

"How about you come back to my place handsome? We could have so much fun." The woman said with a seductive smile. Shadow's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the woman's hand before she touch Batman again.

"Listen lady he's not available so back the hell off." Shadow growled venomously. The woman stared back in fear and nodded furiously. Shadow released the woman's hand and watched as she scurried down the alley and disappearing out of sight. Shadow turned to face Batman only to find him gone. She looked up and caught a glimpse of his cape as it disappeared around the corner of the alley. She smirked as she scaled the building and ran along it following him.

"You can run honeybuns, but you can't hide!" she said as her voice echoed. Batman picked up the pace and cut through another alleyway trying to escape Shadow and her crazy antics. He knew it was a bad idea to let her tag along, but he had no choice.

Batman ran down the block and made it to an abandoned warehouse. He ran inside and closed the door putting the bolts in place. He backed away from the door catching his breath. A noise from above caught his attention, but he saw nothing.

"Probably just an animal…" he thought aloud, but went on high alert. Ten minutes went by with no sign of Shadow. He sighed in relief that he was able to escape her and was now safe, but oh how wrong he was.

Shadow jumped down from the rafters and landed behind him. She grabbed his utility belt and slapped him on the butt. Batman spun around to find Shadow standing there winking at him. He went to step back only to be pounced on. The position they landed in would have people watching bug eyed at them. Shadow straddled his waist and pinning his arms above his head. She smirked at him as she leaned down. Her lips brushed against his before she planted a kiss on them. He responded making Shadow release his arms. He placed them on her hips as they kissed each other hungrily.

They pulled away shortly after to catch their breath. Shadow placed another kiss on his lips before being removed from his waist. Batman stood up with her still in his arms as she placed her arms around his neck.

"You know I like these games of cat and mouse." She smirked leaning her head on his shoulder. Batman smirked as he carried her out of the warehouse and looked up at the Bat signal.

"Gordon wants to meet us." He said pulling out his grappling hook. Shadow kept a hold around his neck as he lifted them both into the air and onto the roof. Once he was steady, Batman placed Shadow on the rooftop as they made their way to the roof of the police headquarters.

Gordon stood next to the Bat signal waiting for any sign of the Batman. His back was turned so he didn't notice when Batman arrived with another person. Gordon turned around and shook his head upon seeing Batman. He caught a glimpse of the second person and looked over at Batman.

"Who is that?" Gordon asked cautiously. Shadow stepped forward and looked at Gordon. She had to play it carefully because if he found out who she really was he would throw a fit. Before she began talking she made sure to use a different voice.

"You may call me Shadow. All you need to know is that I'll be helping clean up Gotham with Batman here. Only I'll be taking charge from now on. There's no need to worry I'll make sure to obey the law when taking down villains." She smirked.

Gordon just looked at the woman before shaking his head. "I'm glad to have another helping hand. Just one question though…why are you taking charge?"

Shadow's smirk turned into a wide grin. "I've had more training I guess you can say than that Bat over there. He won't admit it, but he needs my help so I have taken it upon myself to make sure nothing happens. Where ever he goes I go. I'll always be by his side so you'll have to get used to it."

Batman grumbled a few words behind Shadow's back causing her to turn around and glare at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her and placed her arm around him. She effortlessly picked him up shocking Gordon.

"Hush honeybuns or that suit of yours will be coming off when we leave here, and this time I won't leave you in your underwear." She smirked before setting him back on the ground.

The look on Gordon's face was priceless as he stared at the woman who had just lifted the most menacing men he has ever seen. The shock was evident on his face which made Shadow snicker and Bruce grumble. A little smile appears on Gordon's face as he finds the new mystery woman called Shadow charming, but also intimidating.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Gordon said the small smile still on his face.

"It was nice to finally meet you Commissioner. You're the best man to have on top." Shadow said before grabbing Batman and heading for the edge. Gordon moved forward when he remembered why he called Batman there.

"Wait there's something you two need to know. Another joker playing card has been found and I believe it's one of many to come."

"Where was it found?" Batman asked pulling away from Shadow. She punched his arm, but let him talk.

"It was found at the scene of a bank robbery along with dead henchmen in clown masks. We believe they were working for the Joker when they were killed." Gordon explained.

Shadow's eyes narrowed at the information. "So what you're saying is they are killing off their own members when they robbed the bank? That seems strange." She asked confused.

Gordon shrugged but didn't say anything. He turned his back on the two and as he turned around they were gone. He shook his head and turned off the signal as he headed back inside.

Batman was surprised Shadow had allowed him to drive the Tumbler back to the Batcave. It was the first time in a few weeks since he last drove it. He honestly missed it, but Shadow's strange behavior had him worried. Every so often he would glance over at Shadow only to find her looking out the window. She was deep in thought that she didn't realize the Tumbler had stopped and they were back in the Batcave.

Bruce had already changed from his suit and was dressed when he saw Makenna still in the Tumbler. Now he was definitely worried.

"Makenna is everything alright?" he called up to her. When she didn't answer him, Bruce climbed up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away from the touch and went to punch the person when she stopped.

"Sorry I was somewhere else. What did you?" she said climbing out of the Tumbler. Bruce kept a close eye on her as she changed out of her suit and back into her jeans and long sleeved shirt. She slipped on her flats and walked over to Bruce. Makenna was definitely acting different after hearing the news of the Joker. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, setting his head on top of hers. He ran his hand through her hair trying to get some sort of response from her. The only one he got was her wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt.

"Makenna please tell me what's wrong?" Bruce said stroking her hair. Makenna didn't answer and just held Bruce tighter. She couldn't help but feel something terrible was going to happen in the near future. She pulled away from Bruce and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright. I just don't feel good that's all." She lied. Bruce looked at her as if trying to detect her lie, but he just pulled her into his chest again. Makenna rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. Bruce led her out of the Batcave and toward his car helping her into the passenger seat.

The next morning Makenna lay in bed as Bruce was in the shower. She didn't sleep a wink last night as her mind was in overdrive. The feeling that something terrible was going to happen never left her as she curled up next to Bruce. He stepped from the bathroom dressed in his suit and his hair slicked back. He looked at Makenna expecting her to be up, but she was still in bed.

"You don't have to go in Makenna. I can have someone else do you work for you." Bruce said working on his tie.

"No…no I'll do it. I just need to stay in for a little bit. You won't mind bringing my work home do you?" Makenna asked.

Bruce walked over and sat on the edge next to her. He reached a hand out and ran it through her hair with a smile. "Whatever you want, now I try and get some rest. If you need anything Alfred will be here and I'll have him check in on you. I'll see you later Kenna." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head.

Makenna waited until the bedroom door closed before she got up and grabbed her laptop. She flipped the laptop open and turned it on. Once the laptop was booted up, she started searching for anything on the Joker. She didn't find much and sighed in frustration.

"So much for that." She mumbled running a hand through her hair.

A beep came from her laptop. She glanced down to see she had an instant message. Makenna didn't know who the sender was, but she decided to answer.

'_**Who is this?'**_

_**It's Rachel Dawes or have you already forgotten about me?**_

_**Right…no I haven't forgotten about you. How have you been?**_

_**I've been good. So have you heard of the new District Attorney Harvey Dent?**_

Makenna furrowed her brow in thought as she remembered hearing the name on the news. Then it dawned on her. She quickly typed back a reply.

_**Yeah what about him?**_

_**Meet me in thirty minutes at the hotel's restaurant. You have to hear this in person. **_

Rachel signed off before Makenna could answer. She shut down the laptop and closed it leaving it on the bed. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a nice pair of light khaki jeans and a purple Valentino Bow neck jersey top. She slipped her feet into a pair of black flats and dried her hair, parting it to the right. Makenna grabbed her purse before exiting the room and looking for Alfred.

"Ah I see you're up Makenna. Are you going somewhere?" Alfred asked from behind her.

"Rachel asked me to meet her. She said it was urgent and I was wondering if you could possibly give me a ride." Makenna asked.

Alfred gave her a smile and nod. He grabbed the keys to the black town car and entered the elevator with Makenna.

They arrived at the hotel on time and before Makenna exited the car she turned to Alfred. "Please don't tell Bruce about my meeting Rachel."

"Of course Makenna." Alfred smiled. She smiled in return and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Makenna walked into the restaurant and quickly found Rachel who waved her over. She made her way through the tables and took a seat.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, but I had to tell someone." Rachel said as Makenna sat down.

"What is it Rachel?" Makenna asked watching her closely. She noticed the glow in Rachel's eyes and figured it was something good.

"Well it's about the new District Attorney Harvey Dent. We've been working together for a while now and we've hit it off pretty well." Rachel rambled.

Makenna laughed, "Rachel you're rambling. So what about this Harvey Dent who seems to have you so excited?"

"We're seeing each other." Rachel said quietly so only Makenna could hear. Makenna's mouth dropped open as she stared at Rachel. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but she collected herself and smiled brightly.

"That's great! I'm sure you two make a great couple!" Makenna said with a smile.

Rachel blushed and thanked Makenna as they ordered their food. They ate a late breakfast and talked about Harvey and how he was. Makenna had yet to meet him, but from the sounds of it he was a nice guy. She was really happy for Rachel, but she was worried about how Bruce will react when he finds out.

After breakfast they parted ways. Makenna headed back to the penthouse her mind still on Rachel and her relationship with Harvey. She knew Bruce still had feelings for Rachel and from the looks of it Rachel had moved on. Bruce no longer had a chance with Rachel, but he didn't know that. And that is when the terrible feeling returned to her. She quickened her pace as she walked passed Wayne Enterprises unaware of a pair of eyes watching her closely. An evil smile plastered on the man's face as paint covered his face.

"It's nice to see you again Makenna. Just wait until we meet face to face." He cackled stepping farther into the alleyway and disappearing.

A shiver ran down Makenna's back as she lay curled up in bed. She had changed out of her clothes and put her pajama's back on. Alfred had left a few minutes ago to pick up Bruce so she had the place to herself. She kicked the covers off and made her way to the bathroom. Makenna walked over to the porcelain tub and turned on the water. She then grabbed a box of bath salt and added it to the hot water. She stripped out of her clothes and climbed in letting the hot warm her skin. Makenna sighed at the feel of the water as it relaxed her tense muscles. When the water was high enough she shut it off and leaned back. She rested her head on the side of the tub as she closed her eyes. The last thing she knew was the feel of the water on skin as her eyes closed and her breathing evened.

She woke up with a start from her nap and looked around. The nightmare she had was so vivid she couldn't remember most of it. All she could recall was a man with green hair with face paint on and wearing a purple suit. She took a deep breath and submerged herself under water to clear her head of the scary image. Makenna wasn't under long when she felt pressure on her head holding her down. She kicked and clawed at the hand on her head only to be pulled up from the water. Bruce had a hold of her waist as Makenna sputtered and coughed up water. He pulled her from the tub and onto the floor wrapping a towel around her. She clung to Bruce's shirt for dear life as she shivered, tears falling down her cheeks. Bruce rubbed his hand up and down her back not caring that she was getting his clothes wet or that fact that she was naked.

When Bruce walked into the bedroom he didn't see Makenna so he checked the bathroom only to find her under water and kicking. The floor was covered in water from her kicking.

"Makenna what were you doing?" Bruce asked into her hair.

"I…I was just taking a bath when I fell asleep. I woke up due to a nightmare and so went under the water to clear my mind of the nightmare. That's when I felt a pressure on my head holding me under." She shivered. Bruce tightened his grip on her as the tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. He rocked her back and forth as he stroked her hair.

"Everything is all right now Makenna. I'm here now there's no reason to be afraid."

Makenna fisted his shirt in her hand and cried into it. She didn't care who saw her at this moment because all she wanted to do was to hold on to Bruce. Her one true fear was drowning and she had come close once again. Bruce cradled her in his arms as he stood up and headed into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and changed out of his soaked clothes before climbing in next to her. He pulled her close followed by the covers. She rested her head on his chest as she sniffled. The tears didn't stop falling as Makenna cried herself to sleep. Makenna fell asleep in Bruce's arms with the image of the man still in her mind. Bruce rubbed her back when he felt the rise and fall of her chest against his side.

"I promise nobody will hurt while I'm around. I'll protect you even if you protest." He whispered kissing her on the head.

* * *

Please don't kill me! I added a little plot twist to the story! Now I shall be diving into the world of the Dark Knight. It's going to be a little more serious until the end, but I will add the occasional humorous scenes and Bruce's nickname! Honeybuns! Don't forget to review! (dodges sharp objects)


	18. Chapter 18

Highlander348: (glares playfully) I'm not a new writer…well I'm new to the Batman stories but still! Thank you for warding off all of the pitchfork wielding people. Oh and as far as I know that was the only twist, or at least for now. (Shrugs) I don't even know (cackles)

Ravenmore45: That is true. Makenna doesn't have to worry about Bruce going to Rachel. (Evil cackle) Yes the Joker now arrives and will be in for a treat…later on…maybe. (Shifty eyes) Just for you Makenna will be training Bruce throughout!

Kindleflame5: Ah yes the criminal mastermind Joker has arrived! The Joker will definitely feel Makenna's wrath soon. (Evil cackle)

Disclaimer: Still do not own Batman.

* * *

Makenna dodged Bruce's punches as she threw some back. Bruce's eyes were blindfolded as Makenna resumed his training. It had been a few weeks since her incident and the only way she could get it off her mind was to let off some steam. What better way to do it than to train Bruce. She blocked another one of his punches with her forearms, the strength of the punch pushing her back. Makenna smirked when she saw Bruce had left himself wide open and went in for the finishing blow. Right as Makenna was about to punch she was sent to the ground. She looked up at Bruce who was smirking.

"It seems I've won." He said.

Makenna smirked as she swiped his legs out from under him. Bruce landed on the mat with a hard thud. Makenna stood up and removed the blind fold from Bruce's eyes. Her smirk was still on her face as she looked down at Bruce.

"You still have a ways to go honeybuns." She said placing her hands on her hips. Bruce slowly rose to his feet as Makenna went to the desk. He followed her and walked between her legs trapping her.

"I'm glad to see you're finally feeling better." He said leaning his forehead against hers. Makenna wrapped her arms around his waist smiling at him. She planted a light kiss on his lips when a beeping from the computers pulled them apart.

"You really need to turn that off." Makenna groaned hopping off the table. Bruce pulled up a screen and read over the contents. His eyes narrowed when he read there were Batman impersonators. Makenna walked behind him dressed in her costume. Bruce turned around and went to change into his. Makenna walked over to the Tumbler and got in the driver's seat just as Bruce jumped in. She put the Tumbler in drive and sped out of the Batcave.

Shadow and Batman hid in the shadows of the parking garage watching the meeting between the Scarecrow and the Chechen.

"Let's take out the impersonators first then get the others. On my mark…go." Shadow ordered jumping from her hiding spot. Batman followed her as they took out the Batman impersonators one by one. Shadow turned toward the Chechen and his men when she saw the Rottweiler's.

"Oh shit..." she said as the dogs ran toward her. Before Shadow could defend herself Batman appeared allowing the dogs to bite and scratch him. The dogs were subdued as the Scarecrow hopped in a van drove off. Shadow ran after the van before looking over the railing. She watched for the van. Batman appeared by her side as she jumped down and landed in front of the van while Batman landed on top of it.

They tied Scarecrow and his men up before making their way from the garage. "Don't let us find you out here again."

"We're trying to help you." One of the men says.

"We don't need help." Shadow answers before Batman.

"Not my diagnosis!" Crane calls out. Shadow and Batman walk away from the group and toward the Tumbler when the man from before speaks again.

"What gives you the right? What's the difference between you and me?"

Shadow turned toward Batman as she sat in the Tumbler. "We're not wearing hockey pads." They sped away from the garage leaving Scarecrow and the others to the cops. Shadow glanced over at Batman to see his right arm was bleeding. She headed for the Batcave when she saw him wince in pain.

Bruce sat at the desk trying to stitch his arm as Makenna walked back into the Batcave with Alfred. They both walked over to Bruce to see the terrible job he was doing stitching his arm. Makenna rolled her eyes and inspected his handiwork when Alfred spoke up.

"Were you mauled by a tiger?" Alfred asked looking at the gash.

"It was a dog." Bruce said quietly. Makenna however heard and stifled her laugh when Bruce sent her a glare. Alfred went to work on finishing the stitching.

"Huh?"

"It was a big dog." Bruce said pausing. "More copycats last night, Alfred, with guns."

Alfred looked at Makenna who only nodded and returned to the paper. Bruce stood up and walked away from the desk when Alfred saw more bruises and cuts.

"Know your limits, Master Wayne." He said then turned to Makenna. "You too."

Makenna held her hands up, "You really don't have to worry about my limits Alfred."

"Batman has no limits." Bruce said.

"Well, you do, sir."

"Well, can't afford to know'em." Bruce replied walking over to Makenna. She looked up from the paper and leaned back.

"And what happens on the day that you find out?" Alfred questioned.

"Well, we all know how much you love to say, "I told you so." Makenna stood up and walked over to Alfred placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I promise to make sure he doesn't over do anything. If he doesn't I'll handle it." She said with a smile. Alfred smiled at Makenna and nodded. He knew Bruce was in good hands while Makenna was around. She walked back over to Bruce and looped her arm around his. They walked out of the Batcave and headed for Wayne Enterprises.

The two walked into Lucius' office where he sat behind his desk. He looked up from some paperwork and stood up to greet the two.

"Miss Abshire, Mister Wayne, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked removing his glasses. Makenna watched as Bruce stepped forward.

"I need a new suit." Bruce said.

"Yeah three buttons is a little '90's Mister Wayne." Lucius joked.

"I'm not talking fashion Mister Fox, so much as function." Bruce clarified handing over some papers. Makenna stood off to the side listening to them.

"You want to be able to turn your head."

"It would make backing out of the driveway easier." Makenna rolled her eyes at Bruce and leaned against the wall.

Makenna sat on the bed with her headphones in listening to music. She didn't hear the door open as Bruce walked in. He sat on the bed, but Makenna didn't notice. Bruce looked at the laptop to see what she was doing and the only thing he saw was an instant messenger window. Makenna closed the window and grabbed her iPod when she noticed Bruce.

"How long have you been here?" she asked pulling her headphones out. Bruce smirked and leaned back on the bed.

"Not long."

Makenna stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She turned toward Bruce and sent him a grin. "You might want to get cleaned up. We have dinner reservations."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow as the bathroom door closed and the shower turned on. He shook his head and went to change.

Makenna and Bruce arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their seat when they saw Rachel. Bruce wrapped his arm around Makenna's waist and walked them over to Rachel's table. Rachel looked up and smiled at Makenna.

"Makenna, Bruce. I'm surprised to see you." Rachel said. Harvey looked at the newcomers when Bruce asked for a table to be combined with theirs.

"I don't think they'll let us." Harvey said.

"I'm sure they will. I own the place." Bruce said waving over some waiters.

Makenna sat between Rachel and Bruce as everyone talked. Rachel had introduced Harvey to Bruce and she could sense a little tension between the men. Makenna took a drink when Harvey asked her a question.

"This is probably a stupid question, but are you by chance related to a Richard Abshire?"

Makenna froze at the name of her father. Bruce placed his hand on her leg when she didn't answer right away. She grabbed his hand and held it.

"Yes he was my father. Did you know him?" she asked. Bruce squeezed her hand to make sure she was alright. He didn't know much about her father's murder, but he knew it still bothered her.

"I read some of his files and he was one of the reasons I became a District Attorney." Harvey explained.

Makenna smiled, "It's nice to know people still look up to my father."

They ate dinner and continued talking when Bruce said he would throw Harvey a fundraiser. Makenna and Rachel turned to Bruce to see he was serious. Harvey went on to protest, but Bruce insisted. Makenna looked down at her phone for the time.

"I think we should get going. It's getting rather late. It was wonderful meeting you Harvey." Makenna smiled shaking his hand.

Bruce led Makenna out of the restaurant and into the town car. Makenna turned toward Bruce with a questioning look.

"Are you really going to throw Harvey a fundraiser?" she asked.

"Of course. We need a man like him in Gotham and he won me over." Bruce smirked. Makenna rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they traveled back to the penthouse.

Makenna woke up screaming as she was covered in sweat and panting for breath. Bruce looked at her with a concerned expression when Makenna cradled her head in her hands. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"Another nightmare?" he asked into her hair. She nodded her head against his chest as the image of the clown faced man cackled in her mind.

"I just want this to end. I don't know how much more I can take." She whispered. Bruce stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. He lowered them down to the bed with Makenna curled into his side.

* * *

Sorry that this is so short but it is going on 2 AM and I need to get to bed. I'll post more tomorrow and it will be longer! (waves and runs off)


	19. Chapter 19

/Grabs Bruce and uses him as a shield/ I am really sorry it took a while for me to post this! My laptop decided to be a butt and shut down on me before I could save this chapter. I had most of it finished last night when it did the same thing again and once again didn't save it. (I think this is a terrible case of bad luck…)

Samlily41: I'm so glad you love the story so far! And it's nice to see a new reviewer! (Big Smile)

Highlander348: (throws another rubber chicken) I have them for times like this and target practice. (Grins) My cats like to chase them. (Runs away)

Ravenmore45: I'm saving your suggestion for the next chapter! It will be added to Bruce's punishment. :D

WinterRain36: I hope the truck scene was what you were expecting! I couldn't stop laughing when I read your review! It actually took me a couple times to finish reading it because I was laughing so much!

Kindleflame5: I kind of threw in a little ordering Bruce, don't worry Makenna will get him for that. (Grins)

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna.

* * *

It was the night of the fundraiser, however there was just one problem…

Shadow and Batman sat in the Tumbler patrolling the streets of Gotham when the police scanner fizzed to life.

"_There's been a high jacked track full of diamonds. It's traveling at a high rate of speed and is heading for the highway." The officer said._

Batman looked over at Shadow and saw the grin spread over her face. She turned to look at him and kept grinning like crazy.

"Hold on tight honey buns it's going to be a wild ride!" She said slamming the gas pedal down. Batman didn't have a chance to grab on to anything before his back slammed into the seat.

"Why me?" he mumbled to himself. Shadow sped off down the road taking sharp turns and cutting people off. If he didn't know any better he would say she was possessed by a demon due to Shadow's crazy driving. She was also cursing left and right at the slow drivers in front of her.

"Get the hell off the road jackass!" she yelled out and flipped them off. Batman held on to the seat for dear life, and glared over at Shadow when she shot a laser at the back tire of a slow moving car in front of them. The car swerved off the highway and hit a tree; the driver climbed out of the car and shook his fist at them. Batman's glare turned into a look of pure horror when he heard the evil cackle come from Shadow. She turned to face him and grinned,

"Don't give me that look Honey buns, he had it coming to him! Assholes like that shouldn't be on the streets, especially while on the phone!" she exclaimed.

After a few more crazy stunts from Shadow, they finally pulled up to the high jacked truck. The driver glanced over and jumped when he saw the Tumbler. He swerved toward them forcing the two to hit. Shadow kept a firm grip on the steering wheel while gritting her teeth in anger. The truck speeds up trying to get away from them. Shadow's mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do next when Batman had enough. He figured he would be safer on the moving truck then with Shadow and her crazy antics. He moved his hand to the side of the seat and pushed the button to eject the seat; the top of the Tumbler opened up as his seat was launched into the air.

Shadow watched with her mouth open as Batman landed on the top of the truck. She was shocked because she didn't know the seat did that. She was also furious because she was in charge and he was risking his life. She glared at the flailing Bat on the truck. Batman was holding on to the truck as the driver swerved to make him fall off. Shadow turned back to the road only to curse and slam on the breaks to avoid hitting a garbage truck. She jerks back and looks at the truck fading into the distance.

"Damn garbage trucks…" she mumbled backing up and speeding around the truck. Her finger hits a button on the side of the gear shift. She didn't remember it being there so she glanced down at it. The button was bright red in color and that could only mean one thing. Shadow smirked and pressed the button as she Tumbler shot forward from the boost.

Meanwhile Batman smashed the driver's side window and punched the robbers out. He pulled open the door and pushed the unconscious men to the side as he grabbed the stirring wheel and slammed on the brakes. The truck tires squealed as the trailer spun around to the front of the truck before coming to a stop. Batman grabbed his right side and put pressure on his ribs causing him to hiss in pain. Police sirens approached the truck as Batman dragged the men out of the truck and sat them on the ground. The police handcuffed the men and put them in the back of two cop cars and headed for the station. The police were thanking Batman when the Tumbler blew passed them and came to an abrupt stop. They all watched as the Tumbler's hatch opens and a furious woman climbs out, walking toward Batman.

"You are in so much trouble Honey buns. I think you deserve some spankings." She evilly grinned. Batman gulped and took off running as the police watched in stunned silence. The woman tackled Batman to the ground and dragged him to the Tumbler. The two disappear in the Tumbler as the hatch closes. The police inch closer when they jump seeing it rocking and shaking. They all take a step back when they hear yelling and screaming coming from inside followed by a woman's voice.

"I warned you Honey buns and you didn't listen! It's about time you paid the piper!" The woman's voice cut off as more sounds of smacking and Batman's gravelly voice cuts in.

"Stop spanking me!"

"No take it like a man!" Shadow yelled. The hatch opened as Batman's utility belt followed by his suit and underwear flew out of the Tumbler. The hatch closes as more smacking could be heard followed by the hatch opening up and Batman appears trying to escape. The police noticed he was naked except for his mask just as he was pulled back into the Tumbler.

"Those buns are not red enough Honey buns! Get back here!" Shadow's voice hollered pulling him by the waist. The hatch closed again as Tumbler is still rocking and shaking from the brutal onslaught happening inside. A few minutes later the rocking stops as the hatch pops open and the woman hopped out. She picked up Batman's stuff and waved to the stunned policemen sending them a wink. A low moaning came from the Tumbler forcing Shadow to scramble into the Tumbler. As she was getting ready to close the hatch she smiled coyly at the policemen and slams the top. The Tumbler roared to life and sped off down the road leaving the policemen stunned. One officer leaned over to another and said,

"I feel sorry for him. I'll make sure to stay on her good side." He said. The other officers nodded in agreement before returning to their cars.

Bruce stood in the Batcave getting ready for the fundraiser. He was walking stiffly from the brutal hits Makenna gave him. It was definitely going to make it difficult to sit down tonight. Bruce shrugged on the jacket to his tux as Makenna appeared from nowhere. Her hair was done up in a messy French twist and her makeup consisted of black eye liner, mascara and purple eye shadow. Bruce's eyes traveled down to her deep orchid strapless bandage dress and black sandal heels.

Makenna made her way over to Bruce with smile on her face. Her lips were coated in a clear lip gloss that made her lips shine. She wrapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Please don't act like a total jerk tonight. I can tell you're not fond of Harvey dating Rachel, but you don't have to tease him. Promise?" she says looking in his eyes. Bruce smiled and kissed her before pulling her outside. She looked at the helicopter then at Bruce.

"Are we seriously taking a freaking helicopter? How…what's the word I'm looking for…" Makenna said tapping her chin.

" Lovely? Amazing?" Bruce offered helping her climb in. She sent him a look when he sat next to her.

"No. It's different that's all." She grinned. Bruce smirked and held her hand as the helicopter took off, taking them to the penthouse.

The helicopter landed allowing Makenna and Bruce to exit when Makenna turned to Bruce. She grinned and smacked his ass before lifting him up into the air. She still hadn't forgiven him for his stunt earlier that evening and figured he could use one last lesson. She had a hold of his groin and gave it a squeeze. Bruce yelped trying to get down and wondering how she could be doing this in heels!

"Honey buns you better behave tonight or when we get home your buns are mine." She grinned.

When they entered the room everyone turned to greet them when Bruce pulled away from Makenna. She gave him an odd look when someone touched her shoulder. Rachel stood next to Makenna with Harvey at her side. They all listened as Bruce congratulated Harvey on becoming the DA and Makenna couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes.

'That was a low blow Bruce. You promised.' She thought to herself. Rachel was also giving Bruce a look as he made his way over to them. Makenna crossed her arms over her chest as Rachel scolded Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Makenna leading her away. They mingled for a little bit when Bruce heard a sound. Makenna was taking a drink when she saw the look on Bruce's face.

"What is it Bruce?" she asked quietly.

"I need to find Dent and hide him." He said walking toward the kitchen. Makenna followed him and gasped when he knocked Harvey out and locked him in the closet. Rachel stared in shock at Bruce when he finally told them what was happening.

"Someone is after him. I needed him somewhere they couldn't find him. Makenna I want you to stay with Rachel." Bruce ordered looking at her.

"But Bruce…" Makenna started to protest only to snap her mouth shut at the intense glare. She nodded and led Rachel out of the kitchen. Bruce walked with them until he turned down the hallway leading toward their room. A man was approaching Bruce when he grabbed the gun and hit the man with it. The man fell to the ground unconscious as Bruce dismantled the gun and kept walking down the hall.

"He definitely didn't learn that from me…"she whispered to herself. Makenna and Rachel reached the room when they heard someone asking where Dent was. Makenna froze upon seeing the man. He turned toward her, his eyes lingering on her for a few minutes when he grinned.

"Well if it isn't little Kenna. How have you been sweetheart? Miss me?" the man cackled. Makenna took a step back as he approached her. She glanced over at Rachel to see her ushering people out silently. Makenna turned her head back to the man who grabbed her by the arm and raised a knife to her face.

"You wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker and a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not...one...bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says, "Why so serious? He comes at me with the knife. "Why so serious? Sticks the blade in my mouth...Lets put a smile on that face!" the Joker said. Makenna's eyes widened when he moved the knife toward her cheek. She raised her leg and kicked him in the knee sending him back a couple steps.

"A little fight in you. I like that. Too bad you didn't have that fight in you back then." He grinned striding toward her.

"Then you're gonna love me." Makenna sighed in relief at the familiar voice. The Joker reached forward and spun Makenna toward him. Her back rested against the Joker's chest as the knife pressed into her throat. A little scar lingered on her neck from the last time she was held up by a knife. She winced as the blade nicked her skin drawing a trickle of blood. Batman narrowed his eyes when he saw the blood running down her neck. The Joker smiled when he saw the concerned look in Batman's eyes.

"Ah so she's your catch. Such a wonderful taste in women you have, too bad she's taken." The Joker grinned. Makenna started to fight against him only to have to knife bite into her skin again. She jammed her elbow into his stomach and made a mad dash for Batman when her leg was grabbed and she was dragged back to the Joker. He pulled her up roughly and walked over to window. He shot the glass from the window and held Makenna slightly over the edge. Her heels made her unsteady as she looked at Batman. He stared at her as they shared a silent conversation. Makenna nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let her go!" Batman said.

"Wrong choice of words Bat!" Joker cackled and released Makenna's arm as she fell out the window. She kept her eyes closed as her body picked up speed, but they snapped open when arms wrapped around her. Makenna looked into Batman's eyes and clung to his chest as they landed on top of a car. Batman waited for Makenna to move first, but after a few nudges she didn't budge.

"Makenna?" he called out. When she didn't respond he became worried. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it. He brushed her hair away from her face and stopped. The right side was covered in blood and a long gash leading down from her right temple down to her cheek. Makenna stirred and slowly opened her eyes as she stared into the concerned face hovering over her.

"What happened?" She quietly mumbled trying to sit up. The pain in her back was excruciating forcing her back down with a groan. Batman picked her up bridal style and carried her into the empty penthouse. Her head rested on his shoulder as he carried her. She was placed on the bed only to hiss in pain and roll over onto her stomach.

"I'll be right back." He said opening the supposed panic room door and slipping inside. He returned a few minutes later dressed in his tux. Rachel burst into the room with Harvey right behind her when she gasped. Makenna's head turned as she looked at the two in pain. Bruce walked into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit and other supplies.

"I'll need you to hold still Kenna. I have to remove the pieces of glass." Bruce said pulling out a pair of tweezers. Makenna pushed her head into the pillows and bit down on it. She felt the first piece of glass removed when the door closed. Makenna didn't know she fell asleep until Bruce shook her shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Two hours. I recommend you not lay on your back for a few days." Bruce said sitting on the bed beside her.

"This is not how I expected this night to go." She grumbled into the pillow. Bruce ran his hand through her hair which had come loose from the fall. Bruce lay down next to Makenna being mindful of her back as they went to sleep.

"Oh and don't forget about my earlier warning Bruce. Tomorrow I will make you pay." Makenna said with her eyes close. Bruce groaned and rolled over onto his side not wanting to think about tomorrow.

* * *

Bam! I hope you all enjoyed! And again sorry this is late! Don't forget to review! :D (Waves frantically)


	20. Chapter 20

So I know everyone likes the story so far, but I want to try and bring this story back around to what I actually wanted to do. Don't worry though Makenna will still train Bruce and what not, but this is the complete opposite direction I wanted the story to go. Haha I like it, but I want to try and bring it back. Oh and sorry for the delay in updating. I was working on two other stories and coming up with another Batman one. I won't leave you all hanging so I hope you all enjoy!

Anything in italics is a dream.

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna.

* * *

~B~

Bruce regretted leaving Makenna in that room with the Joker. He could remember the look of fear plastered on her face when she stared at the Joker. He had no idea how Makenna knows the Joker but from the looks of it, it wasn't good. Bruce groaned as he took a hit to the stomach and crumpled to the mat. Makenna stood in front of him and kneeled down next to Bruce.

"Oh god I am so sorry Bruce!" Makenna said removing the blind fold from Bruce's face.

"It's alright I'm fine." Bruce said getting to his feet. Makenna walked over to the table and sat on top of it. She cradled her head in her hands when Bruce pulled her into a hug. Makenna wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Bruce rubbed Makenna's back while he rested his chin on the top of her head. Makenna's shoulders started to shake as tears rolled down her face.

"This is how things were supposed to go. So many people weren't supposed to die! I'm going to find the Joker and take him out myself if I have to." She said into Bruce's shirt. Bruce attempted to pull away and look at her, but Makenna tightened her hold on his waist.

"Makenna listen to me we will find the Joker. I promise." He whispered into her hair. Makenna loosened her grip and pulled away. Bruce cupped her cheeks and brushed the tears from her face with his thumbs. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up." He said pulling away. Makenna stood up and held Bruce's hand as they left the Batcave.

~B~

Makenna sat in her office at Wayne Enterprises fiddling with a pen. Her laptop was open in front of her searching for anything on the Joker. The search came up empty so Makenna slammed the laptop shut and rested her head on it. Her phone vibrated along the table, Makenna sat up and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and read the text from her sister; from the sound of the text it was urgent.

"Makenna are you ready to go?" Bruce said from the doorway. Makenna jumped and kept staring at her phone.

"You go on ahead. Brooke wants me to meet her tonight." She said closing the phone and looking up. Bruce leaned against the doorframe, his brows furrowed.

"You've been acting strange the last couple of days. Is everything alright Kenna?" he asked. Makenna smiled and walked over to him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

"I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Now go on, Gotham needs their Dark Knight." She smiled pushing him toward the elevator. Bruce laughed and turned around when they reached the elevator. He placed a kiss on Makenna's forehead before entering the elevator. Makenna waved goodbye and headed back to her office, locking the door behind her. She unlocked one of her desk drawers and pulled out a bag. Makenna tossed the bag on the desk and unzipped it. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray v neck t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie followed by black and white converse. She quickly changed and tossed the discarded clothes into the back and locking it in the desk.

Makenna grabbed her phone and wallet, sticking both in her back pockets. She looked at the clock to see it was eight pm. She quickly left Wayne Enterprises and once she was outside, she pulled up the hood and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Makenna walked down the sidewalk keeping her head down heading to the location she was sent.

~B~

Brooke stood in the family room when the elevator door opened. She set the remote down and walked over to see who it was. She froze mid-step when Makenna stumbled out of the elevator landing on the floor. Makenna's clothes were soaked as a puddle started to form around her.

"Makenna!" Brooke exclaimed rushing forward. She rolled Makenna over onto her back and brushed the hair from Makenna's face.

"Makenna...Makenna please wake up. Makenna!" Brooke shouted shaking her sister. Makenna groaned as she coughed up a little water. Brooke jumped up and ran toward the closet grabbing two large towels and returning to her sister. The towels were wrapped around Makenna while Brooke dragged her over to the couch. Makenna fell into a deep sleep remembering the events that led her to her sisters.

_The address Makenna was sent was located along the docks in the Narrows. She cautiously looked around for any sign of trouble. Seeing none she turned around and gasped as hands shot out and grabbed her upper arms. Makenna stared into the Joker's eyes as he smiled at her. _

"_My dear Makenna, how nice of you to show up. I've been waiting for you." He said. Makenna didn't respond which caused the Joker to laugh. She cringed at the sound and tried to get out of his grip._

"_Let go of me." She hissed. Joker cackled again and pulled her closer. _

"_There's no need to be afraid little Makenna. Your daddy would want you to be brave, unlike him." _

_Makenna stopped struggling and looked at the ground. She refused to let her father be ridiculed by this madman. _

"_Awe why the long face? I hope I didn't hurt your feelings my dear." He cackled again. Makenna raised her fist and punched the Joker in the face sending him flying back. _

"_Don't say a word about my father. He was a hell of a lot braver than you!" she hissed through clenched teeth. _

"_That's the little girl I remember; just one question did you ever get over your fear of water? Oh and I will be coming for your sister and niece next." he grinned. Makenna looked behind her and realized she was close to the edge when she was pushed in to the water. She struggled to pull herself above the water and succumbed to the waters pull. _

"_Kenna sweetheart, you must overcome your fear. Your sister and niece need you; Bruce needs you." A deep voice echoed around her. Makenna opened her eyes and saw her parents. She pushed her arms and kicked her legs, swimming up. _

Makenna shot up in a sweat. She looked around at her surrounds when her eyes landed on Brooke. Brooke was curled up on the couch with Katy in her arms, both sleeping. Makenna let out a groan as her muscles burned.

"Mama, aunt Kenna is awake." Katy said shaking Brooke awake. Brooke opened her eyes and spotted Makenna leaned back into the couch. Brooke stood up and went into the kitchen and returned with a steaming mug. She held the mug out for Makenna to take.

"Thank you." Makenna said her voice straining. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a small sip. The warm liquid soothed her throat.

"What happened to you Makenna?" Brooke asked. Makenna looked at her sister over the edge of the cup.

"I ran into the man that killed our father…" she said quietly. Brooke froze and stared at her sister.

"Katy, sweetheart, please go to your room." Brooke said.

"No let her stay here. I want you to keep her in your sight at all times." Makenna said in a stern voice. Brooke looked at her sister and stood up from the couch.

"What are we supposed to do Makenna?"

"I want you two to go to grandmas; take a vacation. I'll handle everything else." Makenna said standing up and heading for the elevator.

"Makenna you have to come with us!" Brooke shouted holding onto Katy. Makenna pushed the button for the elevator and entered.

"There's something I have to do first." She said as the doors closed.

~B~

Makenna exited the elevator to her and Bruce's penthouse. She found Bruce pacing around the room and cleared her throat. Bruce stopped his pacing and turned toward the elevator.

"Makenna thank god you're alright." He said running over to her. He pulled her into a crushing hug, but pulled away. "You're soaked."

Makenna let out a laugh that held no humor. "That's what happens when you're pushed into the water."

Bruce grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. The expression he saw was anger, fear, and uncertainty. Makenna brushed his hands from her shoulders and headed for the bedroom. Bruce followed her and locked the door behind him when they were in the room.

"Makenna what happened?" he asked. Makenna didn't answer as she grabbed a new pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Before she could open the door Bruce stopped her by placing his hands on the wall behind her. Makenna avoided his gaze by looking at the ground.

"Gordon is dead and Rachel is next. Dent turned himself in as the Batman." he told her.

"No he can't be dead and why the hell would Harvey do that?" she exclaimed.

"To save the real Batman." He replied. Makenna cursed and turned around to punch the wall.

"Dammit! This is exactly what the Joker wanted! We have to go after him! We have..." Makenna said before she slumped in Bruce's arms. Bruce picked her up and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently.

"I'm sorry Makenna. I'm doing this for your own good." He whispered pulling the covers over her. Bruce swiftly exited the room and headed for the Batcave.

~B~

Makenna's mind was foggy. She couldn't clearly remember anything that happened the other day. She sat up in bed and jumped when she saw Alfred sitting next to the bed.

"Good morning Makenna." He said stirring a glass. He held it out to Makenna who took it. She gulped it down and shivered from the bad taste.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" she asked falling back into the pillows. Alfred didn't answer right away and Makenna could see the distressed look on his face. She sat up worry etched on her face.

"Alfred what happened?" she asked.

"It's Rachel, Makenna. She's…she's dead." He said quietly. Makenna's heart felt like it stopped when she heard the news. She leaned forward and cradled her head in her hands.

"No. No it's not possible; she can't be dead. She just can't!" Makenna cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw the covers off. "Where is Bruce, Alfred?" She asked.

Alfred pointed in the direction of the lounge. Makenna ran out of the room and down the hallway to the lounge where she found Bruce sitting in a chair. He was still dressed it his Bat suit, minus the mask. Bruce looked over at her and the expression on his face confirmed everything.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm sorry." She said walking over to him. He pulled her down onto his lap holding her tight. Makenna wrapped her arms around his neck and silently cried into his armor. Makenna pulled away and looked at Bruce.

"We will make him pay. I swear on my life." She said.

"No. I don't want you going after him. This is my fight, not yours. I can't risk losing you too." He said quietly.

"That asshole killed my father and tried to kill me. He threatened my sister and niece and I will not sit by and watch him hurt you. I'm helping you whether you like it or not." She demanded, a fire burning in her eyes.

Bruce stood up and faced her; the same fire in his eyes. Makenna grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom before they had to go and hunt down the Joker.

* * *

~B~

Bam! I have finally updated! I just want to let everyone know this story will most likely be ending in just a few more chapters, but fear not! I shall make a series of one-shots dealing with Makenna and Bruce's training and anything else everyone would like to see. I hope you all enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey sorry about the delay in updating! My Bruce Banner story has taken up most of my time lately. D: This will most likely be the last chapter in this story and then I will take requests on what you all would like to have put in the one-shots; which I will start them soon.

I want to thank Knightmare1986 for being the 100th reviewer! :D

www polyvore com/cgi/set?id=54345528 here is the link for Makenna's ending outfit and something else! :D

~B~

* * *

"You handle the SWAT team and I'll go after the Joker." Batman told Shadow after they took care of the Joker's henchmen. Shadow turned around to face Batman only to see his cape flying behind his back. She rolled her eyes and groaned before climbing up a steel pillar. The first of the SWAT team entered the room and Shadow jumped from her hiding spot knocking each of the men out. As more SWAT members ran in they started firing at the black blur that was Shadow. She dodged all of the bullets and was able to knock out the rest of the men. She looked around at her handiwork and started to head for Batman and the Joker; however before she could make her escape a sharp pain hit her side.

"Damn it!" she yelped clutching her side. She pulled her hand away and saw the blood covering her hand. Shadow closed her eyes and pushed the pain away as she ran off after Batman.

Shadow stumbled into the room to see Batman get attacked by Rottweiler's. She saw the Joker run at him with a pipe and hit him a few times. She ran forward and kicked the Joker away from Batman as the dogs were thrown off and away. Shadow didn't see the Joker as he came up beside her and hit her with the metal pipe.

"How nice of you to join us Makenna." He said with a twisted smile.

"How?" she said baffled. The Joker laughed as he pressed the pipe against her throat. Makenna gripped the pipe with her hands and threw him off as Batman tackled him. Makenna got to her feet and pressed her hand to her side again in pain. The wound was still bleeding but she had to deal with the Joker first.

The Joker hit Batman with the pipe causing him to through a glass window and onto a platform. Shadow pressed her hand firmly onto the wound and made her way over to the two.

"There won't be any fireworks." She heard Batman say. The Joker looked up and raised a hand saying,

"And here we go."

Shadow paused waiting for an explosion when it never came. She glanced over at the clock and sighed in relief. She ran toward the Joker and pushed him off of Batman sending him over the edge. Batman rolled over and shot his grappling gun at the falling Joker and wrapping around his leg. He slowly pulled the Joker to their level as Shadow stood behind clutching her wound tighter.

"Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever."

"Maybe we could share one."

"This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good."

"Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No. You need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey." The Joker said.

"What did you do?" Batman asked.

"I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push!"

Shadow took a few steps forward staring at the clown in hate. He looked over at her and smiled.

"As for you sweetheart, you're father always talked highly of you. How you would take over his position and help this city. Now look at you. If you had stayed a lawyer it would have been you I gave a little push to, but this so much better. You'll just fall back into your old self and this time…this time it won't be easy for you to escape it." He cackled. Shadow's eyes widened as she stepped back. Batman turned around and grabbed her arm pulling her away. Not once did Shadow remove her hand from the bullet wound as they raced to stop Harvey. Her vision was slowly starting to blur, but she shook her head and picked up the pace.

~B~

Shadow and Batman entered the building that Rachel was killed in. They quickly ascended the stairs until they saw Harvey holding a gun to a young boys head. Commissioner Gordon was on the floor.

"Pleas Harvey you don't have to do this." Shadow said stepping forward with hands held up. Harvey turned toward her and pulled the boy closer. Batman walked up beside her.

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey." He said.

"It's not about what I want; it's about what's fair! You thought we could be decent men, in a decent time! Well you were wrong. The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance." He paused and held up his lucky coin. "…Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had, fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance, we decided to act. We three."

"Then why was it me who is the only one who lost everything?"

"It wasn't…" Batman and Shadow replied.

"The Joker chose ME!"

"Because you were the best of us! He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right." Harvey said bitterly.

"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people responsible."

"Fair enough. You first."

Shadow watched as Harvey flipped the coin and aimed the gun at Batman. She jumped in front of him, shielding him from the bullet. She felt the bullets impact and doubled over coughing up blood. The room was silent as Harvey flipped the coin deciding his fate. He didn't have a chance to grab it as Shadow lunged toward him causing him, the boy and her to fall over the edge. Barbara screamed as she watched her son go over.

"No!" Batman shouted running over to the edge. Gordon ran over beside him and looked over to find Shadow holding onto the boy. She smiled up at them weakly and lifted the boy over to his father. As soon as the boy was safe in Gordon's arms she went to grab Batman's hand, but her grip slipped. She hit the ground with a thud as she lay beside Harvey, blood slowly pooling around her. Her breathing was shallow as she put pressure on her wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

Batman and Gordon appeared by her side in an instant. Batman kneeled down next to her and put a hand over her stomach. When he removed his hand, his glove was covered in blood.

"Stay with me!" he said pulling her into his lap.

"I'll call an ambulance." Gordon said pulling out his phone. A blood covered hand stopped him. Gordon looked down to find Shadow's hand covering his. He looked at her concerned and thankful that she helped save his son.

"I'll be fine. Go and make sure your family is alright. The Joker will not win. We won't let him. Listen whatever happens from here on out, Harvey never did anything. Gotham needs him more than ever. Even if he is dead. All they need to know is that he died protecting this city and ridding it of evil." She said quietly. Batman looked down at her confused.

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I'm not a hero, not like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be." Batman added. Shadow raised her hand stopping him.

"No. He didn't kill those people, I did. Gotham needs their Dark Knight too even if they won't admit it. By the look of things I will be out of commission for a while." She said taking a shaky breath.

"No, you can't! You're not." Gordon said. She let out a halfhearted chuckle as she coughed up more blood.

"They hardly know me and when the time comes that I am needed. I will help no matter what."

Gordon looked at the ground as Batman picked Shadow up. He ran away from the building with Shadow in his arms. The sound of dogs barking and police shouting he ran faster toward the motorbike from the Tumbler. He set Makenna in front of her and sitting behind as he drove off into the night. Makenna watched as they sped off toward the Batcave. When they were close she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered as Bruce ripped of his mask and dropped it on the floor. Makenna felt her body lift up from the bike and be placed on a table. She heard Bruce shouting her name and telling her to stay with him and not to close her eyes. He disappeared from view in search of a medical kit. Makenna lolled her head to the side as Bruce ran back over. He cut away her costume and went to work removing the bullets and bandaging the wound. Makenna's eyes slid closed as the darkness consumed her.

~B~

It's been a year since the Joker and Harvey's death. The city of Gotham went on with its life as they remembered the White Knight Harvey Dent. Bruce stood outside of the newly repaired Wayne Manor, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark pants. Makenna walked up next to him and slipped her hand into his. Bruce gave her hand a squeeze as he looked over at her. The white silk and cashmere cowl neck sweater, black jeans and boots clung to her. She had a back pack slung over her left shoulder. Makenna looked up at him and smiled.

"It looks wonderful Bruce." She said looking up at the manor. Bruce turned toward the manor and smiled.

"It is and I'm glad to be sharing it with you." He said. Makenna rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Bruce gently placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They stood in each other's arms in silence when Bruce pulled away. Makenna eyed Bruce as he pulled a little black box from his pocket. He placed into the palm of her hand waiting for her to open it. Makenna stared at the box for a few seconds until she slowly opened it. Her eyes widened when she looked inside. Bruce got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Makenna Abshire, will you marry me?" he asked smiling. Makenna wasn't sure what to say as a million different words came to mind. They had been dating for a little over a year and the thought of Bruce did cross her mind. A smile spread across her face as she shook her head yes and tackled Bruce to the ground. Makenna passionately kissed Bruce as they lay on the ground. Bruce smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer when someone cleared their throat above them.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." Alfred said with a smile. Makenna sat up and with Bruce's help got to her feet.

"Of course not Alfred, it's not like we were making out or anything." She winked. Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist again and laughed. Alfred's eyes wandered down to Makenna's hand where the silver ring sat. He looked back up at Bruce and smiled.

"It's about time you asked her to marry you sir. She's definitely a keeper." Alfred said.

"Awe why thank you Alfred!" Makenna said placing a kiss on his cheek. Bruce started leading Makenna up the steps toward the manor. Makenna smiled and leaned into Bruce's side as the front doors were opened for them and they entered. Makenna didn't get a chance to look around as Bruce led her up more stairs and toward their bedroom. She let out a laugh as Bruce pushed her on to the bed and climbed on top of her. He immediately pressed his lips onto hers and trailed kisses down her neck.

"All you had to do was ask Mister Wayne." Makenna laughed as Bruce slid his hands up her shirt. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Yes future Mrs. Wayne." Bruce smiled capturing her lips again. Makenna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they made love long into the night.

* * *

The End! I know you all probably hate me right now for ending it there, but I do promise there will be a sequel…as soon as I can go see TDKR. Oh and there might be an epilogue after this which might tie in with the sequel. Which most likely won't be any time soon. (Tears) As for the one-shots send me a message or a review with an idea and I will be sure to add all of them! I may even do a whole new Batman story in the near future!


End file.
